New Year's Kiss
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: New Years symbolizes the threshold for change and new beginnings. Sometimes, new beginnings can erupt into a world of passion from the tiniest of glances. It's always that first glance at that special someone which sets you a flame! Seth x Jacob! Slash! Now full story!
1. Stranger's Kiss

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So ... this is just something to get me into the swing of writing again. I've had tremendous writers' block, it isn't even funny, so hopefully, this will get my muse working again. I find myself wanting to update, but unable to produce :( Except for this little two-shot! It's been in my head for a while so I decided to get it out of the way!**

**Hope you all enjoy a little Seth and Jacob! Things get steamy in this two shot!**

**Word Count: 5,440**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine. Apologies in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter One**

**Stranger**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Late Friday Night**

**December 31st**

**2021**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

New Year's Eve was a day of joyous celebrations … for most people.

The passage of one year into the next; a symbol of new beginnings and change.

There was a select few—those like Jacob Black—who only suffered from loneliness, heartache and painful nostalgia. That wasn't by choice; as if anyone would choose that for themselves. It was a new development for Jacob, one that left a bitter tinge in his mouth and mind whenever he spoke or thought about it. Alas, it was all he could think about.

No—if Jacob had his way, and he usually did, he'd have been hosting a New Year's party of his own with his husband standing alongside him as they mingled with their guests. he most certainly wouldn't be sitting in a random bar, god knows how long until midnight, drowning away his sorrows in Heineken and double shots of whiskey.

Party-goers schmoozed and celebrated around him, but he was lost in his own miserable world, wallowing in his self-pity and tortured thoughts. It was there, in his lost world, where he waited for the clock to strike twelve, signalling the transition from 2021 to 2022.

It was hard for Jacob to see so many people happy when he hadn't felt so low in his entire life in that very moment. His life had been so happy at one stage, but since then—the fall of his marriage—all life brought Jacob was a whole lot of heart-wrenching pain and bitter changes.

Sure, there were some aspects of his life—two to be exact—that brought sunshine into his cloudy days, but everything else hung over him like a nasty grey rain cloud. The last twelve months had been hard, but not as hard as today was.

December thirty-first would have marked an important milestone in Jacob's thirty-one year life. For most people, ten years of marriage only came once in a lifetime, and now, because of circumstances that were way beyond Jacob's control or comprehension, he'd never experience it either. His heart was still attempting to grieve and heal from that fact, but it was proving extremely difficult.

Jacob was only vaguely aware of the people socialising around him, talking and laughing as if to taunt his foul mood. He ordered the bartender to keep his double whiskeys and Heineken beers coming alternatively throughout the night, charging it to his already substantial tab. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

The 'tender had humoured the idea of refusing Jacob, to say that he'd had enough and was cutting him off, but even he could see how damn right powerful Jacob was in his tailor-made Armani suit, large, expensive wrist watch and thick, genuine leather wallet that was just sat right there on the bar, as if daring someone to snatch it but with an undertone that said 'and see what happens, fucker'.

The 'tender could see the impressive strength suppressed in the thick, coiled muscles beneath his flawless russet skin, as well as the dark, dangerous glint deep in his obsidian eyes glowering down at the empty tumbler in his hands.

Needless to say, he did as he was told.

The 'tender, his name was Paul, slid a Heineken beer towards the older man, who didn't even acknowledge the movement other than to reach out to grasp the cold, green, glass bottle. Curiosity struck Paul though as he saw the thin, lighter-skinned indent of a wedding band on Jacob's finger, as if it hadn't been vacant for very long.

Jacob would reason that when a person wears a wedding ring for nigh on ten years, but then it was suddenly torn away, it would take a long time for the indent to heal, both literally and figuratively.

He couldn't wait for this phase of grief and heartache to be done with so that he could move on and get on with his life without Brady's face taunting him in his dreams. At this point, he didn't think it would ever pass.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

No one could deny that Seth was dressed to impress tonight. His firm, spank-able tush was encased in tight, black leather pants while his muscles were showcased beneath the grey shirt Bella had forced him into. He loathed shirts, but he indulged his childhood best friend.

They, Seth and his friends, finally settled at their friend Paul's club, Eclipse, after a long night of club hopping. It was eleven-thirty so they weren't the only ones to have settled in the quirky nightclub. They decided to celebrate in style, being driven around the Seattle night life in a stretch limo that Alice insisted they rent out for the night. Seth, honestly, thought it was a little overkill, at least for his tastes, but he was having fun so wasn't about to say anything.

"Seriously, Seth, you totally need to get laid tonight! You've been working way too hard and haven't had any since you and Jared split eight months ago. If you don't find a nice, buff guy to tap that ass, you'll end up raping Collin in one of your law lectures, and then where would you be? A wannabe lawyer with a statutory rape felony, that's where!" Alice insisted from her corner seat in their designated booth.

Seth blushed at the insinuation. "I would not rape him! God, Ali, that's awful! "

"You'll be desperate enough to!" Bella joined in teasing her best friend, laughing loudly with the evil pixie.

"You guys suck! Just because you, Bella, are a slut for Paul and you, Alice, are Jasper's sex slave, doesn't mean you guys can rub it in a guy's face!" Seth whined, glaring at the two girls.

Eric and Ben, who made up their five person group, both laughed at their friend's distress. Ben leaned over and clapped his hand down on Seth's shoulder, looking mirthful.

"If you'd just lower your standards a little, I think there's a male prostitute working over there. I'm sure he'll give you a night of hot, steamy sex for a price," he teased, making Seth gape at him in shock before slapping him on the arm.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Seth exclaimed, flabbergasted and blushing his pretty boy face off.

The entire table laughed. Loudly. Drawing attention that made Seth duck his head just a little bit.

"Oh, come on, Sethy, you need to lighten up! All that law work is messy with your head!" Eric shouted.

Seth couldn't deny that fact. He wasn't usually one to go out and drink, or at least drink with the intentions of getting absolutely wasted, but tonight had been a special occasion. Besides, he really did need the distraction from all the law work he was swamped with. It was hard and almost an unmanageable amount of work, but it was challenging. It kept him on his toes, so therefore he loved it.

"So hey, Bella, how's that baby-sitter gig going? You got a big paycheck from Mr. Scrumptious this time, right?" Eric asked, thankfully taking the attention from Seth for the time being.

His eyes roamed the floor and bar as she told them about her not-so-new-now job. She got some gig with this big, famous lawyer, babysitting his kids pretty much every day during the week so he could continue being kick-ass at his job. It paid well, she was saying, and didn't conflict with her nighttime college schedule, but Seth didn't really hear much else after that.

Everything—Bella, his friends' laughter, the loud bass music booming through the whole club, his own rapid heartbeat—all of it faded away as his eyes stared in awe at a large, muscular heartthrob seated at the bar, his posture slumped as if protecting himself from the world.

Seth's eyes roamed over his form, noting the tightness of the silvery/grey suit he was rocking, where his muscles bulged. Seth was pretty sure that sexy get-up was more expensive than his car insurance, tax and the ridiculous amounts of money he pumped into it every month put together.

Even from afar, Seth could feel the powerful, dominant presence the man held over the people surrounding him, even if he looked completely lost to his own mind. It was natural, instinctive.

There was something about him, other than his flawless appearance, that caught Seth's attention, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew one thing for sure though, the sexy businessman drowning his sorrows away at the bar was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Seth felt the sudden urge to get a closer look at this man.

He quickly turned back to the table and, cutting Bella off mid-sentence as he asked, "You guys ready for another round?"

They clearly wasn't, but Seth continued on in a rush anyway, "Awesome! My round!"

And then he was gone, out of his seat in a flash and making his way determinedly towards the bar. He could feel the speculative gaze of his friends on his back, but he didn't look back.

Instead, his eyes were riveted on the sexy stranger, who now took long pulls from a Heineken beer bottle. Seth felt his cock stir in his pants as he covertly watched the man's Adam's apple bob with the swallow.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to nibble on that! Seth groaned internally.

Now that he was closer, Seth could see the man's profile in the low lighting overhead.

What he saw pleased him greatly.

A strong, squared jaw; its muscles jumping steadily in agitation. Plump, soft-looking lips that moulded to the rim of his green beer bottle, enticing a low moan that was thankfully swallowed by the loud base of the club. Long eyelashes. Dark, flawless, russet skin—Native American he was then; Leah would approve.

His hands … Jesus Christ, his hands …

Those large, veined hands were what caught Seth's attention in that moment. He couldn't help imagining them pumping him to release or, oh God, them squeezing his ass cheeks as they pulled me onto his big, engorged co—

"Hey, I wouldn't bother if I were you," Paul suddenly cut through his hazed reverie, chuckling darkly.

Seth's eyes cut to his close friend—and Bella's boyfriend. He was dressed to kill, as always as was required for the bartender image, a smirk tugging at his mouth as he caught his girl's best friend checking out the dark and mysterious stranger.

Seth's eyes widened when he also realised he'd been caught, cheeks darkening as he smiled sheepishly. He asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"

Did Paul know this guy?

"Haven't had a word from him all night. Came in around six. Hasn't moved since," Paul explained vaguely with a nonchalant shrug. He picked up a glass and began wiping it with a cloth. "Racked up quite the tab, let me tell you."

Seth cocked a speculative eyebrow and couldn't resist glancing at the man again. A thrill shot through him as he met a pair of dark obsidian eyes, but his heart plummeted when he realised this man wasn't really looking at him, but through him. His eyes were so glazed, no doubt from the alcohol, that Seth doubted he could see past his own nose.

Paul chuckled for only Seth's ears at his friend's expression. Seth glanced down briefly in embarrassment but wasn't able to keep his eyes anywhere but this beautiful man.

But then he turned away. The indifference struck a painful cord in Seth, the reason unknown to him.

"I admit, he's fuck-hot, and fucking loaded, but he's a shifty fucker. He's completely in his own world," Paul told him. "Actually, he's been a regular in here over the last few months. I don't know what his deal is—he's usually quite."

Seth nodded in distracted understanding as his gaze bore into Mr. Business, hoping to figure out the man behind the hard face and alcohol-induced haze. Why was he there? Why was he drinking in sorrow instead of celebration tonight of all nights? The longer he looked, the more Seth became frustrated because there was no way in hell that he would be able to figure this man out.

The man was a mystery, and Seth would be lying miserably if he'd said he didn't love a good mystery. Mr. Business' whole persona screamed enigma and danger, and Seth longed to unravel it for his inspection.

Or, of course, he would settle with just unravelling the man from his clothes to see the immaculate body hiding beneath with his own hungry eyes. Seth couldn't remember a time when he wanted another so damn much. Mr. Business almost had him losing it, and he hasn't even said a single word to him.

"So what can I get you?" Paul asked after a few more minutes. "Another usual round?"

Seth looked back to Paul, albeit reluctantly, to place his order. The others would get suspicious if he returned without the alcohol, and then the questions would be relentless. Seth couldn't be sure why, but he wanted to keep this man to himself, away from his friends.

Seth ordered a round of tequila shots, various other alcoholic beverages for the others and a bottle of Budweiser for himself. He added it to their tab and waited patiently for Paul to get them together on a silver tray.

He tried not to, but Seth found his gaze gravitating towards Mr. Business again.

As his eyes met a pair of obsidian orbs, it took him a second or two to realise that they were, in fact, in focus this time and that the sexy man was looking right at him. His eyes widened in shock as a chronic blush spread across his whole face and neck. Snapping his gaze away, Seth couldn't believe he'd been caught blatantly staring at a stranger. How rude could he get?

As it was, Paul seemed to be taking an abnormal amount of time getting their drinks together, and it was entirely too much time for Seth to be idling around the bar with nothing to do but wait. It was impossible to keep his attention away from someone who was still staring at him. Before he could stop himself, he glanced over.

Their eyes caught again and somehow, Seth just couldn't look away a second time.

The younger man's mouth ran dry as he shifted from foot to foot. Mr. Business' gaze was predatory, hungrier than Seth had ever seen staring back at him. His cock swelled, filling his leather pants almost painfully as his desire for the man tripled—quadrupled.

Holding his gaze still, Mr. Business lifted his beer bottle to his lips and took a long pull. Seth tried to swallow passed the large lump in his throat, trying not to imagine the rim of that damned Heineken bottle as the head of his cock … or another rim entirely.

Try as he might, it was hopeless.

Seth was so screwed.

He almost came in his pants as the man's pink tongue slithered out to lick his full bottom lip. Subconsciously, Seth's tongue snaked out as well, mimicking the action and drawing Mr. Business' gaze to his mouth. He smirked, pleased with the reaction he'd elicited from the younger man. Seth hadn't seen anything God damned sexier.

When their eyes met again, Seth felt something entirely different swirl in the pit of his stomach. The passion, desire and longing were still bubbling at the very bottom, like a lava pit waiting to explode, but Seth couldn't deny a baser … connection he felt towards the man. There was a measure of care and worry that Seth hadn't expected, or ever felt towards a complete stranger. Which he was—a stranger—Seth didn't even know his name.

And then Seth saw the impossible—Mr. Business gestured meaningfully to the stool beside him with his beer bottle before taking another long pull.

Seth hadn't been more conflicted in his life—he wanted more than anything to sit down and get to know at least the man's name, but he didn't want to abandon his friends so close to midnight either. There was only fifteen minutes before the big final countdown, and Seth wanted to get a dance or two in before then.

So with great reluctance, and shyness, he replied, "I-I'm sorry. I can't. M-my friends are w-waiting for me." Seth cringed at the shake in his voice and prayed that the beautiful man hadn't noticed.

If he had, he didn't acknowledge it as he merely shrugged, like it was no skin off his back, and dropped his gaze back to the brown bar before him. Seth couldn't help but feel frustrated that he'd come with friends and not alone, but also that it almost seemed like a dismissal from Mr. Business. He couldn't figure out why he felt so … hurt by that. Seth must be losing his mind.

In that moment, Paul set the tray of Seth's ordered drinks in front of him on the bar. He barely remembered ordering them, so shaken by the intense interaction with Mr. Business even though he hadn't even said a word to Seth.

With shaking hands, Seth picked up the tray and nodded thanks to Paul, who told him to tell Bella he would be out to her five minutes before for the countdown. He then walked down the bar somewhere.

After one quick glance at Mr. Business, who was glowering at his refreshed tumbler again, Seth left him at the bar and returned to his friends, confused by the sinking, dull feeling in his stomach.

"Seth! Christ, were you fermenting the beer your-damn-self? What took you so long?!" Eric exclaimed as he saw Seth approaching their table.

Each and every one of Seth's friends watched on curiously as he blushed deeply, looking mighty guilty about something. Bella and Alice exchanged a giddy glance, wondering if he'd spotted or spoken to his night's conquest.

"Ooh! Tequila!" Eric squealed in excitement as he spotted the five shot glasses on the tray. "Bottoms up, ladies!"

And with that, he threw the shot back without any of the salt or lemon aids.

Ben scoffed as he picked up his own shot and tossed it back before saying, "You and Seth might fall under that category, Eric, but I'm as straight as they come, might I remind you."

"Aww, don't you want to be one of the girls, Benny?" Eric crooned teasingly as he leaned in close to his friend.

Ben laughed and pushed him away gently, shaking his head as he knew the massive amounts of alcohol his friend had drunk throughout the night were finally catching up on him.

"Guys, there's about fifteen minutes until midnight. Wanna head out to the dancefloor now?" Seth asked, glancing at the crowd in the centre of the club.

"Nah, I'm gonna have this drink and join you for the last song of 2021. Go ahead though, Sethy," Alice encouraged as she sipped her cocktail.

The others sentiments were the same so Seth made his way to the dancefloor by himself. He gently pushed his way through the swaying, jumping, grinding bodies all around him until he was in the centre before surrendering his body to the beat the DJ was playing. The bass pumped in his chest like his very own heartbeat, sweat soon dripping from his forehead as he lost himself.

People bumped and ground against him, but he never had a set dance partner. Everyone was just dancing with each other.

But then a pair of decisive hands grasped his hips and pulled him into a tall, hard body. Seth felt the moan bubble out from his lips as he felt the obvious desire of this new male dancer, grinding his round ass into the engorged cock but made sure to trap the bulge between his globes for added friction. A deep groan in his ear had him doubling his efforts and the hands on his hips tightened. Lips found his neck and sucked, causing his head to flop back instinctively into the man behind him.

He was a panting, sweating mess but was having the time of his life. He's never had such an enthusiastic, aroused dance partner before. He'd had hard ons thrust against his ass before, but Jesus, this man was at full mast, steel-grade. If Seth was hard as fuck back at the bar, he was harder than diamond right there, dancing with the sexy stranger. His hands reached back to grasp the dancer's ass cheeks, pulling him closer to his body and grinding harder.

The pleasure in the pit of his stomach was building, bubbling and fit to burst any second as they continued to move. Seth couldn't believe he was going to be brought to orgasm in the middle of a sweaty, overzealous crowd of dancers. That had never happened to him before.

Suddenly he was turning, his chest crashing hard into his dance partner's. He gasped and moaned as his hands found purchase on the broad shoulders set about level with his eyes. Damn, this guy was tall!

Seth thought he recognised the navy tie against the guy's chest, but his mind was soon blown away as his cock pressed against the bulge in the dancer's pants, creating the most delicious friction, to question it further.

Hands cupped his ass, lifting him completely off the dancefloor as his partner pulled Seth's hips rhythmically into his own. His fingertips pressed insistently at his sweet spot, just behind his sac. All Seth could literally do was hang on for the ride and moan wantonly into the man's ear, his pleasure quickly reaching its pinnacle.

He was commando underneath his leather pants; he fabric was surprisingly soft against his raging erection, stimulated by this stranger's cock. The hands at his backside squeezed in time with the man's thrusts as his mouth descended to his neck, sucking, pulling and nibbling at Seth's willing flesh.

And then he was done; he came hard, harder than ever, in his leather pants, screaming into the man's ear as he lost himself to euphoria. Fists clenched the jet black hair at the back of his neck as Seth was swept away by its intensity.

As he came down from his high, his partner continued to slowly and gently grind himself into Seth, though he set his jello feet back to the ground. He had to hold Seth up, otherwise the younger man would topple to the floor in a messy, euphoric heap at his feet.

As he lifted his head, Seth caught a glimpse of russet skin covering a strong, squared jaw, peppered softly with stubble. Suddenly he froze. The tie … the jaw … Seth's eyes slowly dragged up his partner's neck and shoulder to his face. He gasped as obsidian orbs bore down lustfully into his own, the orbs of the stranger. Mr. Business. Seth thought he just about came again at the realisation.

Not only had he just had his first mind-blowing dance floor orgasm, but the object of his lust and desire had been the one to give it to him, and he didn't even know it at the time! He thought back to Mr. Business' display of raw-power, lifting Seth literally from the floor as he ground him to climax. A shivered coursed through him …

Oh, the things this man could potentially do in a bedroom … or an office … or on any surface available to him! Seth groaned internally.

Lips were at his ear. The scent of manly musk, leather and new parchment bombarded his senses as warm, tantalising breath cascaded down his neck. A shiver ran through him as Mr. Business' tongue snaked out to lick the shell of his ear, causing his knees to buckle. Once again, if his partner hadn't have been holding him up, Seth would have collapsed. Everything was just so intense.

"Outside. Five minutes. I'll be waiting by a cab. Be there," Mr. Business rumbled deeply and huskily into Seth's ear.

"Wh-what? Maybe that's not—I mean, I don't know you—" Seth gasped.

"Be there," Mr. Business cut him off sharply.

Seth's mouth snapped shut as a surge of desire coursed through him at his tone. So fucking sexy!

"Wh-why?" Seth foolishly questioned. He knew exactly what this man wanted.

Mr. Business smirked against Seth's ear, lowering his voice so it barely audible. Seth had to strain his hearing. "Because … I need a nice, strong fuck … and you're the man I want to ravage. I can show you a whole world of pleasure, Pretty Boy. Questions is, can you handle what I have to give?"

Seth whimpered, cocking inflating so fast he nearly passed out. "Oh, God …"

"Think on it. Five minutes. By a cab. Be there," Mr. Business ordered one last time before he vanished, leaving Seth to fend for himself against his weak legs.

Seth could hardly believe the situation he was in.

There he was, standing in the middle of the dance floor with come-filled pants sticking to him in the most uncomfortable ways, a man who could quite possibly be the sexiest man on the planet had asked him—no, commanded him to meet him outside in five minutes so he could take Seth home and ravage him.

Having said that, in five minutes time, there would only be a minute or two before the final countdown, and Seth had wanted to spend that moment with his friends.

Why the fuck was he even thinking about this?!

A fuck-hot, wealthy businessman had just offered him a whole night of mind-blowing sex, and he was dawdling? That was what he needed, and his friend wanted for him—a good lay. Oh, and what a good lay Mr. Business would be! The man certainly seemed to know what he was doing with the extra large baton he had in his pants. That thing was fucking huge, from what Seth felt as they ground together.

Seth didn't realise how much time he'd spent standing idly in the middle of the crowded dance floor, debating on the pros and cons of going home with Mr. Business. Not until Bella crashed into his back suddenly and knocked him out of his stupor, Paul lingering behind her.

"Hey! Just a minute or two and we'll be counting down!" she shouted over the music enthusiastically.

My eyes widened at her implication. Had five minutes passed already?! Fuck!

In that moment, Seth knew that there was nothing else he wanted more than to spend the night in Mr. Business' arms, in his bed. He quickly leaned forward and smashed a kiss to her cheek before turning and pushing his way through the crowd, towards the entrance. He could hear Bella shouting after him but ran into Eric on his way out.

"Hey! Where are you going?! The countdown!" he needlessly reminded Seth as he almost barrelled into him. "Whoa, what the hell? What's wrong?!"

"I need to go! I need—Just trust me! You're getting what you want, what we both want, but he's going to leave I'm not out there two minutes ago!" Seth almost shouted in his desperation.

Eric's eyes widened as it registered what his friend was implying. A wide, Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face before he pushed Seth closer to the door. "Go! Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see your ugly mug until at least noon tomorrow! Go and get a good, thorough fucking, babe! Fuck yeah!"

Seth laughed heartily at his friend's enthusiasm and finally pushed his way out of the club. He looked around frantically for that bright yellow cab and panicked when he saw a suit-clad form just getting into one. He was leaving! Fuck!

Get a fucking move on, you slow motherfucker! Seth berated himself as he took off at breakneck speed down the street.

"Hey!" he shouted out but Mr. Business didn't hear him; he was just closing the door. Seth upped his speed and managed to grab the door just before it closed, narrowly missing crushing his fingers as he yanked it open, much to the occupant's surprise. "Wait! Fuck! Wait, I'm coming with you!"

Mr. Business climbed back out the cab, but Seth didn't move so he ended up rubbing his chest against Seth's. He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering briefly before craning his neck to meet that dark, obsidian gaze boring down at him.

Still panting from his sprint, Seth said, "I'm coming with you."

"Took your damn time," Mr. Business grunted, eyeing Seth critically.

He then moved away from the cab, gesturing for Seth to get in. He hesitated.

"We're going to your place?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

Seth shook his head vehemently. "No! No, I'll go wherever you want me to," he replied without thinking.

Mr. Business smirked and leaned in closer. "I'd be careful what you say to strangers, Pretty Boy. You don't know the first thing about me. You could be in some deep shit right now. I guess you won't know unless you come with me."

"I'm coming with you," Seth repeated determinedly.

Mr. Business smirked wider and sultrily replied, "Not yet you're not." His tone was deep and husky, but also teasing as it caressed Seth's ears. He whimpered.

Just then, the echo of the countdown in side reached their ears. Mr. Business pulled back slightly and captured Seth's gaze with his intensely. Seth suddenly found his back against the side of the cab. He couldn't move; he could hardly breathe. Every nerve in his body was on fire, hyper aware of the man pressing himself against him.

10 …

9 …

Seth swallowed hard as Mr. Business glanced down at his lips, licking his own.

8 …

7 …

6 …

Seth swiped his tongue across his lips in reaction, feeling a stirring in his groin as Mr. Business' head leaned in closer.

5 …

4 …

A hand. Cupping Seth's cheek as he leaned into it, his eyes never leaving the man's in front of him. The distance between them lessened more and more until Seth could feel the man's breath against his lips, their noses bumping and brushing almost intimately.

3 …

2 …

A brush. Just one infinitesimal brush of his lips against Seth was enough to make him putty in Mr. Business' arms. He melted against the cab, craving more.

1 …

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A gasp.

It forced its way out of Seth's chest as lips pressed hard against his own. His eyes rolled at the pure intensity of his New Year's kiss.

A tongue.

It slithered into his parted mouth, drawing a moan from the younger man's throat as he leaned into Mr. Business and wrapped his arms around his neck. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Mr. Business knew exactly what to do with his tongue; he was a flawless kisser and had Seth's mind in a tailspin.

Seth whimpered as his partner pulled away entirely too soon for his liking. He was panting, gasping for air with his arms still securely around his neck. For the fourth time that night, Mr. Business had turned his legs into jello. Thank God the cab was at his back and he'd had his hold on Mr. Business.

His lips still pressed gently to Seth's, Mr. Business whispered, "I'm Jacob Black … and I'm about to blow your mind."

"Too little too late for that, me thinks," Seth replied without thought, giggling incessantly.

The alcohol he'd consumed might be coming to bite him in the ass just a little bit.

He wondered if Jacob Black would bite him in the ass ... Perhaps he should ask him to later?

For the first time in God knows how long, a genuine laugh burst from deep within Jacob's chest.

"You've seen nothing yet, Pretty Boy," he informed him seductively.

Seth shuddered. "Seth. My name is Seth," he whimpered.

"Seth …" he whispered almost reverently. "Get in the cab, Seth. You're wasting precious time here; I could have had you coming for a second- no, a third time already. Get in."

Seth just about died and went to heaven.

He whimpered his okay and clambered into the cab, flustered and completely turned the fuck on. Jacob climbed in after him, tugging on his suit jacket as he settled in the seat next to him. He told the cab driver his address before going silent. Seth's eyes widened at the address, recognising it as one of the best neighbourhoods in the whole of Seattle, and the most expensive.

The whole drive to Jacob's place, Seth couldn't help wondering what he'd truly set himself up for.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Drop me some love if you have time :)**

**Part Two on Friday!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	2. Steamy Nights

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 6,614**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Two**

**Steamy Night**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Very Early Morning**

**January 1st**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Seth completely lost his grip on his sanity as Jacob wedged him between his hot, ripped frame and the solid oak door of his home. All he could think about, hear, see and feel was Jacob Black, and in that moment, Seth wanted nothing else than to get even closer to the beautiful man, to feel his lips caress his skin and bruise his neck, to feel his teeth nibble on his hard flesh as he cried out in ecstasy.

Their mouths were frantic—licking, biting and slurping at each other as Jacob pressed his thick length into the seam of Seth's pants. He'd never before regretted wearing leather as he did in that moment, being more confined than ever.

Jacob nipped and sucked as his jaw, licking a path up the man's chin to reclaim his lips in a searing kiss, moaning and gasps gushing from their chests. Every touch set Seth's nerve endings aflame, scorching him from the inside out.

Jacob's mouth descended without a second's hesitation as Seth flung his head back, hitting the hardwood with a thump! The younger man moaned wantonly as soft lips sucked along his sacrificed neck. Seth whimpered loudly, desperate to feel more of the gorgeous man against him. He lifted his legs, as display of his own strength, and wrapped them around the other's trim waist, pulling Jacob's cock against his tighter and tighter.

Jacob grunted, his mouth working feverishly to decorate Seth's defensively neck with hickeys and bites. The little bruises made something swell inside of Jacob on a primal level, a low growl sounding deep in his chest as his eyes feasted up his handiwork every few seconds between sucks and licks.

For the second time that night, Jacob humped and rubbed Seth towards his climax, jets of hot, white seed shooting into his already soiled boxer-briefs at a second's notice as he screamed loudly into the cavernous house. Jacob grunted as it felt like his hair was caving at the roots under Seth's death grip, but the desperate, euphoric wail coming from the younger man's throat was more than enough to make up for the pain. Besides, he kind of liked a little pain with his pleasure.

"Yeah, that's right, Pretty Boy, you scream my name. You tell the whole neighbourhood who you belong to tonight," he growled into Seth's ear, smirking when he shivered and whimpered against him.

"Oh fuck …" Seth shouted in ecstasy.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Pretty Boy. You won't be able to walk for a week after I'm done with you. You want that, hmm? You want me to pound your tight ass with my hard cock?" Jacob whispered into the younger man's ear teasingly and tauntingly.

Seth gasped. He knew people loved dirty talk, but he'd have never guessed himself to be a part of that category. Jacob's voice was deep, husky and sexy, commanding and seductively speaking directly to his cock. He'd just came; how the fuck was he so hard again?!

Then Jacob pressed his throbbing member into Seth's groin, waiting impatiently for his answer as he growled, "I asked you a question, boy!"

"Ah! Yes! Please, yes!" Seth shouted hoarsely.

"Hold on," Jacob grunted seconds before he yanked the boy from the wall.

Seth squeaked in surprise, his limbs instinctively constricting around his carrier as he was swept away through the house. He moaned into Jacob's neck as his groin rubbed and pushed against Jacob's washboard abs, creating delicious friction that made his head spin. A door slammed open and shut, and then Seth was thrown, quite literally, onto a large, king-sized bed with an unattractive 'oomph!'

Jacob's lustful gaze roamed all over the younger man as he lay panting in the middle of his bed. His powerful, dominant position as he towered above Seth was a surprising turn on the for the boy as he let his own eyes wander and memorise the fine specimen before him. Seth gulped as he watched Jacob loosen his tie, the silky fabric sliding silently from around his neck as it was pulled teasingly.

As it swung free, dangling from Jacob's large hand, he smirked speculatively between it and his soon-to-be lover. He then flung the fabric onto the bed beside Seth, his smirk widening into a devilish grin. "I think we'll keep that close … Might want to use that later."

Seth whimpered at his words. His mouth ran dry as he watched Jacob's chunky fingers fiddle with his shirt buttons, popping each one slowly as he watched the younger man's reaction. Seth's mouth was then suddenly like Niagara Falls, his salivary glands working overtime as Jacob's God-like chest was revealed for him to feast upon.

He couldn't stop himself as he blurted, "You are fucking gorgeous!" He then blushed scarlet as realisation hit him, seeing Jacob grin wickedly.

"Am I now?" he purred deeply.

He slid his blue shirt down his muscular arms, undoing his cuffs before throwing the unwanted fabric across the room distractedly.

Seth longed to run his hands all over is ripped body, to sample every inch with his lips and tongue. His tongue twitched as he leered at the darkened, puckered nipples protruding from his rock hard chest. He licked his lips, his gaze caught on the splattering of hair around his belly button, leading down to more … forbidden places that Seth couldn't wait to discover for him. If the size of his bulge was any indication, Seth knew it would be the discovery of the century.

"Like what you see?" Jacob asked gruffly.

Seth nodded, biting his lip. "Oh yeah …" he breathed in longing.

Jacob couldn't deny that this kid was good for his deflated ego. The way he was leering at every inch of his body, the intense lust and need he was showing him, renewed Jacob's fallen confidence. Brady had shredded it to pieces when he did what he did– No, he wouldn't think about that back-stabbing bastard tonight, especially tonight of all nights. Besides, this young man deserved better than having his lover imagine someone else.

"Come here," Jacob commanded, watching with a wicked smile as Seth practically tripped over himself to obey. "Shirt off."

Seth didn't even have a chance to comply as Jacob's hands shot forward, taking a hold of his shirt collar with two hands before tearing. Buttons whizzed in all directions. Seth couldn't contain the loud gasp as he once again watched the impressive display of power. Jesus, he was so fucking hard. He was ready to explode, and yet, Jacob hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"Deal with my pants," Jacob grunted, finally at his wit's end with his confinement.

Seth's hands shook as they reached out for Jacob's belt buckle, the man in question smirking in amusement as he watched and waited. Glancing up from under his eyelashes, Seth fumbled with the buckle. After two failed attempts, the older man became impatient and batted Seth's hands away to take care of it himself. Seth blushed profusely, feeling embarrassed and slight inadequate, unable to complete such a simple task.

Jacob lifted the boy's chin with his index finger as it dropped, forcing him to look up at him shyly. He was surprised to feel his gaze soften at the vulnerable expression that betrayed the boy's youth. Seth swallowed thickly.

"Practice makes perfect, Pretty Boy …" he whispered quietly, causing Seth to bite his lip and nod shakily. Jacob's tone softened further. "You're not experienced, are you?"

Feeling completely humiliated, Seth shook his head and cut his gaze off to the side.

"Are you a virgin?"

Jacob had to ask; he didn't want to hurt or traumatise the poor boy just because he wanted a good, hard, rough fuck. He wasn't a complete bastard.

Much to his relief, Seth quickly shook his head. "No! No, I'm not."

"You better not be lying because you're embarrassed," Jacob warned gruffly as he narrowed his eyes.

Seth shook his head again. "I'm not lying. I know that could be dangerous … I'm just not very experienced," he assured the older man, slightly relieved that he wasn't being ridiculed by him.

Jacob nodded once in satisfaction. "Good … I don't need to deal with a virgin for what I have in mind," he replied densely.

Seth shivered violently. Jacob smirked.

"Now, I'm assuming you'll have no problem with the pants?" Jacob teased, smiling genuinely so Seth would realise he was.

The boy giggled, blushing prettily as he shook his head. "No, Sir," he murmured.

Jacob groaned loudly, causing Seth's eyes to widen.

"Fuck, say that again," Jacob demanded forcefully.

"S-say what? No … or … Sir?" Seth asked in confusion until Jacob groaned again. "Sir … Would you like me to call you Sir, Mr. Jacob?"

Jacob smirked at the kid's sudden burst of confidence. "You know, I just think I might want that," he purred.

"Okay … Sir," Seth murmured.

"Get to it, boy," he growled in response.

And so he did, making quick work of the little button and zipper. His mouth watered as the black cotton of his boxer-briefs below the grey fabric was revealed. Seth shoved the pants down and then they were stepped out of and discarded just as fast as the shirt had been.

"Boxer-briefs. Make it quick."

Seth's nerves returned, as did his shakes, as he reached for the black cotton. With only a second hesitation, he yanked before he could second guess himself. He knew he was staring, and most likely drooling, but if anyone was faced with what Seth had been in that moment, no one could possibly blame him. Mouth gaping, Seth wondered, and not for the first time that night, what the fuck he'd gotten himself into.

His ass clenched at the thought of Jacob's monster cock getting anywhere near it. Jutting out and fully engorged and weeping, Jacob's cock was an easy eight and a half inches long and at least two and a half inches wide. A phantom ache in Seth's jaw told him giving that fucker a blow job would be painful. He'd only seen two cocks in his life, other than his own of course, and that one was easily the biggest he'd ever seen.

For a moment, Seth didn't know whether he could go through with tonight after all.

"Don't be intimidated," Jacob's gentle voice penetrated Seth's shocked and awed reverie, drawing his gaze up to the older man.

He couldn't help it; he scoffed. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have someone wanting to plough you with a monster cock," he retorted thoughtlessly. Fuck, how many times was he going to mortify himself?!

Rather than getting mad, Jacob threw his head back on his shoulders and guffawed loudly into the room, his ego and confidence swelling exponentially. "Oh Seth … have you no brain filter?"

Seth blushed. "It seems not …" he sighed, still somewhat fuzzy inside from hearing his name come from such a beautiful man's lips. He dropped his head again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, pretty boy, look at me," Jacob demanded, suddenly serious. It was his tone that drew Seth's gaze upwards. "I'm not a barbarian. I might be … passionate, but I won't hurt you. You're young, have so much to learn, so I'll go easy on you … at least the first time anyway."

He chuckled as Seth flushed in pleasure and arousal. Kicking his underwear to the side, he began to kneel on the end of the bed, forcing Seth to scuttle back a little to make room. Still, Jacob didn't allow him to move too far, stroking his hands up the boy's legs and inner thighs. Seth's eyes fluttered at the sensation, swallowing thickly as the older man got closer and closer.

"How's about to get rid of these?" Jacob suggested, pulling at the waistband of Seth's pants.

Seth nodded and bit his lip as Jacob gripped his hips and pulled, forcing him to lay flat on the bed. Dark hands gripped his pants and pulled, sliding them down an inch at a time until his hard cock was precariously trapped beneath of his waistband, threatening to pop out under the strain. With a smirk up at him, Jacob yanked the material down the rest of the way before quickly removing them from the scenario completely.

He sat back on his heels, cock jutting out proudly as he surveyed the younger man's appendage. Seth felt oddly vulnerable under the man's gaze, barely resisting the urge to cover himself self-consciously. The longer Jacob looked without acting, the stronger the urge became until Seth had to act on it. Unfortunately, Jacob caught his wrists before he could, pinning them against the bed either side of them.

He hovered over the younger boy, lips poised at his ear as he whispered, "A respectable seven and a half inches, I would say … Just the right size for my mouth."

Seth groaned at the thought of having Jacob surrounding him just as the man in question began to plaster his neck with kisses, licks and nips, moving silently lower with each one. A gasp tore from the boy's throat as Jacob's lips engulfed his nipple, suck hard before doing the same with the other. Seth couldn't control his hands any longer, moving them to the back of the other's head to hold him in place.

Jacob buried his nose deep into Seth's pubic hair and inhaled, groaning softly at the musky scent. Seth shifted and giggled slightly as the other began to stroke his nose through the fine hair, tickling him. Jacob grinned up at him playfully before turning his attention back to the turgid cock below his face.

"Such a beautiful cock," he whispered.

Pointing his tongue, Jacob stroked a single, wet line up the underside of Seth's cock, revelling in the groan the action elicited from the younger male. He did it again and again, harder and faster until, without notice, his lips encased the head of his cock within them. Seth's back arched as he gasped, hands fisted in the comforter below him as he lost himself to the sensations.

Kissing, sucking and licking his turgid member, Jacob brought Seth closer and closer to his third pinnacle, pumping his hand up and down his shaft as he focused on the tip. He lifted his cock out the way before pulling one of his testicle into his mouth, making the boy cry out hoarsely. He pulled on the flesh until it popped from his lips audibly before doing the same with his other.

Not wasting another second and wanting to move on to the finale, Jacob slid his mouth down Seth's member, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head a couple of times before taking him deeper. Seth's hips bucked up when the head of his cock hit the back of Jacob's throat and sinking deeper still. Jacob swallowed around his cock, constricting his cock head until he was fit to burst.

But then Seth felt it, a single digit stroking between his cheeks, searching for that puckered hole. He shivered as the digit pressed against it before disappearing, only for it to appear against his lips.

"Suck," Jacob commanded against his cock.

Seth opened his mouth and sucked the digit in deeply, making sure to get it wet and lubricated. After a minute, the digit pulled back and he let it slip from his mouth. Holding his breath in anticipation, the finger trailed across his ass cheek to the puckered hole, pressing once again. He clenched instinctively but soon relaxed under its careful, pleasurable strokes.

Jacob pushed Seth's legs wider to give him better access before abruptly sliding his digit into the younger man, up to the first knuckle. Seth tensed at the intrusion, his body naturally trying to push it out. Ever so slightly, the finger began to wiggle, subtly forcing his entrance to relax until Jacob's could slide into the second knuckle.

"Mm, so hot and tight … I can't wait to sink my cock in there," he murmured against Seth's inner thigh.

The kid could only whimper and moan in agreement, wanting it more than ever.

The digit slowly thrust in and out of Seth's entrance until a second joined it. Nice and slowly, he was opening up and relaxing into the bed as Jacob worked him over expertly. Whimpers, mewls and groans escaped his chest regularly, voicing his pleasure to the man giving it to him. Jacob's name left Seth's lips more than ever as he got closer and closer to that edge.

Seth nearly shot up from the bed as blinding pleasure shot through him. Jacob had found his prostate and was abusing it with his two digits, chuckling at the loud mewls that wrenched from the young man.

With an abrupt squeeze of his ball sac and those probing fingers jutting hard into his prostrate, Seth was done, his toes curling as he shot warm jets of cum deep into Jacob's throat, which he swallowed dutifully. Seth's voice was raw from all the screaming and pleading, twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm and from the sensitivity of his cock as his lover licked him clean.

Once he was done, Jacob began to decorate his thighs and stomach with soft kisses and some playful, little nips as he ascended Seth, rubbing his body over the younger man's until they were face-to-face. Seth was still panting, his eyes closed as he tried to recover his lost brain function. He could feel Jacob's hot breath blowing over his face, coaxing him to relax further under the strong male.

But then Jacob was kissing him, deep but slowly as his arms circled the boy, pulling him tight to his broad chest. Seth sighed into his mouth, tasting himself on Jacob's tongue as it infiltrated his mouth. He wrapped his arms and legs around him. He could feel Jacob's cock nudge his entrance and was proud to say he didn't tense at all. No, the only thing he felt was desire, need and want – he needed Jacob. Now.

"Please … Sir, please … I need you," Seth pleaded hoarsely, pulling back to peer up at the older man intensely.

"No need to beg, Pretty Boy," he replied deeply, sitting up to reach for something on his night stand.

Seth panted in anticipation at the sound of tearing foil, watching intently as Jacob rolled a condom down his thick length. He shivered as Jacob snapped the cap open on the lube bottle, coating his fingers generously. He smirked at Seth, watching his reaction as he lathered his cock good with the warmed lube. He then squirted more lube into his hands and rubbed them together before reaching down to Seth's entrance. He moaned as Jacob's fingers slipped into him, three this time.

He was so ready to be fucked by this beautiful man!

"Now! Do it now, damn it!" Seth growled impatiently.

Jacob laughed. "So eager to be pounded … Okay, better brace yourself, Pretty Boy," Jacob rumbled, hovering over Seth again as he reached between them and grasped the base of his cock, lining himself up against Seth's entrance.

Seth shivered as his cock pressed more deliberately against the puckered hole of his ass, keeping himself relaxed as Jacob pushed forward gently. Two nudges and the head of his cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle, causing Seth to tense and give a silent cry of pain. Jacob cupped the younger boy's cheek and kissed him gently.

"It's okay. You're okay. Just relax. Take a breath, Pretty Boy," he coached encouragingly, gently stroking his cheek and long side comfortingly.

It took him a few minutes, but Seth was finally able to calm down and relax, allowing Jacob's cock to slide in further. He concentrated on his breathing as his lover worked himself to the brim inside of him. Seth let loose a huge gust of air as Jacob settled completely home, his ball sac pressed amazingly against Seth's ass.

Jacob groaned at the feeling of Seth's warmth surrounding him. Months; It had been months since he was able to bury his cock into anyone and it felt fucking amazing. He grabbed Seth's knees and brought them up next to his sides, spreading the younger boy out even more. They both groaned as he slid in further. Seth had never felt so full.

"Move … God, please move," Seth mewled, bucking his hips into Jacob's slightly. Jacob reciprocated, making the boy gasp. "Yes! More."

"You asked for it, kid," Jacob grunted, bracing his weight on his hands either side of Seth's shoulders before slowly retreating from his warmth.

There was nothing more satisfying for Jacob in that moment than hearing the boy's sharp cry of surprise and pleasure as he slammed home again. Again and again, he withdrew and shoved himself inside his young lover, both losing themselves to the intensity of their coupling.

Seth's head was thrown back, his hands anchored in the pillow above his head as he braced himself for Jacob's powerful thrusting. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach, adding to the erotic sensation as he felt it dry against his skin. He tried his best to keep his knees bolted to Jacob's sides, but ended up locking his ankles at the small of his back as Jacob's thrusts strengthened, driving faster and faster into his entrance.

"Oh god … oh god … oh god … oh my God!"

Seth could hardly believe the pleasure Jacob was wreaking upon his body. It felt like a dream. He was completely losing it, tearing the pillowcase twisting within in his fingers. He let go, burying his hands in Jacob's hair before clawing at his scalp. Something in that moment made Jacob snap and his thrusts amped up, pounding into Seth at a punishing rate, but enticing only hoarse wails of blinding pleasure from the younger man.

Seth could feel his end approaching, his toes curling in anticipation of its intensity. His breath was coming in chopped gasps, barely able to inhale enough air before Jacob's thrust would knock it right back out of him. He clawed at Jacob's back, lifting his hips marginally, but it was enough for Jacob to find it – his prostrate.

With a hoarse cry, Seth came harder than he ever had in his life all over their stomachs, white spots exploding in his vision as he tightened around Jacob's thrusting cock. The older man faltered slightly, overwhelmed by the cobra-like tightness suffocating his cock.

He roared, coming abruptly as Seth twisted his nipple and pulled at it, coaxing the older man's climax. He rutted into the boy twice before coming to a stand still, his face contorted in pleasure and pain as he filled the condom forcefully.

Jacob collapsed in a messy, panting heap over Seth's chest, knocking the wind out of him slightly. For countless minutes, they lay panting into each other's necks, Jacob's member softened inside the boy. He sat up on his heels, holding onto the condom as he slid out. Seth groaned at the loss, his eyes closing as he rode his post-coital high.

He felt and heard Jacob leave the bed, disappearing somewhere in the room, presumably to dispose of the condom. Seth couldn't believe he had the strength to move; he could barely open his eyes to see Jacob sauntering back into the room, a smug smirk on his face as he looked over the young boy.

"Look at the state of you. You made such a mess," Jacob tutted with that same smirk.

Seth couldn't help it; he giggled. He was still so high on endorphins that any other response was unacceptable. Apparently, his brain filter was even more non-existent after sex than it had been before. "I've never come so hard. Fuck, when can we do that again?"

Jacob threw his head back and guffawed loudly, finally reaching the bed. Instead of getting back on like Seth had expected, he leaned down and scooped the young man up into his arms bridal-style, causing Seth to squeak embarrassingly loud in surprise. He clutched onto Jacob's neck, suddenly conscious of the dull throbbing of his ass.

"You need a shower."

Seth snorted. "I will not be able to stand up tonight … or maybe for the next week," he laughed, making Jacob smirk that smug smile again.

"I know; I did warn you, didn't I?" he teased.

Seth giggled. What was with all the giggling all of a sudden? Sex turns me into a chick, apparently, he thought to himself while he outwardly replied, "Yes. Yes you most certainly did, and I was hoping you'd live up to your promises."

"Mmm … You won't be praising me in the morning when it feels like you've been speared by a twelve inch steel pipe repeatedly," Jacob joked.

"No, just an eight inch monster cock," Seth contradicted.

Jacob just laughed.

Seth was beyond surprised when Jacob lowered him down into a filled bathtub. Was this customary? Seth couldn't remember Eric ever telling their friends about a post-coital bath that was run by his one-night-standee. Nevertheless, Seth wasn't complaining. The almost scalding water was a blessing, seeping into his aching muscles and easing the dull throb in his ass. He sighed, groaning slightly as he sunk deeper into the bathtub.

Jacob couldn't be sure if the bath was normal for a one night stand; it probably wasn't. Habits die hard though; he was so used to doing the same for … well, for someone else. It was ingrained in him now. Seth seemed to be pleasantly surprised and enjoying it immensely so maybe he'd done something right. He began to leave his bathroom, to leave Seth to it, when the boy in question spoke up, sounding disgruntled.

"You're leaving? You're not going to jump in as well?"

Even to his own ears, that sounded a little too intimate for what the night signified. It was a one night stand, not a romantic break at some hotel or beach house. Seth blushed for even suggesting it.

Thankfully, instead of laughing at him, Jacob only turned and smirked at the other male.

"Nah, you go ahead. Get your energy back – I'm not done with you by a long shot."

Seth squeaked in alarm and slight arousal, his eyes wide. "Really?" he asked, his voice increasing in pitch.

Jacob laughed. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet. Soak. Relax. Recuperate. I'll get some water for our next round. You're going to need it," Jacob warned, flashing a shell-shocked Seth one last smirk before retreating from the bathroom.

Fuck me … what the shitting hell have I gotten myself into?! Seth questioned himself in complete disbelief. Either I'm one stupid son of a bitch, or the luckiest motherfucker in the world for landing someone as fuck-hot as Jacob Black.

It was a god damned miracle. Seth's strength suddenly returned to him in one fell swoop, the throbbing in his ass ceasing completely as anticipation took root in the pit of his stomach. Bring on round two! Or he suppose,d in his case, round five!

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Seth awoke the next morning sweating buckets, cocooned within a heavy blanket. His eyes slid open and looked blearily around his bed– no, not his bedroom.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him, and Seth could barely understand how he could possibly have forgotten.

New Year's Eve … Eclipse bar … the guys … Jacob Black … the dancefloor orgasm … catching Jacob's cab before he left … his New Year's kiss … front door orgasm … blow job orgasm … the pounding he took from his lover's monster cock … the soothing, non-customary bath in his tub … giving Jacob head … making Jacob come all over his face … the bookshelf orgasm with his hands tied behind his back with that God damned tie … the doggy-style orgasm – again with his hands tied behind his back and Jacob's hands clutching his forearms, ramming into him forcefully … riding his cock to orgasm … the countless bites, nips and kisses he'd riddled my skin with.

Seth felt his face catch aflame at some of the things Jacob had him do last night. He hadn't exactly been adventurous in the bedroom before, but some of the things Jacob had done were beyond anything in his comprehension. He'd loved all of it; he wished he could rewind time and experience it all again. He couldn't help but wondered whether Jacob fucked the same guys twice or if he was more of a love-'em-and-leave-'em' type.

Leaving his heavy thoughts behind for the time being, Seth took a deep breath and released it slowly, turning his attention to the heavy blanket thrown over him. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to find it wasn't a blanket at all – it was Jacob.

Seth had been asleep on his stomach and somehow, Jacob had sprawled himself partially over Seth's back, pinning him to the mattress with his colossus weight. It wasn't uncomfortable; quite the contrary, Seth hadn't felt safer in his entire life than having Jacob laid on top of him. His face was buried in Seth's neck, his breathing slow and deep in sleep.

Seth hated the thought of disturbing him, especially if his presence in Jacob's house, now that he was bound to be more sober, would be fussed about. However, nature called – Seth needed to pee. Somehow, he managed to gently wiggle his way from beneath his lover, only causing him to stir for a second or two before he settled back down with a loud snore, his face buried in Seth's pillow.

Seth made the mistake of trying to stretch once he was upright. The shooting pain in his ass caught him off guard and had him doubled over in a second flat. Fuck, that hurt! He now knew what Jacob meant when he said he wouldn't be singing his praises in the morning. It totally felt like he'd been rammed by a steel pipe repeatedly.

He limped his way to the bathroom, blushing as he glanced at the bathtub, and then again as he spotted the bookshelves when he returned after dealing with his business. Jacob hadn't moved an inch. Seth took a minute or so to just watch him sleep.

His stomach growled at one point and he began to rub it hungrily. He wondered whether Jacob would mind if he had breakfast, but then it occurred to him that he could make Jacob breakfast as well. As sort of a thank-you. God only knows he deserved one. Seth had had one hell of a night.

With his mind set, Seth pulled on Jacob's discarded shirt from last night, since Jacob had burst the buttons off his, and limped through massive home he'd spent the night in. He took his time, partly due to his pain in the ass (pun completely intended) and partly because he glanced behind every single door he came to. What could he say, he was a nosey fucker.

He was completely unprepared as he opened the door to a baby's nursery, a little boy's at a guess. Seth's eyes widened as he realised, peering around at all the blue and hanging monkeys, that Jacob, the man who fucked his brains out last night, was a daddy. Was he married? Seth couldn't remember seeing a wedding band on his hand, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

His curiosity piqued as he spotted a few picture frames over on top of the dresser. He cautiously entered the room, pushing the door too behind him as he hoped Jacob wouldn't wake and find him in his son's room. He crossed the room, his shaking hand reaching out to pick up the biggest picture frame. He gasped quietly, smiling softly down at Jacob, who had tears streaming down his face as he held a newborn baby close to his chest, their faces so close that the tears splashed onto the baby's cheeks as well.

Seth's heart squeezed with an unknown emotion, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes. Jacob looked … he looked loving and so tender holding his son. Seth, for just a moment, allowed himself to imagine that that nursery was his son's nursery, that he had a place in Jacob's life permanently. He then felt a very familiar emotion creep up on him – jealousy. He was jealous of whoever actually had a place at Jacob's side, raising a son together. He wanted to be there instead.

His eyes then widened in shock, and rightly so. How could he think something like that? He hardly knew Jacob; they met only last night and hardly said anything substantial to each other. Seth was losing his god damn mind!

It was at that point when Seth put the photo frame back down and quickly retreated from the nursery, his mind a million miles away as he limped towards the stairs, ignoring the rest of the doors in his haste to put as much distance between him and the baby's nursery as possible. He was so confused.

Shaking it all off, he eventually found the kitchen – the massive, very beautiful kitchen that Seth could easily make himself at home in. There's that feeling again, the one that confused him to no end – longing. He sighed, naturally gravitating towards the fridge in search of sustenance, his stomach agreeing to his motions with a loud rumble.

He was gleeful when he was presented with a freshly stock fridge, full to the brim with all manners of food. He spotted the bacon and instantly grabbed for it, his mouth watering at the thought of high quality pig for breakfast. He also took out some eggs, the sausages, onions and mushrooms and the cheese – he was making omelettes. He assumed Jacob wasn't allergic to any of the ingredients since it was his fridge and all.

He spotted a coffee machine – one of those high-tech ones, not just a brewing pot – and made himself one, sighing in relief as the bitter, black liquid poured down his throat. Then he got to cooking, finding all he needed with minimal searching. He was careful to clean up after himself; it would be rude to leave a mess. He was just plating up Jacob's cheese omelette, bacon and sausage when movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His head snapped up, face blushing sweetly as he looked upon Jacob idling in the doorway, looking pensive. Seth held his breath, slowing easing his movement to a stop as they looked at each other. Seth's heart was beating a mile a minute, thinking that he was seconds away from being thrown out. It was inevitable, of course, but he hoped Jacob wasn't a jerk about it.

"Shouldn't I be the one cooking you breakfast?" Jacob asked speculatively after a few minutes of tense silence.

Seth's lungs released with a big gush as he smiled softly and shrugged. "I figured, with all the work you did last night, you deserved a nice breakfast this morning. Sort of a thank-you, I guess," he replied shyly as he looked down at Jacob's full plate.

Hesitantly, he set the plate in before one of the two seats at the island counter, watching Jacob curiously as he hesitated in the doorway. He looked like he maybe wanted to bolt or something. Was he freaked out by his own kitchen or something? Seth eyed him questioningly. Jacob sighed.

"Sorry … it's just been a while since anyone but me has cooked in here. It's … weird," he finally mumbled, making his way towards his waiting plate. He took a seat and nodded his thanks to Seth before digging in.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I just wanted to say thank you," Seth mumbled, looking down at the frying pan he was cooking with as he blushed scarlet.

"You don't have to say thank you, Seth. It was a mutual thing we had going," Jacob chuckled, taking another bite.

Seth blushed again. "I know, I just … It was quite obvious you were the more experienced out the two of us. You knew exactly what to do, where to touch me … I guess this is a way for me to make up the work load, or something."

Jacob sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He finished his breakfast in silence, watching his young lover cook for himself and begin eating right there by the stove. Quietly, he pushed his stool back and approached him. Seth didn't hear him and startled when two warm hands took hold of his waist. Lips appeared by his ear.

"You're ridiculous, Seth. Don't you get it? I invited you over here, I initiated the whole night. I've always liked being in control, Seth; my pleasure comes from pleasing others," he whispered softly, allowing his breath to cascade down Seth's neck as his lips brushed against his earlobe. "Every moan, every whimper, every scream – it all gets me off. There was no 'work' involved, Seth. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, and you had an equal part in my pleasure. Don't sell yourself short."

Seth was too stunned to reply verbally. His body leaned back, melting into Jacob's chest briefly as the older man kissing and sucked on his neck a little. He moaned, tilting his head to the side to give him more access, but instead, Jacob pulled away.

"I have to get to work. Thank you, for the lovely breakfast. It was a welcomed surprise. Can I trust you not to steal anything if I leave you here?" he asked, picking up his briefcase from the island counter.

Seth spun around, stunned further into silence by Jacob's trust in him. He nodded vehemently.

"Good …" Jacob approached the young man again, getting up into his personal space as he leaned in for one final kiss. "Have a good day, Pretty Boy. I suggest putting some ice on your ass, it may help. Feel free to have a bath before you leave. It's the least I could do since I fucked you raw."

And with that, Jacob slipped out the house. Seconds later, Seth heard the garage door open and his car zooming down the driveway, leaving Seth to wander about his house with all the trust in the world. Seth was still speechless.

It was only fifteen minutes later, after he'd showered and dressed fully, having stolen Jacob's discarded shirt, that he realised Jacob never gave him a telephone number. Seth's heart plummeted. So that was it then? Just one night? He couldn't help but be disappointed, but also grateful. Jacob had showed him so much last night, he'd completely rocked his world and Seth knew that he'd never forget it, not even in seventy years.

Of course, he could just as easily rooted through Jacob's phone book and copied the number, but Seth couldn't help feeling that was a little creepy. Jacob hadn't given him his number for a reason; he had his night of passion, and that was enough for him. Seth didn't completely share that sentiment. He'd have that man again and again if he had his way in the future, but he knew when to take a hint.

'Thanks for the mind-blowing night, but now it's time to go,' was the message. Seth respected that. At least he'd have Jacob's shirt as a memento.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**If there is enough expressed desire through reviews, I may just extend this so get reviewing if you want to see more!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	3. Longing

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so the response was more than enough for me to want to continue this for you all! Thank you everyone who voted! It's also nice to see some old names in there too! Here's the next chappie!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 5,816**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Three**

**Longing**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Late Morning**

**January 1st**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Holy shit!" Eric exclaimed with wide eyes as he stared at his friend's mauled neck.

Seth paused and blushed under his friends' scrutiny. Bella, Eric and Ben were the only ones home when Seth stepped into the house they all shared, and each of them were gaping at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head. He shifted uncomfortably, looking left, right and then suddenly down at himself to see what they could supposedly see.

Was it the shirt? Seth had no choice but to steal Jacob's since the man had completely demolished his own.

Seth held his hands up at his sides, palms forward as he asked, "What? What did I do?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to fucking know. Maybe if you told us, it'll explain why your neck has been mauled by a damn bear!" Bella laughed, her eyes still wide as she stared at him.

Seth frowned deeply in confusion, a hand unconsciously moving to his neck. He pressed a little too hard on a particular spot and winced. He frowned even deeper. It hadn't hurt earlier when he washed his neck in the shower.

"I bet it fucking hurts, dude!" Ben howled. "Seriously, go look in the mirror. Someone had a damn good night!"

Without pause, Seth hurried over to the mirror they had hanging over the fireplace in the living room, his friends marching after him so that they could see his reaction. They lingered in the doorway as Seth stopped in front of the mirror, his eyes widening comically as he gasped, shocked by the state of his neck.

"Christ …" he breathed in awe and afraid to touch it anymore in case he made it worse.

"Oh, Sethy, I doubt Christ, or God for that matter, had anything to do with that," Eric cackled with a big-ass, shit-eating grin on his young face.

There wasn't a patch of skin that hadn't been marked, mapped with hickeys, bites and nips from Jacob's sinuous mouth and teeth. Just above his collarbone, a huge, purple bruise stood out like a sore thumb. It was the same spot, Seth realised, that hurt just a second ago when he'd touched it.

Gently, he ran his finger over the black and purple marking, his mind flashing to when Jacob must have done it – as he fucked Seth against the bookshelves in his bedroom, the wood digging into Seth's back. He remembered Jacob doing something akin to growling as he attached his mouth, teeth and tongue and all, to that one spot, sucking aggressively as he made Seth come.

Seth shivered just thinking about it. Jacob had made him come harder than ever right then. Had to be the highlight of the night, or one of them. He was pretty sure that every single orgasm was a highlight of his night.

"Seriously, Sethy, we need major details here! Who was this guy? You shot off so fast last night that you never said! You never even stayed for midnight!" Bella was suddenly complaining, her face scrunching up in her displeasure as it always does. She'd been counting on all of her friends to be there last night.

Seth turned and smiled apologetically at his childhood best friend, despite the fact that he wouldn't change anything about last night, not even for his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just … Fuck, he was just so hot, and he wanted to take me home, of all people. I just … I couldn't pass it up!" he explained, hoping she'd forgive him.

She giggled. "Sethy, you got exactly what you needed last night, by the looks of your neck anyway. I can totally forgive you …" she trailed off, making Seth think that there was a 'but' coming. And there was … "on one condition … Details! Right the fuck now!"

Seth couldn't help but grin as his friend's converged around him. Or rather, Eric and Bella did. As supportive and protective of mine and Eric's lifestyle and sexual orientation as he was, Ben was still a little uncomfortable with talking about our gay conquests so he left the three of them to their kiss and tell session, sending Seth a wink and grin as he did.

Eric dragged Seth over towards the sofas, practically throwing him down as he and Bella took their seats either side of him.

With one more demand from Eric, Seth began the tale of his whole night, starting from when he spluttered frantically about getting another round in so that he could ogle Mr. Business. Lying, he told them that he didn't get a name, simply for the fact that he wanted to keep that little detail to himself.

He described his dance, if that's what it was, with Jacob and his impressive display of power as he lifted him from the floor. He described his mind-blowing orgasm right there on the dancefloor, in the middle of all those people, and chuckled as they gaped at him in shock and awe, or in Eric's case, jealousy.

Bella swooned as she heard how he'd practically ordered Seth to meet him outside, and how he'd been the one to kiss her best friend as the clock struck twelve. She argued that it was a sign or something, that they were meant to be or some shit, but Seth dismissed the notion instantly. They had one night together. He fully expected to never see him again.

Eric blushed deep scarlet, chortling like the flamboyant gay man he was as Seth retold his front door orgasm and the pounding he took into Jacob's mattress. He gushed like a chick once he knew about the bath, spouting how it was so sweet and thoughtful but also unconventional as well, just like Seth had thought.

Eric mused that perhaps it was a habit of his, from a previous relationship. He redoubled his musings once Seth told his missing wedding band and the family photos in his house. Divorced, maybe. Probably.

Seth couldn't decide whether or not that made him feel better or worse. Better; because Jacob was single and available. Worse; because he was all alone with a small child, probably working at all hours of the day to maintain the high standard lifestyle he obviously led and give his son the best life he could as well. Seth's heart ached for him, and yet, he knew nothing about the man.

"So he pretty much fucked you senseless, and then pampered you so that he could fuck you senseless again … and again, and again?" Eric asked with wide, awed eyes.

Seth blushed and shrugged. "When you put it that way … He was aggressive. Not like, hurting me or anything. Maybe 'aggressive' is the wrong word. He was–"

"Passionate? Fiery? Intense?" Bella supplied with an eyebrow lift.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, pretty much all of the above. He was so into everything we did and knew exactly what he wanted, where he wanted me, how he wanted me. But, he also made sure I was alright, you know? Like with the bath, and while I was … uh … adjusting, if you know what I mean … he made sure to keep me calm, you know? His touches were gentle and caring almost ..."

"He sounds like the perfect lover … You wouldn't happen to remember the size of his di–"

"Eric!" Seth cut him off with a high pitched squeal of outrage, causing his two best friends to fall over each other, howling with laughter until tears streamed down their faces. His face was beet red as he remembered, biting his lip. He smirked, looking back at Eric. "Actually, E ... It does feel like I've been rammed repeatedly by a twelve inch steel pipe, if that helps your imagination any."

And with that, he flounced away, chuckling to himself when he heard Eric's appreciative, and somewhat jealous, groan of approval, and Bella's hysterical giggle. He shook his head and grinned at his friends' silliness, but also in memory of his spectacular night. He wondered if he'd ever meet someone who was as amazing as Jacob Black, but then sighed because he highly doubted it.

Seth moved gingerly around his bedroom as he changed, pulling out a pair of comfortable jeans. He dreaded sitting at any point in the day and wondered whether busying himself with his portion of the house work would be the best idea for him right then. He threw on a muscle shirt on his way out the bedroom, his feet bare against the soft carpet of the hallway.

He could hear Bella and Eric giggling in her bedroom, probably gossiping and speculating about his night with Mr. Business. He wasn't going to kiss and tell too much though, knowing what he had last night with his lover was something spectacular. He probably would never have it again, and he was okay with that because he had the memories fresh in his mind, but he knew, a few months from now, he'd be longing for another night with Mr. Black.

Thankfully, Ben had gone out, no doubt to spend time with his girlfriend, Angela, so Seth had the house somewhat to himself. He knew Eric and Bella could spend hours gossiping in their rooms so he wasn't worried that he'd be bothered by them any time soon.

He made himself a sandwich, slathering the peanut butter and jelly on each slice of bread before plastering them together. He didn't bother to cut into half because he was freaking starving. He blushed, thinking how he had worked up that appetite, despite having breakfast already. He began getting the kitchen in shape whilst he ate, one less job for him to do afterwards.

He then proceeded to clean the entire living room from top to bottom. He wondered whether a night of really good sex made him OCD or something with how particular he was being, but he couldn't help it. It was either this or sitting, and he really doubted he could do the latter without causing himself more harm.

After the living room, he moved onto the hallway closet and the laundry room. The others would know something was going on with him as soon as they saw how vigorous he'd been about his work. He didn't worry about it too much right then though.

Alice came home eventually, though Eric and Bella hadn't taken a breath of fresh air from her room the entire time, and looked at him funnily. At first, she didn't say anything, instead heading to the kitchen for something to drink before returning to him in his study hideaway. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she watched him dust the bookshelves and the spines of the books.

When he started on the tops of the books, she spoke, "Okay, what happened last night to make you so OCD?" she asked, trying to hold in her giggle. "Did he fuck work-ethic right into you, or something?"

"Hey, I have plenty of work ethic of my own, thank you very much," he griped, glaring at her over his shoulder. Then he added under his breath, "It certainly wouldn't take an eight inch peen to do it, surely."

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously.

A blush over took my face as I cleared my throat and replied, "Oh, nothing! Forget it ..."

She saw the blush brightening his cheeks though as well as the splattering of hickeys across his exposed neck, and had to giggle. "Oh, someone had a very good night. Details!" she implored, eyes widening in excitement.

Seth rolled his eyes but couldn't his smile appearing. "Go gossip with Bella and Eric. They know some of it," he told her, not really wanting to divulge anything else about his night.

She pouted but soon scampered off towards the stairs in search of gossip. Seth heard her talking before she'd even opened Bella's bedroom door, slamming it a second later a little too exuberantly. He knew that they'd be up there all night, talking and laughing at his expense.

He didn't care though; he was still lost in daze from his New year's night with the perfect stranger.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Early Morning**

**January 3rd**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Jacob growled under his breath as he marched towards the front door, fiddling hastily with his tie while hoping above all else that it would be Isabella standing on the other side of the wretched wood.

They were late for the day by at least twenty minutes. The fact that he had an important meeting this morning really didn't help Jacob's mood any. He would have to call in and say he would be late, which would not aid his reputation, which was immaculate and immense, whatsoever.

He yanked open the door and sighed deeply in relief, gazing down at Isabella as she smiled sheepishly at him. He cut off any apologies that were on her lips with his own reassurance. "It's fine, Isabella. We are running late as well. Come in," he told her, turning away from the open door and still messing with his stupid tie.

"Is Benjamin ready for school? I could do it if you'd like? Save time?" she offered as Jacob already made his way to the stairs.

"That would be great, Isabella. Thank you," he called from the top of the stairs just before he disappeared from sight.

With a smile, Bella stripped off her coat and bag, hanging them up beside the door before she made her way towards the kitchen, where she could hear the two young boys shouting playfully at each other.

She giggled upon entering, shaking her head at the mess between them on the table. "Now what is all this mess and shouting about? It's like feeding time at the zoo in here!" she teased from behind them, causing their heads to snapped around to look at her.

"BELLS!" Benjamin cheered quietly but excitedly as he hopped off his chair, barrelling across the kitchen towards her.

"ZOO!" Demetri squealed at the same time, clapping his messy hands together sloppily.

"We're so late, Bella! Daddy is all stressed because we didn't get up on time," Benji told her as he pulled away from her waist, making his way back to his food.

Bella followed behind him, kissing the younger boy in the highchair on top of the head as she passed.

"BELLS!" Demetri shouted, clapping his hands again.

Bella bit back a groan as some of the porridge on his hands splattered against her clean shirt, but she knew when taking this job that it was extremely likely she wouldn't be returning home in spotless shape.

"Alright, Ben, go and get ready for school, okay? What do you want in your lunch box?" she asked, moving to the cupboard to get the lunch box in question, along with the flask.

"PB&J, please, Bella. Oh! And some apple juice too, please?" he requested, walking out the room.

Bella smiled to herself at his impeccable manners. He certainly took after his father on that front. though, where Jacob was gruff and firm, his son was just quiet and shy. Still, their personalities didn't differ that much. Now Demetri, he was a ball of energy, loud and exuberant with everything he said and tried to do. He was a massive contrast to his father and big brother.

"Do you mind if I head out, Isabella? I'm late as it is," Jacob requested in his usual gruff manner, a scowl on his face as he peered at her.

She was used to this; she knew that scowl wasn't aimed at her, rather at the thought in his head. He tended to wear his emotions in his eyes, rather than his face, and was always lost in his thoughts no matter where he was. Clearly, in that moment, he was angry and frustrated about being late.

"No problem, Mr. Black. I'll make sure Ben gets to school," she assured him, wiping the surface of the table with a cloth.

"Good. I'll be back around four. You don't have class until seven tonight, right?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, seven. Take your time, Sir," she replied.

Picking up his briefcase, he made his way to the door. Just before he left, he turned back and wished, "Have a good day, Isabella."

"You too, Sir," she replied just as the front door slammed shut.

She heard his very expensive car peel out of the garage and down the driveway minutes later. It saddened her that he never said goodbye to his sons, but she had become accustomed to his shut off behaviour. It wasn't that he didn't love them. It was just hard for him after everything that he'd been through.

"Has Daddy gone?" Ben asked from the kitchen doorway, a sad frown on his face.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, Bud ... He left just a second ago ... but he wished you a good day at school and said that he would read to you at bedtime later," she added, lying her ass off.

She just couldn't stand the sadness on his face, which dissipated as soon as she told him what Jacob hadn't said.

"Really? He said that?!" he asked excitedly.

Bella nodded and inwardly smirked, imagining Mr. Black's face when she told him what he'd supposedly said when he comes home from work. He'd probably growl under his breath but wouldn't let his son down now his hopes were up. She'd been doing that more and more as of late, promising the boys something their dad would do for them, something small like reading to them, just to make sure Jacob would spend at least some time with his sons.

He just needed a little push is all.

"Right, now go and get your book bag. I'll get your lunch and Demetri and meet you at the car. Let's go!" Bella ordered, clapping her hands in emphasis.

Benjamin hightailed it up the stairs while Bella returned to the kitchen. Wet wipes at the ready, she attempted to clean up Demetri's banana-splattered face with not too much difficulty. However, she was dealing with a two year old so her hopes had been futile. They always were.

Bella saw Benjamin off to school, giving him a kiss on the cheeks before he darted off to his friends who were waiting for him just inside the school gates. She received a couple if shy waves from a couple of them, their cheeks lighting up when she actually waved back. They giggled with each other, Benjamin rolling his eyes in my direction before following after his running friends.

Once she reached back home, she settled Demetri in front of the TV in his playpen with a bunch of toys he loved to play with, before setting out to clean up some. It wasn't required of her, and Jacob had an actual hired housekeeper who comes in every other day, but she liked to keep herself busy. Jacob didn't mind and had even given her jurisdiction to some of the locked rooms like his office and bedroom.

She checked on Demetri periodically, making sure he was comfortable and chatting happily at the TV. She found herself heading to Jacob's room to change his sheets and deliver the clothes she'd dried for him. Walking out of the walk in closet after putting his clothes away, something out the corner of her eye caught her attention, something she thought she'd seen before.

Strolling over, she picked up the scrap of fabric lying halfway under Jacob's bed, lifting it to her face. With a slight frown, she rationalised that the shirt, the torn shirt at that, couldn't possibly be Seth's, though it looked startlingly like the one she'd purchased him last Christmas. She shook her head at the preposterous idea and threw the fabric into the waste pin beside the bed before focusing on her task of stripping the bed.

Throughout the afternoon, picking Benjamin up from school and making dinner for the boys and Jacob, the shirt just wouldn't leave her mind. She played with the idea of asking Seth for his shirt, but he'd probably think she was a nutcase. She resolved to just let it go.

By the time Jacob stomped in the front door, his dinner was on the table. The boys had eaten a little earlier as they'd been hungry. Jacob nodded in thanks when he smelt and saw the food.

"You take too good care of us, Isabella. Thank you," he mumbled as he took a bite of his food. Then he lifted an eyebrow at her, his eyes shining with mirth, "What have you promised my boy today then?"

Bella blushed and smiled. "That'd you'd read to him after his bath," I admitted, giving him a half shrug.

He nodded his head. "The usual then," he commented. "It's not that I mind."

"You're just busy," Bella finished understandably.

"You must think I'm a bad father, not even saying goodbye to them this morning," he muttered, eyes darkening in his guilt.

"No! Of course not, Mr. Black. I understand that things haven't been the greatest recently, and the firm has had a boom of cases to oversee. You're a busy man. You're doing all you can, and you can only do so much by yourself."

"When did you get so smart?" he teased with a smirk.

She shrugged with her own smirk. "Always have been. Just don't show it much."

"Don't you have a lecture in an hour or so? You better get going."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

"Goodnight, Isabella. Oh! Here you go," he added, getting to his feet before pulling his wallet out, opening it up and taking seven crisp twenty dollar bills from it.

Bella smiled in thanks as she pocketed the cash, knowing better by now than to argue with him. He was named one of the best lawyers in the US for a reason. He argumentative and negotiation skills were flawless.

"Thank you. Have a good night, Mr. Black."

Jacob nodded and followed her to the foyer, turning towards the stairs before shouting, "Benjamin, come and say goodbye to Isabella!"

They waited for a minute or two before Benjamin came down the stairs, running the last few paces until he crashed into Bella's legs, beaming up at her. "Thanks, Bella! See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Bella glanced at Jacob, who nodded slightly. "Of course, Benjamin. Be good okay? And enjoy your book with Daddy," she added, shooting Jacob a smirk and receiving an eye roll in return.

"I will," he replied, eyeing his father shyly as if he expected him to refute his offer.

"Good. Sleep tight."

She said a brief goodbye to Demetri which ended up with him weeping softly. He never liked for her to leave. She smiled at Jacob apologetically, to which he dismissed, before she took her leave. On the way to campus, she grabbed a quick deli dinner before her lecture at seven.

She still hadn't forgotten about the damn shirt.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**13:47/01:47am**

**January 3rd**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Why the fuck couldn't he concentrate?! God damn it, this was important shit that he needed to take in, and yet, all he could think about was Jacob Black's fucking dick and what he could do with it!

Whoever said a man couldn't multitask was miserably misinformed!

"Mr. Clearwater, is there some sort of problem?" Seth's law lecturer, Mrs. Healy, called out from the front of the lecture hall, forcing his head up in shock.

No one has ever called him out before, teacher or otherwise. He blushed scarlet, fidgeting in his seat while a few other students snickered at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Mrs. Healy. Why do you ask?" he nearly stuttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment and contriteness.

"Well, one would only assume since you were hitting your head off the desk surface," he replied dryly, drawing even more snickers from around the room.

The blush on Seth's face intensified. "Oh ... Sorry. I think I'm going to take off. My head's not really ... in it right now," he muttered, quickly picking up his books before almost stumbling out of the row of seats.

"That might be for the best, Mr. Clearwater. I'll email you some notes just this once."

Seth glanced at her in surprise and nodded. "OH, thank you. Of course, just this once. Thanks."

And with that, he hightailed it out the lecture hall, his chest heaving as if he'd just taken a triathlon or some shit. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn't even concentrate in class now? He needed to do something about his mind before his night with Mr. Business came to bite him in this ass.

He already did that, remember? Numerous times ...

Fuck!

People glanced at him as if he'd suddenly grown a second head as he rushed by them in the hallways and across campus. he jumped in his car, practically throwing his bag into the back seat before skidding out the campus parking lot.

He felt like some escaped convicted. What did he have to be so nervous and skittish about? He hadn't done anything wrong, other than disturb Mrs. Healy in the middle of her lecture. He had a one-night-stand; people did that every single fucking night and never felt remorseful or guilty. Sure, some do, regret it even, but he'd had such a wild time. He could never regret his time with Mr. Business.

So why the fuck did he have some misguided guilty conscience? If that was even what it was! He just had this boulder in the pit of his stomach, weighing his body and mind down. It needed to be dislodged if he was going to put Mr. Business behind him, he knew.

Then it struck him ... he didn't want to put Mr. Business behind him. He didn't want to forget the dark, handsome man dressed to the nines in expensive suits with flawless poise and grace. He didn't want to forget how he felt with his arms wrapped around his slightly smaller frame, or how it felt for Jacob to be inside him.

He didn't want to miss him!

Fuck! He longed for him.

It had only been two days since their night together, and in every waking minute, even his sleeping ones as well, all he'd been able to think about was Jacob Black. He missed him. He wanted to see him again, away from all the alcohol and heavy music of the night club, even away from the musky sex-filled bedroom and blinding lust.

Seth wanted to know him, longed for it. How foolish was that on his part? He was never going to see him again, he knew that, even though he knew where he lived. Still, the thought was painful. It hurt deep in his chest.

Suddenly, he felt even worse. Thank God he'd pulled up to their apartment because he suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous. He killed the engine and dragged himself out the car, legs feeling like someone had laced them with lead as he trudged towards the front door.

He didn't even bother retrieving his bag from the back seat of the car. He just wanted to wallow in self-pity and longing, lounge about in his bedroom and try to not forget the man who'd completely turned his life upside down in just one night.

God, anyone would think he was going through a breakup and nursing a broken heart with the way he was acting!

He got himself a glass of soda and a huge tub of Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream from the freezer. It was technically Eric's, but he'd pay him back later. He probably wouldn't mind anyway, but still.

Almost slamming his bedroom door behind him, he flopped back on his bed with a huge sigh and flicked on the TV, not really watching anything at all over the whole afternoon as he lost himself to large, warm hands and an imposing yet shielding body hovering and moving rhythmically over his.

By some miracle, none of his friends bothered him when they gradually began getting home. Maybe it was because he wasn't due home until an hour after Alice, who had been the last to come in from class. Bella wouldn't be home until about eight-thirty, heading straight to her class at seven from her new job.

At just before eight though, there was a tentative knock on Seth's bedroom door before it slowly and cautiously slid open. Eric's head peeked in, his brow furrowing in confusion when he spotted Seth sprawled out on his bed. Throwing the door open, he became the epitome of a scolding 'mother', hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"And when did you sneak in, Mister? I never saw you! And why do you look like someone killed your puppy?" he questioned like rapid-fire.

Seth rolled his eyes and neglected to answer, turning his morose, barely focused gaze back to the TV he wasn't watching.

"Whoa ... babe, what happened?"

Seth wanted to smirk in spite of himself at the abrupt change in Eric's tone. No longer was he the berating 'mother', but the overly concerned, cooing gay best friend. He shuffled across the room, neglecting to close the bedroom door before he flopped down beside me. Only then did he notice his empty tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"Shit. You tell me what's happened this instant, Sethy! Do I need to get Ben to kick some ass?" he demanded, shoving the carton to the side so he could snuggle up closer.

Seth snorted with amusement at his question. Of course, he wouldn't risk hurting his pretty face confronting guys on another's behalf. Besides, Eric couldn't hurt a fly. Seth sighed and wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, resting his head against his chest.

He felt nothing but brotherly love for Eric, and vice versa, so these little snuggling sessions were meant for nothing but comfort and camaraderie. The only person who refused to snuggle with Eric was Ben. He didn't know what he was missing, to be honest.

Seth closed his eyes as Eric's fingers started to stroke and weave through his hair, almost sending him to sleep until Eric suddenly spoke.

"Did you have a puppy that none of us knew about who actually got killed? Because if so, I'm so sorry for the inappropriate comment."

Seth grinned and chuckled in spite of himself, shaking his head in response and amusement. Eric relaxed beneath him.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed. After a couple more minutes of silence, he murmured, "Talk when you're ready, babe."

"I miss him," Seth muttered, barely coherently. He imagined the frown of confusion that must be on Eric's face at his statement.

"Who, babe?"

"Him. You know ... the guy from the ... bar," he admitted, feeling completely and utterly foolish. he sounded like a complete idiot. It seemed so unsubstantial when he said it out loud.

"Mr. Richie Rich?" he asked in surprise.

Seth nodded, smiling briefly at the nickname.

"Okay ..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I hardly knew the guy," Seth spat. "You can say it, I'm an idiot."

"No, babe, of course you aren't. I just ... I didn't realise you connected with him on this level. You never mentioned, or gave any indication ..."

"You know how I am, Eric. I keep everything I do close to the chest," he replied.

"Yeah, don't we know it," Eric commented dryly, squeaking in surprise and protest when Seth pinched his side in retaliation.

"I'm trying to be serious here," Seth grumbled.

Eric tightened his arms around Seth. "I know, I'm sorry ... Did you try calling him?"

Seth shook his head. "No, I don't have his number at all," he answered, almost feeling Eric roll his eyes in exasperation.

"You didn't get his digits?"

Seth snorted. "God, why does that word sound so dirty coming from you?"

Eric giggled. "You know I like me some digits," he teased, trying to sound husky and making Seth laugh. "Anyway ... so you don't have his digits, you still know where he lives. Go pay him a visit."

Seth rolled his eyes. "And risk seeming like a complete stalker?" he asked incredulously. "Besides, you never saw him, Eric. He looked like a very busy man. I can't just show up unannounced. What if he's hosting a party or something?"

"Hmm, I guess," he sighed. "What're you gonna do then?"

Seth shrugged. "I'll just ... have to forget about him."

Even as he said it, the boulder in the pit of his stomach seemed to expand to twice its size. He shifted uncomfortably.

"And risk being miserable for the God knows how many days?"

"What else can I do, Eric? Besides, I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not," he replied sternly, catching Seth by surprise. "You know how I feel about connections between people. They're so special, and to have one so strongly in such a short time, is incredible. You shouldn't just throw that away, babe."

"Alright, who do I need to kill?" came from the doorway, startling the two on the bed and forcing their heads up.

Ben stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. Seth smiled slightly, thinking back to what Eric said earlier.

"No one. I'm good," Seth assured him.

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "You raided Eric's ice cream. You are not good," he retorted, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He misses Mr. Richie Rich. From the bar, remember?" Eric supplied, earning a slight glare from Seth.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "He was that good?"

Seth snorted. "Well ... yeah, but that's not the only reason ..." he muttered.

Ben and Eric chuckled at his admission, causing Seth to blush and sigh.

"They had some instant connection; or at least, Seth did, and now he can't stop thinking about him," Eric explained once his chuckles died.

Ben nodded in understanding. "Want me to get more ice cream?" he offered, cocking an eyebrow.

Seth smiled. "Sure, that'd be great," he agreed easily, the last carton having emptied way too soon for his liking.

"Oh! Get me some?" Eric pleaded, poking Seth in the side as he added, "Since Mr. Piggy over here ate mine."

Seth and Ben laughed as the latter nodded, getting up from the bed. "Hang on in there, Buddy. Reinforcements are coming," Ben teased on his way out.

As he watched him go, Seth couldn't grin at having some damn amazing friends on his side. He snuggled into Eric some more and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth against his side. Alice eventually joined the pair, accepting Eric's whispered promise to tell her later as she laid down on the other side of Seth.

All three were asleep by the time Ben got back, making him smile as he closed seth's bedroom door.

Some things will never change, he thought to himself.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**There you go, guys! Hope you enjoyed this installment!**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	4. Things Left Behind

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**But may I just say, whoever the guest review was from, can I ask that you at least sign your name before you swear at me? The word 'peen' is in the dictionary, read up on it because I'm not the only writer who uses it. Never meant to 'insult you', though no one else seemed bothered by my terminology. Thanks!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 7,849**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Four**

**Things Left Behind**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Late Afternoon**

**January 8th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Hey Sethy, have you found your wallet yet?" Alice asked as we studied together in the living room, textbooks, notebooks, library books and God knows what else scattered around us like a bomb had been detonated only seconds of us sitting down.

I glanced up at her and glared. "Don't call me that," I groaned in annoyance, only causing her to roll her eyes and stare at me until I answered her initial question. I sighed. "No actually. I haven't been able to find it all week. My debit card, social security number and ID are in there."

"Have you checked the local police departments?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and then mumbled, "No luck so far."

"You know, for a guy whose life is essentially in that wallet, you're pretty calm," she pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

Seth sighed inwardly and focused intently on his essay.

Honestly, he had a pretty strong hunch about where it was. He'd had it the night of New Year's, since he remembered getting in countless rounds at the clubs they'd hopped around, including where they'd ended up at Eclipse.

It was almost a certainty that his precious wallet was held hostage inside Mr. Business' cavernous mansion. The problem he had now though, was plucking up enough courage to actually go ask for the fucker and facing his ex-lover again.

Even though there was still that longing part of him who wanted to drop everything he was doing to get right on over there. Now he had an excuse to go, he was both nervous and waiting in anticipation for the best moment. It would need to be soon, as it was his wallet and he'd need it sooner or later.

How embarrassing would that be though? Turning up on a one-night-stand's house a week later because you forgot something? Talk about awkward, he thought.

"You're going to have to find it, you know, if you want to get a few rounds in tonight. You'll need your ID. You know you will," she giggled, glancing at him meaningfully.

He flipped her off and rolled his eyes. He didn't look his age per se. He looked like a real buff teenager; his baby fat from childhood still hadn't dissipated, making him look younger than his twenty-one years.

"Yeah, alright, Pixie. You look twelve, just remember," he shot back good-naturedly, causing Alice to stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled. "But you're right. I know. I guess I'll finish this up and ... go round the departments again. And the lost and found at the college. It might have been handed in there."

Eric chortled as he came into the apartment, obviously having heard the last of our conversation. "God, Sethy, don't sound so reluctant," he teased and then glared at me playfully, "Remember, I bought you that wallet, and it is both our favourite, so find it or I'll kick your ass."

"Correction: You will try and fail to kick my ass," he contradicted with a smug smile.

Anyone else would have flipped me off. Eric just pouted dramatically. Such a Queen.

"I could go with you if you'd like. Two pairs of eyes are better than one. Hey, I could go back to Eclipse and ask Paul if he's seen it anywhere. You had it before we got there, right?"

Seth nodded but inwardly, he cringed at the thought of Alice being with him when he faced Mr. Business again. If luck was on his side, perhaps he'd only have to deal with a housekeeper. Mr. Business seemed like a busy guy. Then again, would he be home to have dinner with his kid?

"You could check the club if you wanted. That'd be great, but Paul won't be there just yet, will he?" he asked, heaving up from the couch to pack away his books and papers.

Alice followed suit, taking the hint that they were doing this sooner rather than later. She shrugged. "I think he mentioned something about a delivery scheduled for this evening, so he'll be there. We could take separate cars. That way we can split up."

"You don't mind if I bail, right? I have the hottest guy taking me out for dinner and this mo-fo needs a nice, hot soak, a face mask and pampering time," Eric stated, pointing to him with a dramatic hitch of his hip.

Seth couldn't help but giggle and roll his eyes. "Sure, Eric. No problem. Tell me how it goes?" he requested, brow raised.

Eric smirked. "Of course, Sethy, though if I had my way, I wouldn't be telling you until tomorrow," he replied sultry, causing his two friends to chortle and blush as he flounced up the stairs for him 'pampering time'.

"Come on, the quicker we move, the more places we can check at. Meet me at the corner cafe in like, two hours?" Alice suggested, leading the way out the apartment.

He nodded in agreement and climbed into his car, hands sweating as what he was about to weighed down on his stomach like a boulder. He took a deep breath and forced a smile for his friend as she pulled out, waving her off before starting his own car.

His feet felt like lead blocks and his hands were so sweaty that he could barely grip the steering wheel as he drove the route, as if memorised, towards Mr. Business' house.

You really need to use the guy's name. Jacob Black ...

Fuck, even the thought of it made a shiver course through him. He took another steadying breath, wracking his brain for what the fuck he was going to say to this man once they came face to face again, and how he was going to be able to resist the temptation to just pulling him close and smashing his lips to those memorable ones.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**05:34pm**

**January 8th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Bella was collecting her bag from the hook beside the front door, calling her goodbyes out to her boss, Mr. Black, after kissing his children numerous times, when she noticed something clint out the corner of her eye on the floor. Frowning, she peered down, unable to place the weathered wallet just laying right there against the hardwood but knowing deep down she'd seen it someplace before.

Crouching down, ignoring the groaning pops from her knees, she scooped the thing up, noticing right away that it wasn't particularly something that really belonged in a house as grand as this one. Turning it this way and that, she paused when she saw a tiny tear in the bottom left corner in the back.

Frowning deeper, a memory surfaced from some time ago of her best pixie friend going off on one at Seth for ruining her present not even two weeks after she'd purchased him it. Her eyes widened when she realised whose wallet it actually was, quickly throwing the thing open to check the ID.

Her next, very valid question, was: Why the fuck was Seth's wallet in her boss' mansion house?!

It took her longer than she was willing to admit to put the pieces together.

Seth had his wallet at Eclipse on New Year's Eve. He'd bought them all a round ... or five. Clearly, if it was there in her hand, he'd left the club with it as well ... though he didn't come home with it after his passionate night with his stranger.

Seth's mysterious, orgasmic stranger; he had said he was well to do and very business like. What had he called him? 'Mr. Business.'

She was willing to bet, in all forms, that there was no one better suited, literally, to be this 'Mr. Business' other than Mr. Jacob Black. He was the epitome of business, etiquette and hardcore negotiation. He was a bad-ass lawyer and solicitor, and made even the hardest of Judges, Jurors and Defendants sweat in their seats when he was on a tangent.

With the evidence in her hands ... Bella knew, and would be willing to speculate that she was 90% correct, that Jacob Black being this 'mysterious, orgasmic stranger' and Seth had spent the night here, in her place of employment, having a hot, steamy night of unadulterated sex with her boss.

A sudden thought came to her as well. She'd found that ripped shirt in Mr. Black's room that day, lying just under the bed, that looked like the one she'd bought Seth for Christmas. It was his shirt! She knew it!

Bella couldn't help the shock, giddy giggle that bubbled up in her chest, her mouth gaping open as she stared at the wallet. Her face was red, putting everything Seth had described they did into context with Mr. Black, but she couldn't wait to get home and bombard her best friend with questions.

God, Alice and Eric were going to have a fucking field day with this!

"Isabella?" Mr. Black queried behind her.

She almost screamed, jumping ten feet in the air as she spun around, inconspicuously slipping Seth's wallet into her back pocket as she laughed nervously, passing it off as shocked. Jacob smiled tightly but sheepishly at her, bouncing his youngest son on his hip as he peered at her in question.

"I thought you'd left for your apartment already. Have you forgotten something?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

The little boy in his arms reached outward, towards Bella, wanting her to take him, but Jacob held him back, bouncing him a little more.

"No, sorry, Mr. Black. Alice just called me is all and I kinda got caught up chatting in your foyer. I'm just leaving now," she replied with a convincing smile.

He returned it as warm as he ever could and nodded. "Drive safely, and remember you don't have to stop by tomorrow. My parents have the boys for-"

"-the next couple of days. Yes, I remember, Mr. Black. I'll see you Monday then?"

"Of course. And I'll pay you still on Monday for the next couple of days you would have otherwise worked. Enjoy your short vacation," he teased slightly, holding the door open as she stepped through it.

"Thank you, Sir. Bye-bye, Dem. Be a good boy," she cooed, tapping the little boy's nose, which made him giggle and reach for her again.

Jacob smiled dryly at her. "Thanks for trying, Isabella. Drive safely," he ordered before closing the front door as she made for the garage.

She practically peeled down the roads, wanting to get home to interrogate Seth. He had so much to answer for!

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**06:00pm**

**January 8th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Seth was a walking, talking- No, he was a stumbling, bumbling mess of nerves and anxiety as he drove the last few yards to Mr. Black's front gates. He didn't know how long he sat there in front of them, wiping his persperating hands up and down his thighs as he debated on whether to actually press the damn buzzer for the intercom or not.

He never had to do this last time. He was with the fucking owner. He was an unexpected, potentially unwanted, visitor this time. He could be told to fuck off this time. God, he felt sick. He should just leave and forget this ever happ-

"Hello? State your name and purpose of your visit. I don't recognise your car."

There it was. That voice. The voice that had haunted and tortured him in his dreams, both sleeping and waking, every second of the day since New year's. That voiced he'd longed to hear again. Preferably whispering dirty things in his ear again ...

Behave, Seth! he berated himself.

Seth swallowed thickly, barely passed the lump in his throat as he just stared idiotically at the inanimate intercom, tongue-tied by this beautiful man's baritone.

"Hello?" he asked again impatiently, the irritation clear in his voice. "I don't have time for your games or whatever you're selling. Remove your car from my property or I'll call the police."

Seth found his bumbling voice.

"N-no! I'm sorry. It's ... It's me- uh, it's Seth. Seth Cl-Clearwater? We, ah ... I was here ... on New Year's. I think I left my wallet, and I need it. It's kinda important and all and I just wondered if you'd let me in to search for it. If you don't want to, I totally get it. I'll just leave. I'm probably interrupting some sort of fundraiser or important meeting or something involving massive amounts of money. I should just leave. I don't know if you remember me. I was here New Year's. It's Seth Clearwater."

That's just great: He was fucking rambling like an idiot.

He cursed softly, licking his dry lips gently and briefly wondered whether Jacob could see him on one of those overhead gate cameras that were in movies. He did it again, just for good measure. Entirely unnecessary.

He waited a long time, like five minutes, despite his babbled off to leave immediately, but Mr. Black's response came in the way of the wrought iron gates groaning open ominously, the long driveway stretching out before his car like a path to his imminent doom. He swallowed hard and inched the car up the driveway, both anxious and excited to see this beautiful man's face again.

His legs shook as he stepped out his car, wiping his hands for the umpteenth time down his thighs. It wouldn't surprise him of he didn't have a trailing sweat stain down each of them. That would be just great. he was about to come face to face with an immaculate creature ... and he had sweat stains.

Fuck!

The front door was a lot larger than he remembered but tried not to let it intimidate him as he raised his first to wrap against the thick, oak wood. However, before he could knock, it swung open.

And there he was, as immaculate as he had been that very first glance in the club, dressed down in his black slacks and a crisp white shirt, barefooted and his unwound tie hanging from around his neck. Three or four of his buttons were open, revealing plains of dark, scrumptious skin, the splattering of chest hair peeking out only heightening Seth's desire for this God.

He felt a stirring in his pants at the intensity boring down at him, Mr. Black's obsidian orbs locked with his across the threshold. Seth swallowed convulsively, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat and lubricate his suddenly dry mouth.

I know something that would lubricate that mouth of yours just right, his inner slut purred, thinking of this man's ... generous deposits to Seth's cavern of ... worship.

Shut the fuck up, you slut, he growled at him, shaking his head slightly.

You know what this man can do ... Jump him!

No, don't jump him. Christ!

You know you want to.

Entirely beside the point! he gritted.

"Pretty Boy ... I wasn't expecting to see you." The tag of 'ever again' went unsaid, making him blush and duck his head sheepishly.

"S-sorry. I wouldn't have ... intruded in your life again. I just ... I, um, lost my wallet and ... we, I've checked everywhere else so ... I was hoping that ... I left it here ... that night. I'm completely screwed without it and you're really my last ... hope," he stumbling like a complete and utter moron.

Could someone just shoot him now? This beautiful man seemed like the type to own a gun.

"Hmm ..." was his only response, his eyes glancing over my face and form appraisingly.

Seth shifted uncomfortably for a while whilst the man made his decision. He'd either let him in to search or tell him to fuck off. Seth was truly expecting the latter. He kept his gaze riveted to the ground, though he could feel those dark orbs bearing down on him from above.

Mr. Black's bare, and quite frankly, sexy feet then stepped back, the door swinging open further with them. Seth's head snapped up in surprise, meeting Jacob's eyes as the much older man gestured him into his home.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and stepped closer to the man, crossing the threshold. He cleared the door nervously, allowing Jacob to close it behind him, shutting them both in the house. He could still feel his gaze but pointedly avoided it.

He just needed to get in, find his wallet and get out. There was no need to intrude longer than was necessary ... even though he felt like he never wanted to leave.

Warmth spread over his back, seeping into his pores. He went rigid, eyes widening as he prepared himself for whatever this man had in mind. Quite disappointingly, only those luscious lips skimmed against his ear, whispering,

"Search to your heart's content. Take you time. All the doors you're not allowed in are locked anyway. Scream if you need me."

The way he practically purred that last line made Seth's knees weaken beneath him, his breath hitching as Mr. Black stepped back and left him wobbling in the foyer. For the hundredth time, Seth took a deep breath and forced his legs to cooperate with his brain, despite not knowing where the hell to start.

He thought back to his night here, retracing his steps before ... well, before he was ravaged in the Master Suite. There wasn't really anywhere he'd been before, but he had cooked breakfast after. On shaky legs, he turned to where he remembered the kitchen to be, hoping Jacob wasn't in there.

He stopped dead in his tracks in the kitchen doorway, mouth hanging open as he watched his one-time lover wrap his lips around a banana, taking a hearty bite whilst peering down at the sports paper in his other hand. His cock hardened as Jacob took another bite, finally looking up at the newcomer whilst halfway through the bite.

Jacob actually had the audacity to smirk around the yellow fruit, slowing his bite exaggeratingly as he made eye contact with the student trembling in his kitchen doorway.

"Find it?" he asked casually as he lowered the devoured banana, smirk still present.

Seth shook his head, both to answer the question and clear the lustful haze surrounding his vision. "Not yet. I uh, cooked breakfast. I was just wondering if it was in here?"

Jacob shrugged. "I've cooked in here every day for the last week. I haven't seen it in here," he replied, glancing around the floor and countertops.

"Right," Seth sighed dejectedly.

Jacob grinned. "You know ... there really is only one place you should probably look. You spent the most time in there," he suggested in a sinful, sexy voice that reminded Seth of the Devil himself.

He swallowed thickly, ignoring the throb of his cock. He blushed deeply as he watched Jacob glanced down very, very deliberately at his crotch before flashing his hungry gaze back to Seth's. Seth barely contained the squeak of irrational fear and colossal excitement he felt at the sheer lust being aimed his way.

"Right ... I should probably go look. My friend is waiting."

"You came alone," Jacob replied, startling Seth as he was about to leave the kitchen. "No one is in your car."

"No. No, I meant, waiting for me at home."

"You're a big boy," he pointed out, emphasising his obvious innuendo by staring down at Seth's crotch again.

Seth's face blew up in flames. He was reasonably endowed ... still, it was kind of embarrassing to have it stated so ... blazenly. So deliberately. And with so much desire and lust lilting the words.

"I ... I'm gonna go ... look for my wallet. In ... in your room since ... since I took my p-pants o-off th-there," and with that, he bolted from the room, taking the stairs two steps at a time in an effort to escape Jacob's intensity fast enough.

This was Jacob's house. He could find Seth with no problem, especially since he'd already announced where he was headed, but still, a thrill ran through him at the thought of running from that beautiful man and his overwhelming desire ... like a prey would run from a predator. Predators loved the chase.

He didn't know how long he spent looking in the Master Suite and it's attached bathroom for his wallet. He searched the floor space, including under the bed, in every nook and cranny but nothing. He even went as far as to search the bookshelves, in case he'd put it on there during the thick haze of lust he'd felt and didn't remember doing it.

Again, nothing.

"God damn it, I'm fucked without that wallet," he cursed under his breath, pulling at his loose strands. "I was so sure it'd be here."

He spun around to face the bed again, bending down to do another sweep underneath it. It was immaculately clean under there. No wallet. Fuck. He's so screwed.

He froze.

Hands.

Hands on his person.

His hips.

There were hands on his hips. And not his own.

Something against his ass, pressing and nudging. Hard like steel.

The slip of fabric, soft against his back as it slipped upwards. Large, warm hands. Against his skin. Feeling, stroking, sending a whirlwind of emotion rioting throughout my body and settling in the base of his cock.

Seth's eyes closed on their own, a soft groan of appreciation caught in his throat as he braced himself against the bed on his palms, fingers clawing into the black silk bedsheet as those hands continued to explore, around to his chest now.

He shivered as two pads swept over his nipples, massaging softly just as warm, tantalizing breath cascaded over his neck, limited by the fabric of his shirt.

"Off?" Jacob grunted in slight question, tugging meaningfully at Seth's shirt.

His head spun, but there was no choice from him. "Yes ... please," he breathed, bucking hard back into the bulge pressed against his back side.

Jacob groaned loudly, hands becoming more insistent as he thrust the shirt off Seth's body. As the younger man discarded the useless fabric, the man above him groped and stroked his back and hips, pulling him back against his hardened cock. Seth bucked back with equal vigour but began to straighten, wanting to face the man he wanted and longed for so much.

Jacob yanked him up by the arm, chests crashing together whilst Seth's hands grasped the tendrils of his loosened tie, pulling him more insistently against him. Without care for quality or cost, he then took the lapels of Jacob's expensive shirt and ravagely tore the fabric apart, buttons whizzing in all directions of the vast bedroom.

The clink, clink, clink sounds as they skittered across the hardwood floor were only a distant sound in Seth's mind. .

Mouths smashed together, urgent and passionate, while tongues battled, swirling and slithering. Teeth clanging painfully but neither cared. It seemed both had been waiting all week to get their hands on each other.

Grasping the back of Seth's neck, Jacob hauled him over and threw him on his california king bed, eliciting a squeak of surprise from his young lover before it was smothered with another bruising kiss. Without conscious consent, Seth's thighs parted, allowing Jacob's slim waist and muscular thighs to slip between them.

Both groaned loudly as their engorged cocks ground against each other, the fabric of their jeans enhancing the friction. Jacob's lips strayed, nipping and licking down Seth's jaw to the soft skin behind his ear.

Seth moaned, his head tilting on its own accord to allow the older man more access.

"God, that feels so good," he whimpered, burying his fingers deep in Jacob's black locks. "Ah!"

Seth jerked after a particularly sharp nip from Jacob's teeth and could feel the smirk against his throat. His hands gravitated towards Jacob's pant button, releasing it before delving inside. Biting back a groan of desire and need, his fingers circled the impressive organ, stroking long and slow.

Abandoning his nibbling, Jacob panted against the boy's neck, thinking about dead kittens and Grandma Black in a bikini in an effort to not blow his load prematurely under the heavenly touch he was happily subjected to. Hips bucking, Jacob allowed his own hands to deal with the other's jeans, yanking the snapper before forcefully lifting Seth's hips so that he could pull them off.

His mouth watered at the sight of the barely contained bulge in Seth's underwear. Sending the boy a devilish smirk that made Seth's heart rate spike considerably, Jacob began to plaster kisses down his chest, tongue swirling around his taut nipples before proceeding downward towards the promise land.

"You want my mouth on your cock?" Jacob rumbled seductively, never taking his eyes off the younger man.

Seth barely contained his whimper of longing as he nodded. "Please ... Fuck! Yes, please?"

"Mmm ... I think I like it when you beg," he purred, kissing the two protruding hips bones before sucking Seth's long cock in its entirety into his mouth.

"Oh FUCK!" Seth shouted to the ceiling, head thrown back as he tried to contain the enthusiastic undulating of his hips.

Jacob braced his hands on the trim waist, holding the boy down as he got straight down to deep throat the godly cock in his mouth. Within seconds, Seth was a heap of incoherent, panting goop, completely at the mercy of the much experienced man servicing his cock. Fists clenched in the bed sheets, he could feel his toes curling from the pure ecstasy coursing through his body.

"J-Jacob ... Oh God, I'm ... so fucking close," he groaned, eyes rolling as Jacob focused his attention on his sac, sucking and pulling at his sensitive balls.

"My name sounds good on your lips, Pretty Boy. I want you to scream it when you come deep in my mouth," Jacob commanded throatily as he engulfed his cock again.

"FUCK! JACOB!" Seth screamed hoarsely as his back arched, thick spurts of come erupting down Jacob's willing throat.

Jacob voiced his approval loudly, swallowing eagerly as he milked Seth's cock for all it was worth. His orgasm had been so powerful that when he came down, Seth was still shivering violently with aftershocks. Jacob removed his mouth but pumped Seth's cock a couple of times for that very last drop, searching for Seth's hooded gaze and maintaining it before poking his tongue out to swipe it up.

Seth moaned at the erotic sight, watching the white drop slither on Jacob's pink tongue seductively. Throwing his forearm over his face, Seth began to giggle on pure endorphins now circulating his system. Jacob grinned widely and threw himself down next to the giddy young man, watching him intently.

Once Seth got a hold of himself, he turned his gaze to Jacob. His cheeks heated when reality came crashing back down on him and his bit his lips, lowering his gaze to Jacob's chest in shy embarrassment.

They were both deathly silent for a few minutes before it became too much for Seth.

"I ... I didn't come here ... for that. I really did, you know ... lose my wallet," he murmured, blushing deeper.

Jacob chuckled and tilted seth's chin up with his index finger, smirking at the pure innocence on his lover's face. "I never doubted you for a second," he teased with amusement.

Seth scowled at him, not believing him. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning away again. "Well ... it's clear it isn't here ... I could leave, if you ... wanted me to?"

Jacob snorted. "What, you think you can get your rocks off and just leave?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Seth's eyes widened at the implication and realised that he was being selfish. He felt a little ashamed until Jacob laughed again, drawing Seth's gaze again.

"I was joking," he assured him with smirk. "Unless ... you wanted to return the favour. In that case, I'm all yours to do what you will. For now ... hungry?"

Seth was taken aback by the simple question, eyes widening as he regarded the beautiful man. Was it a genuine offer? Did he really want him to stay, or was he just being polite?

Seth wasn't expecting to stay, not even long enough to reap the benefits of Jacob's talented mouth, but the thought of staying to make actual conversation was both terrifying and exhilarating. Alas, the words of acceptance were caught in his throat, causing Jacob to take the silence as a declination.

"That's alright. You probably have plans-"

"NO!" Seth yelled, cheeks flaming as he caught Jacob's shocked expression. "I mean ... not until later, that is."

It turned to amusement. "Okay ... How does pepperoni and cheese pasta bake sound?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Seth was pleasantly surprised. "What, not take-out? You're going to cook me something?"

Jacob chuckled and hopped agilely off the bed. Seth was momentarily struck dumb by the sight. Muscles bulged and his entire ... package ... swaying with his movements. He was still hard as steel and again, guilt coursed through him.

"I could ..." Seth began, cutting Jacob off in what he was saying. He blushed for interrupting but continued, gesturing to Jacob's crotch, "I could help you with that ... if you wanted."

Jacob smirked and approached Seth again, forcing the younger man onto his knees on the bed. "Thank you kindly for the offer ... Later after dinner, I'll take you up on it. When are your plans starting? Something special?" he queried, his eyes shining with genuine interest as he stared at the younger man.

"Around seven-thirty ... Just going clubbing with my friends," he murmured in reply.

Jacob nodded slightly, glancing at his bedside clock. "Three hours ... We could do a lot in three hours, Pretty Boy," he purred in his ear, smirking as the younger man shivered violently and nodded dumbly.

Suddenly, Jacob pushed Seth back onto the back playfully, drawing a surprised gasp and incessant giggle out of the man as he landed in a heap of boneless limbs. Seth huffed and pouted as he lifted up onto his elbows, watching with a small smile on his face as Jacob strolled from the room, clad in only his boxer-briefs.

He gave a happy, consent sigh once he was alone, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief before hurrying after the older man.

Patting where his back pocket of his jeans would have been to find hic cellphone, Seth blushed to find only the thin material of hos boxers. He was still blushing when he stepped into the kitchen, causing Jacob to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Could I perhaps borrow a phone please? To call my friend? To tell her I'm staying here for awhile but will still meet rhem at Eclipse later," Seth requested.

Jacob gave a single jerk of his head and replied, "Sure, there's a landline just over there."

Seth smiled in thanks and scurried over, lifting the wireless handset from its cradle beire dialling Aluce's cell right of the top of his head.

It barely rang once before she picked up and stared, "Checked in at Paul's. He said he hasn't noticed it all week but will have a thorough check when he closes. Honestly Seth, I can't believe you lost your wallet," she sighed exasperatedly.

Seth rolled his eyes at his friend's impromtu greeting before dryly replying, "Hello, Alice. How was the search?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Mister! How's yours?" she deflected.

"Not good. Hold on, how did you know it was me? This isn't my number," he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Honestly, Seth, you've known me for how many years? You should know that I just know things by now," she sighed with even more exasper ion, causing Seth to roll his eyes. "Wait, whose number is it then?"

"That's why I called actually. I, um ... I'm with ... Him, Alice," he revealed, glancing over at Jacob in time to cach him throw a smirk his way. He blushed.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"The guy ... from the bar? I kinda ended upat his house with my search," he admitted, bitting his lip.

"Oooh! You're with Mr. Steel Cock?!" she squealed loudly, forcing him to jerk the phone from his ear as he blushed in mortification.

Fuck, I hope Jacob didn't hear that! He thought to himself.

Glancing over his shoulder, he had no way of telling as Jacob had his back to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"God, Alice, he's here you know! Not so loud! But ... yes. Him. I'm uh having dinner here so ... meet you and the others at Eclipse around seven-thirty?"

Alice giggled. "Of course! Go get some- I mean, him, Tiger," she encouraged with a giggle.

Seth rolled his eyes, smirking. "Whatever, Ali. See you later."

"Invite Mr. Richie Rich to tonight. You might get another steamy dance from him if you 're lucky," she laughed. "Later, babe!"

She hung up before Seth could reply, drawing an eye roll from him as he replaced the phone in its charging cradle. He then gasped in surprise as two strong arms wrapped sround his waist, pulling him tight to their owner's chest. Seth sighed, leaning back into Jacob as he placed his chin on his shoulder.

"'Mr. Steel Cock,' huh? Been talking about me, have you?" He purred into Seth's ear, causing him to shiver.

Seth groaned in embarrassment before scowling back at the older man. "Actually, she was talking about this guy I was with a week ago. He had this monster steel cock that I was verycwell acquainted with," he teased with innuendo and a smirk.

"Hmm, really? And just how did you acquaint yourself with this 'monster steel cock'?" he queried huskily, allowing his plump lips to graze Seth's ear.

Seth turned in Jacob's arms, throwing his own over his shoulders as Jacob plastered their fronts together, their mouths inches apart.

"Well, you see, there was touching," he whispered sultrily.

"Hmm? Go on, I'm intrigued," he growled lowly.

"With ... hands and ... lips and ... teeth. A little tobgue too. He really loved my tongue," I whispered.

"I just bet he did ... It's just sinful against his engorged cock," he rumbled, pushing his hps insistently against Seth's. "What else?"

"Well, it did some exploring of its own," he groaned at the memory, eyes closing in reminiscence. "So deep inside of me."

"FUCK!" Jacob grunted, slamming his lips to Seth's with passion and lust.

Seth gasped and moaned as his mouth was plundered and pillaged, their tongues swirling in an old age dance known to countless couples. He was housted up onto the sideboard, legs wrapping around Jacob's trim hips. Weaving his fingers through Jacob's black locks, he deepened the kiss, unable to get the older man close enough. Never enough.

He wanted Jacob Black to consume him. Devour and possess him. God, he'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted that.

"Please," he whimpered, unable to contain himself.

Jacob groaned in what sound to Seth like regret and reluctance. "We can't yet. Dinner," he gave as an explanation.

"Can't we skip it?" Seth whined.

Jacob laughed softly, forcing himself back from his young lover with mirthful, amused eyes. A possesive edge filled him at the sight of Seth's kiss-swollen lips and wild, lustful eyes.

"No," Jacob denied the request with a chuckle, causing Seth to pout. "I'm starving. Food always comes first for me."

Seth smirked, forcing himself to calm down. "I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled.

Jacob did as well as he helped Seth down from the sideboard, smirking down at the obvious bulge in the younger man's underwear. Seth followed his gaze and smirked as well, glancing pountedly at Jacob's in return.

"Look who's talking," he teased.

Jacob's smirk widened as he turned towards the stove. "Good things come to those who wait, Pretty Boy."

"I'm not a pretty boy," he shot back with a pout.

"You are to me," Jacob replied nonchalantly, making Seth blush.

"You're just saying that because you want me to suck your cock after dinner," he replied just as nonchalantly as his lover, causing said lover to choke on the sip of beer he'd just taken.

Seth was stuck between laughing his ass off and checking to see if he was alright, but as soon as he got close enough, Jacob had him in his arms with his mouth slanted over his. He kissed Seth hard, a bruising kiss that Seth felt in the tips of his toes. He threw himself into the kiss and was panting erratically when Jacob yanked his mouth from his.

Jacob's eyes were wild with desire as they bore down into Seth's. "I think it'd be best you didn't say stuff like that, Pretty Boy. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do," he growled, groping the younger man's ass possessively.

Seth whimpered at the rawness in Jacob's eyes, biting his lip with his own desire raging in his chest. Why couldn't they freaking skip dinner? He wanted him so damn bad.

"Food," Jacob said firmly as if he knew what Seth was thinking, causing the younger man to blush at being caught. Jacob smirked at him knowingly.

While Jacob put the finishing touches on their dinner, he watched Seth in amusement as the young man looked through almost every cupboard in the kitchen before Jacob revealed the plates were in the cupboard just to the right of his head.

The teasing earned him a sharp jab in the side as Seth passed him, throwing a playful scowl over his shoulder just to make sure he got the point. Seth had no problem finding the cutlery however as he'd seen Jacob go to the drawer numerous times throughout his cooking.

Jacob served up dinner before retrieving an expensive bottle of wine from the wine cooler, placing it in the middle of the table along with large wine glasses. Seth cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"I've never had wine before," he admitted, watching as Jacob poured them both a ample glass each. "This smells delicious, by the way. Who knew the lawyer would be such a good cook?"

Jacob smiled. "How did you know I was a lawyer?" he asked curiously.

Seth blushed and shrugged. "Well, I ... um ... may have Googled you at ... some point," he admitted sheepishly. "And besides, before I did, I just figured there could only a be a limited choice of careers for you to wear a suit all the time," he rationalised.

Jacob chuckled. "How do you know I wear suits all the time? Spying were you?"

Seth's eyes widened at the implications as a blush covered his face. He rushed to reassure the other man. "No! Of course not. I just-"

"Seth, relax. It's fine. You're right however, I am a lawyer as Google suggests," he gave me an amused look before continuing, "And you're right about the suits too. I hardly wear much else, to be honest, but that's because I always seem to be in character."

"Even with your son?"

The room seemed to freeze simultaneously, and Seth glanced up warily to find Jacob studying him closely.

"Read that on Google too, did you?" he asked after a minute as he relaxed somewhat.

Seth blushed. "Um, no ... actually, that morning after, I was looking for the bathroom, because I didn't know you had your own," he started to explain, lying just a little as he didn't want to admit that he was actually snooping, "and I guess I opened up the room to the blue baby nursery?"

He trailed off uncertainly. Jacob nodded, swallowing his food.

"That's Demetri's bedroom. Only two. I actually have two sons," Jacob revealed, eyeing Seth's face critically as if the information changed something.

But Seth just smiled back, curious about the two boys and the extent of Jacob's role in their lives. Was he that much involved, what with being so busy in the courtroom and out of it? He asked the question before he could stop himself, causing Jacob to sigh wistfully.

"Not as much as I'd like, unfortunately. My time with Demetri and Benjamin, my six year old, has been halved since I took over the family law firm after my grandfather passed," he replied.

"I'm sorry about your Grandfather," Seth murmured softly, reaching over to rest his hand on Jacob's on the table.

The older man smiled, turning his hand palm up to meet Seth's as he replied, "It's okay. I was never really close to him. It was just a coincidence, and I suppose a relief to my grandfather, that I became a lawyer as well. Otherwise, he'd have had to sell the firm. At least it's kept in the family for now."

Seth nodded in understanding.

"You're at college, aren't you?" he asked abruptly, changing the topic and taking the spotlight from himself.

Seth nodded and asked, "How did you know that?"

Jacob grinned wolfishly. "You're not the only one to utilise Google. Your name is one a couple of the University news articles."

Seth nodded, "Ah, right. My friend, Angela, is assistant editor for the University Newsletter and Newspaper, so she asks my friends and I to feature sometimes," he explained. He eyed Jacob curiously. Had he found out he wanted to practice law too? "What else did you find out?"

"No much, to be honest. You have that Facebook nonsense, but you're all private. Good call, by the way."

Seth chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a pretty private guy. My friend Ben set it all up."

"I guess I'll have to find out about you the old fashion way, which puts me at a strong disadvantage, Pretty Boy," he grumbled, watching Seth intently.

Seth smirked, leaning forward challengingly. "Then by all means, Mr. Black, interrogate me."

Jacob's eyes darkened slightly as he smirked before he nodded. "What do you study at college?"

Damn, he doesn't start light, huh? Seth thought to himself as he blushed.

"This I have to hear now," Jacob chuckled, noticing his blush. "Is it that bad?"

"Ah, no, just uncanny, really ... I'm a Law student," Seth admitted softly.

"Ah," Jacob acknowledged with a wide grin. "It seems I attract a lot of those."

Seth bit his lip. "You don't ... think I'm here just because ... you're who you are, do you?" he asked hesitantly. "Because I'm not."

Jacob nodded. "I know. You weren't to know I was a lawyer when we spent the night together. You only Googled me afterwards, so it's fine," he assured the younger man. "How are you finding the course?"

"It's a challenge, but I wouldn't have taken this path if I didn't love a good challenge, you know? You're a criminal lawyer, right?"

Jacob nodded. "Indeed. What field do you want to specialise in?"

"Family Law."

"Can get a little tricky and emotional. Divorce cases, some that involve children. Custody battles over children can get very messy. Suddenly it becomes less about the children and more about the parents 'one-upping' each other. Of course, there's the occasional abuse cases too. Sure you're up for it?" he asked curiously.

Seth nodded vigourously. "Oh yeah. Like I said, I wouldn't have taken this path if I wasn't one hundred percent sure about it. It takes a lot of dedication and hard work, as you probably know, and I like working for things in life."

Jacob gazed at Seth with something akin to pride and appreciation in his eyes, making the latter blush under its intensity. The hand that was still cradling Seth's squeezed around him as Jacob smiled.

"You'll be just fine, Seth," he stated with soft but powerful conviction, drawing a smile from Seth.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Jacob and Seth actually spent longer than they expected talking over their meal, having swapped the main meal dishes for large bowls of strawberries and ice cream. Throughout their talk, seth hand remained in Jacob's, not that either of them were particularly aware of it. It just seemed so ... natural. Their fingers even laced at some point.

Seth happened to glance over at the microwave clock and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh wow, have you seen the time?!" he laughed, standing abruptly.

Jacob paused for a moment, frowning down at his now empty hand as Seth's had slipped out of it. There was a strange sense of coldness that accompanied the tingling sensation just beneath the surface, and all he wanted was to take the hand in his own again. He looked up when he realised Seth was still babbling to himself.

" ... be late if I don't head off in a second. Can't disappoint my friends, you know? Thank you so much for dinner, it was so delicious. I'm just sorry we didn't get to ... you know ... the bedroo-"

Seth was cut off abruptly by a pair of warm, plump lips caressing his own. Eyes fluttering close, Seth's arms wound around Jacob's neck as they kissed, slow and chaste. It was a heady mixture of seductive suction and tender caresses that weakened Seth's knees.

Jacob pulled away breathing heavily. Seth could barely force his eyes open, his eyelids heavy with emotion as he stared at the older man.

"Thank you, for the company. It was a nice change to just talk with someone, other than my kids and babysitter, who ever really see a total of twenty minutes in a day. It doesn't matter that we didn't get to the bedroom. What we did instead was just as great," Jacob murmured, kissing Seth once more before slowly pulling away from the embrace.

Seth wobbled slightly but corrected himself before smiling at Jacob. "Well, good then. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight as much as me ..." he commented with a soft blush. "I should really get going though ... alcohol to consume and everything."

Jacob chuckled. "Life of a student, I remember it. Enjoy it while it lasts," he advised with only mild teasing.

In part, he was serious. Once they graduate, there wouldn't be much time for parties and alcohol. The real work begins, especially for Seth.

Seth grinned, lingering in the front doorway. "Don't worry, I will," he promised. "I'll see you ... later then?"

Jacob nodded once. "See you," he replied, watching as Seth slowly trudged down the steps towards his car.

Before he could climb in, Jacob hollered, "And Seth!"

He looked over. "Yeah?"

"Those fuckers better keep their hands off what's mine," he threatened darkly, smirking at the loud gasp that escaped the other man's lips. "Goodnight, Seth."

He left Seth with his car, mouth gaping as the younger man stared at the now closed front door. Giddiness built up inside him and he found himself grinning like a lunatic as he drove towards the apartment to get ready for his night out with his friends.

The fuckers better keep their hands off what's mine

Seth couldn't stop thinking the line over and over again in his head. It implied that jacob wanted to see him again ... but his heart dropped when he realised they never exchanged numbers ... again.

God, Eric was going to bitch his ear off for forgetting again.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thank you for reading everyone! Reviews would be most welcome if you have time!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	5. Possession

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 6,128**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Five**

**Possession**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**21:48/09:48pm**

**January 8th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"So hey ... look what I found today," Bella hedged smugly as she pulled Seth's wallet from her purse.

Seth's eyes widened in surprise as relief crashed into his chest like a wave. He hauled over and took it from her hands, bringing the leather to his chest with a sigh. "Thank God! I thought I was going to have to cancel everything and actually report it missing!"

Bella just continued to smile smugly, staring at Seth as if she knew something secret. Of course, she did, having figured everything out, things that Seth omitted from his story on New Year's. Like the name of his lover, and the fact that said lover was actually Bella's boss. She was going to have so much fun with it.

"Where did you find it?!" Seth asked curiously as he looked through the wallet, sighing when he saw everything was there, even the cash. "You're a lifesaver, B!"

"I know ... You know what else I know?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

Alice, Ben, Angela and Eric watched the scene with interest, wondering where Bella was going with this.

Seth shrugged, completely confused. "I have no idea. Enlighten me."

"I know that you've not told us everything about New Year's," she stated, causing the other four sets of eyes to turn to Seth as his widened in shock.

He tried to school his expression into one of confusion and innocence, but it was no use. They'd all seen his guilt.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, pulling at his shirt collar.

Bella smirked. "I found that little wallet some place interesting this morning."

"But you were at work all morning, how could you have- Oh my God, never!" Angela shrieked in shock.

Bella kept her amused gaze on Seth's guilty and slightly confused face. "What did you say that guy's name was again?" she asked.

Seth sighed. "I never did."

"I know. Just humour me."

"Why does it matter?" he whined, scratching the back of his neck.

"It totally matters. Did you know I work for a lawyer? Very tall, very muscular, dark skin that's probably Native American, jet black locks. Two gorgeous sons by the name of Demetri and Benjamin."

She was testing Seth on how much he knew about Jacob Black, watching his face carefully for any signs of recognition. She got several, but the biggest was when she mentioned the boys. She smirked.

"I totally know who you were with that night!" she announced excitedly. "I can't believe you slept with my boss!"

"What?!" three shouts sounded around the table while Seth gaped at Bella and Angela looked on in shock.

"Jacob Black is your boss?" Seth whimpered, completely caught off guard.

Bella nodded vigorously. "Uh, yeah! I told you, remember!"

He shook his head. "No, no I don't remember you ever telling me. That's ... That's just ..."

"Crazy! You know he's a recent divorcee, right? Won custody over his boys. I found your wallet in his foyer as I was leaving this morning ... Oh, and your ripped shirt under his bed," she stressed, eliciting four more gasps from their friends as they listened avidly.

Seth was ripe as a tomato, his dirty laundry being hung out to dry, so to speak.

"B, seriously, I had no idea he was your boss. I met him here and I'd never seen him before in my life," Seth defended himself, thinking maybe Bella was genuinely mad at him.

Bella just laughed, and as if she'd read his mind, replied, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe it. You bagged a fucking sex-god, Seth. They don't get much hotter than him," she gushed, something akin to pride in her eyes as she regarded him.

"Tell us more about him!" Angela implored, pushing at Bella's arm insistently.

Bella hesitated, sharing a glance with Seth. "I dunno. He's a really private man, you know?"

"Oh, don't be a party pooper! Just tell us what you can!" Eric pleaded.

Bella sighed in resignation and thought for a bit before saying, "He's been voted one of the best lawyers in the entire United States. And last year, he was voted Most Eligible Bachelor and FHM Most Sexiest Man. There's a rumor that he'll retain the title this year."

"God, I think I saw that article last year!" Eric exclaimed, eyes wide as they turned to Seth. "You lucky mother fucker, you! He's one sexy beast!"

Seth grinned to himself.

"Oh, and he's an absolute workaholic. He works very hard for his very comfortable lifestyle, built it from the ground up by himself. He has two sons, a two year old and a six year old," Bella continued.

"Whoa, kids? Seth ..." Eric turned and looked apprehensively at Seth. "Did you know about them?"

Seth nodded. "I knew he had one. I peeked into Demetri's nursery the morning after when I was, uh, snooping, but he told me about Benjamin just earlier. I don't mind."

"You won't find two more adorable boys than Dem and Ben, I swear. They're amazing, and angels throughout the day," Bella gushed, drawing Seth in with her enthusiasm.

"He didn't talk about them much at all earlier. What are they like?" he asked enthusiastically, leaning forward in his seat with a soft smile on his face.

"Benjamin is a complete sweetheart, very popular at school and doing extremely well. It looks like he takes after his father in the intelligence department. At the moment, he's really into his school work so he doesn't really have a favourite cartoon."

"What kid doesn't have a favourite cartoon?" Ben asked incredulously. "The kid doesn't know what he's missing. Does Jacob let them watch cartoons?"

"Jacob's hardly there to let them watch cartoons; he's working all the time, but I do. Ben just chooses to do his arithmetics and literacy workbooks. He actually asks for them on the weekends when I take them to the bookstore."

"So what? He does them for fun?" Angela asked, smiling.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he plays with toys and everything still, but he really enjoys math and English. Top of his class, and Jacob's really proud of him for it. I suppose if you wanted an indication of what he does like, you could just see his bedroom. He loves blue and monkeys."

Seth listened intently, making a mental note of everything Bella was saying. He never imagined that he'd ever have an inside scoop of the Black family, no that he'd ever abuse Bella's connection to them at all. It soothed him though to know that he'd have that bridge between him and them through Bella as long as she continues to work for Mr. Black. If she got close to them, and it sounded like she'd had, then there was a chance that they'd see them in the future.

The thought brought a smile to Seth's face.

"What about Demetri? He's two, right? I bet he's well into his cartoons," Seth guessed, leaning his chin on his weaved hands in front of him as his eyes remained riveted on Bella.

She nodded. "Oh yeah! He's well into anything on Disney Junior at the minute, but mostly Jake and the Neverland Pirates."

Seth cast his mind back to when he peeked into Demetri's nursery that one time, vaguely recollecting a couple of pirate paraphernalia scattered around the room and on shelves. He smiled at the thought of a little boy, barely able to run, waving around a cardboard sword and clad in typical pirate clothes, eye patch and all.

"So what happened with the divorce?" Alice asked curiously.

Bella hesitated, taking a glance at Seth. As much as he wanted to know, he knew that if anyone were to tell him, it should be Jacob. It was his business alone, and it should only come from his mouth if he ever felt the need to share. Bella smiled in understanding as Seth shook his head slightly.

She turned to Alice, "I don't think that's my place to say, Ali. Sorry."

Alice shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she accepted easily.

"But anyway, we're here to dance and have a good time! This is our cue!" Angela announced just as 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia began to pound throughout the club.

She turned and yanked Ben up from his seat, dancing around him even before they'd even reached the dancefloor. Alice did the same with Bella while Eric giggled and jerked his head meaningfully at Seth, who smiled and nodded.

He held his hand out to Eric and led him to their friends, turning the slightly younger man around so his back was to his front. Both of them were 'catcher', so to speak, but when they were dancing, Seth had always been the more dominant one. They also had no qualms in grinding heavily on each other as both knew it was innocent and would never grow into anything more. They'd been there and tried it, both agreeing that it was like being with a brother.

Disgusting.

They danced through several songs, sometimes switching partners to keep things interesting. Seth laughed at the blush on Ben's face when had sandwiched him between him and Angela. He quickly rectified the situation by pulling Angela between the two, glaring playfully at Seth over his small shoulder.

"I know you want me, dude! So not happening!" Ben shouted over the heavy beat, causing both seth and Angela to laugh.

Seth blew Ben a teasing kiss and shouted back, "I'll convert you soon enough, Benny!"

Ben rolled his eyes before pulling Angela's hips into his crotch, giving Seth his cue to leave them to it. He stepped back from Angela, smiling when she looked up in confusion.

"Going to get something to drink!"

Angela nodded. "Get me one?! This is our last dance for a bit!"

Seth nodded in acknowledgement and weaved his way through the heavy dancers. He laughed as he made the mistake of getting between two guys that were so obviously gay when he thought back on it, allowing the two to grind up against him before grinning down at blond in front of him and pecking his lips teasingly.

The blond's eyes lit up and filled with lust, but then pouted when Seth shimmied free again. The man behind him groped his ass as he made to walk away, prompting Seth to send the guy a cheeky wink in return. Both dancing men were grinning widely as they watched him leave.

When he finally reached the bar, he ordered a round of shots for everyone along with their usuals, once again sighing in relief as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Bella was a real lifesaver. Paul ambled over from the opposite end of the bar whilst Seth's drinks were being prepared, smirking at the younger guy when they met gazes.

"What's this I hear about this big hotshot taking my little brother home the other week?!" Paul asked over the music, trying to look stern and disapproving but only succeeding in appearing playful and smug.

Seth blushed and smiled. "Let me guess, Alice told you!" he laughed.

Paul nodded and turned to his partner, "It's alright, Jeff, I got this one."

The Jeff guy nodded, smiling at Seth before moving down the bar to serve more customers. Seth watched Paul prepare the rest of the drinks expertly, knowing the group so well that he didn't need the order repeating. Paul smirked, noticing the shots.

"Partying hard tonight then?" he teased. "There's some characters in here tonight, so just be careful, yeah?"

"Always am, Paul," Seth replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'd hate to have to kick ass in my own club, dude. Got a reputation to uphold, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Seth laughed. "Are you doing my drinks or what?"

Paul cocked his eyebrow at Seth for the challenge before performing some elaborate trick whilst doing Alice's cocktail. Seth rolled his eyes at Paul's showing off, causing the man to laugh.

"Take care of those girls, too!" Paul added as Seth paid for the drinks.

"Always do!" Seth replied before carrying the full-to-the-brim tray towards their usual table.

Paul always made sure they got the same table, reserving it before he even opened the club. If they didn't show up before eleven, which they usually did if they were coming out, he opened the table up for anyone to use.

As he straightened up from placing the tray on the table, two large hands gripped his hips. Seth rolled his eyes. He probably shouldn't have entertained those two guys; now they had the wrong idea.

"Listen, buddy, I'm not interested, okay?" he called, gripping the hands at his hips with every intention of removing them from his person as politely as he could.

The hands tightened around him though, and Seth was just about to tell the guy to back the fuck off when a husky voice rumbled in his ear, making him freeze in shock like a deer caught in headlights.

"I thought I told these fuckers to keep their hands off what's mine?"

Seth gasped in realisation at who was behind him, eyes suddenly rolling as Jacob's tongue slithered out to swipe the shell of his ear. His legs turned to jelly as he melted back into Jacob's broad chest, hardly believing that he was actually here. Surely it was wishful thinking on his part?

"Surprise?" Jacob whispered teasingly into Seth's neck, stroking a path up Seth's stomach and chest with one of his hands.

Seth beamed, giggling happily. Jacob had come after him? He knew he'd let it slip that he'd be coming here, to Eclipse, tonight. Jacob showed no acknowledgement or indication that he'd follow Seth here at some point tonight, but God, Seth was glad he had.

He turned in Jacob's embrace, arms instinctively winding around the older man's shoulders as he peered up into familiar obsidian orbs. The hand that had been on Seth's chest returned to his hip with the other, allowing |Jacob to pull the younger boy flush against him. Both were grinning, Jacob somewhat more reserved than he, but it was a happy grin nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Well, for one, I had to make sure these fuckers were staying away from you," he began, eyes darkening as they bore down at Seth, making the younger man realise Jacob had seen his little display between the two gay dancers.

Seth blushed. "Ah ..." he acknowledge, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes ... Ah," Jacob repeated mockingly but with a playful smirk. "And secondly ... I just felt like it. I didn't ... like it when you left earlier. It was ... lonely."

Seth's heart melted at the admission. He missed him? Enough to come looking for him? That alone made Seth grin a little smugly, and was quite relieved that he wasn't the only one who missed the other. Perhaps it was a new development for Jacob, but they were on the same page now, so to speak.

"Well ... I'm glad you came," Seth admitted, smiling shyly at the older man as he leaned in slightly, tilting his chin up in invitation.

Jacob took the cue, capturing Seth's lips with his own and swallowing the soft moan the escaped Seth's chest.

Seth's eyes fluttered closed, the club atmosphere disappearing completely as he lost himself in Mr. Business' kiss. He opened his mouth willingly as Jacob's tongue nudged against his lips insistently. Seth could quite literally feel his toes curl in his shoes at the intensity of it all.

They both pulled away when oxygen became necessity, the club rushing back to their senses as they panted at each other, foreheads resting together.

After a couple minutes, Seth smiled and asked hopefully, "Join us?"

Jacob hesitated a second, having no acquaintances with any of Seth's friends but recognising that he was out with them tonight. It would be rude of him to just leave to spend time with Jacob. He nodded eventually, smiling at the excited squeak Seth gave in response.

"Oh, just a warning though, i'm pretty sure you know one of my friends," Seth told the older man, earning a questioning eyebrow in return. Seth blushed. "We didn't realise until tonight actually. Just watch. You'll see."

Jacob nodded, slightly wary of Seth's cryptic words as he went to the bar to get his drink - double scotch on the rocks. He returned to Seth to find another man and woman had joined him, neither of which could be the friend Seth warned him about as he recognised neither.

Seth smiled in greeting when he saw Jacob, noticing Angela and Ben's wide gaze as they took him in. "Angie, Ben, this is Jacob Black. The guy I met on New Year's eve," Seth introduced his friends. "Jacob, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney."

Jacob set his drink on the table before holding his hand out to Ben, who was the closest. Ben shook his hand politely, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black," he replied.

"Call me Jacob," he suggested as he took Angela's hand in his and kissed her knuckles suavely.

Seth snickered at the bright blush that took over Angela's face. Ben didn't seem at all disturbed by the display, but he did kinda know the man was gay, considering.

"You look lovely, Angela. It's a pleasure," Jacob greeted, gently letting go of her hand as he took a seat next to Seth.

Angela turned her gaze to Seth. "Does Bella know he's here?" she asked, smiling at Jacob.

The name sounded very familiar to Jacob. He never called her by it but knew that Isabella preferred the nickname to her full one. Seth smiled at the older man in response to the cocked eyebrow aimed towards him. As if on Cue, Alice and Bella reached the table, the latter staring wide-eyed between Seth and Jacob.

"Mr. Black?"

"Isabella?" he answered with as much shock, causing Seth to smirk.

"Told you you'd recognise one of my friends," he teased, nudging Jacob in the side.

Jacob looked down at Seth in surprise. "That's right. She's my baby-sitter. What a small world," he chuckled.

"Is it appropriate for me to be partying with my boss?" Bella joked, taking a seat on the other side of Seth as the table, including Jacob, chuckled.

"I can't say there's a written rule against it," Jacob replied and then quipped, "And I'd probably know if there was."

"That's right, you're a lawyer. Did you know Seth was doing Law?" Angela asked, cocking an eyebrow in question at Seth.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, we discussed it just this afternoon actually. Such a coincidence."

"We only realised we both knew you about an hour ago. I found Seth's wallet in your foyer this afternoon as I was leaving," Bella admitted, blushing as she remembered lying to him at the time.

Jacob nodded. "You did look rather ... shocked about something. You must have connected the dots then, no?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

She nodded. "Yeah. It was a shock, but it was a comfort to know Seth had been with someone I trusted on New Year's," she replied, drawing a soft smile from Seth and Jacob.

"Thank you, Isabella, that means a lot," Jacob replied solicitously. "And Seth was very well taken care of and safe that night, I assure you."

Seth blushed as his friends snickered and smirked at him. Jacob looked very smug with himself.

"Fucking Christ on a cracker, is that who I think it is?!" Eric suddenly exclaimed from behind Seth and Jacob, drawing the two gazes over their shoulders.

Seth's eyes widened at the question, knowing he was going to be embarrassed by whatever the fuck came out of Eric's mouth next. He quickly shot up from his seat, ignoring Jacob's amused smile as he rushed over to Eric and pulled him in the direction of the bathrooms, hand held securely over his mouth. Eric continued to gawp over his shoulder until they were out of sight, at which point he turned his owl eyes towards his best friend.

"Is that who I think it is? Mr. Richie Rich Steel Cock?" he blurted, attracting attention that made Seth's cheeks redden.

Seth didn't answer, gently shoving Eric into one of the toilet stalls for the illusion of privacy, even though he was sure those in the room with them would be eavesdropping, probably expecting to hear some erotic noises from their stall. Perverts.

"Sethy, babe, I love you, but we've tried this before. Yuck!" Eric teased, smirking up at Seth as he sat on the closed toilet seat. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You were about to completely embarrass me," Seth whined. "I know you. You have no brain filter ... Oh, and will you stop with the perverted nicknames?"

"What? You didn't like the 'Mr. Richie Rich Steel Cock' one?" he asked innocently.

Seth rolled his eyes. "As true as it might be, it's hardly appropriate when he's right there in front of you. I know that wouldn't have stopped you," he accused with narrowed eyes.

Eric shrugged, not denying it at all. "If he's sticking around as much as I think he will, he's gonna have to get used to me, babe."

Seth groaned at the thought. "God, don't remind me. I hope he does stick around though ..." he trailed off as goofy smile came across his face. He looked down at Eric's softened face, which held his own smile. "I really like him, Eric."

"I can tell, babe, just by your eyes. You're completely smitten."

"You should have seen the way he greeted me, though. It was ... it was like ..."

"Like how you'd greet a lover," Eric finished knowingly.

Seth nodded a little dreamily. "Yeah ... I've known him all of three weeks, nearly four, seen him only twice, three times including tonight but ..."

"It's just so right," Eric murmured enviously, his eyes soft and tender as he smiled down at Seth, who had sank down to sit on the floor with his back against the stall door. "Like I said, babe, you don't ignore a connection like that. It won't be easier, especially if his recent divorce was recent, you know? But you don't throw something like that away, not when it's so powerful."

"I don't think ... I'd ... survive if he didn't stick around, you know? It's so reckless, and so irrational, but ... I just won't. I'm in so deep, so fast. I don't know how to get out, or if I even want to."

"You need to talk to him. Ask him what he wants. Does he want something substantial or ... not so substantial, you know? A fling type thing."

Seth's heart pounded painfully at the thought. "God, I really hope it isn't the latter," he whimpered. "But he said ... he said he wanted to know me, like my past and everything, so that must mean something, right?"

"Yeah, babe."

"We spent three hours or so this afternoon just ... talking. We were barely dressed and we'd been planning to, you know, go back to the bedroom but ... we just got swept away with getting to know each other."

"Sounds so nice. He was focused on you, not just what you could do for him."

Seth nodded. "He told me all about his sons and his job and the house. He stayed well clear of this divorce stuff, but I didn't mind. He asked me about school and then we got talking about Law. It was just ... amazing."

"You look so happy just talking about him. I'm happy for you," Eric gushed, dropping to his knees in front of Seth so that he could wrapped his thin arms around him.

They sat there for the longest time, hugging on the floor of the toilet stall. That was until a firm rap against the wood startled them both.

"Seth? Are you alright?" Jacob called, concern clear in his voice.

Eric pulled away with a knowing smile and a nod as if to say 'he feels the same.' Seth smiled and accepted Eric's hand as he attempted to get up off the floor. Both backed up so Jacob could push the stall door open, his eyes intense in his concern as they regarded Seth.

Eric gave his friend a slight nudge towards the man, who promptly took him into his thick arms once he was in range. Eric stepped out behind Seth, still smiling at the pair.

"I'll go join the others. Come out when you're ready, babe," he told Seth softly.

He was stopped briefly.

"Jacob, this is my best friend, Eric Yorkie. Eric, Jacob Black," Seth introduced, smiling happily as the two shook hands cordially.

"A pleasure," Jacob greeted.

"I've heard a lot about you," Eric giggled, glancing meaningfully at the older man's crotch.

Seth blushed and palmed his face in mortification as Eric cackled and left the two in the bathroom. Jacob chuckled after a minute and turned to take seth into his arms fully.

"What have you been telling your friends about me? The number of innuendos I've received already is astounding."

"My friends are so dead when we get home," Seth groaned, burying his face in Jacob's chest.

"They're fine. They wouldn't be friends if there wasn't ribbing involved."

"I know, I know but ... sometimes they're just ..." he trailed off with a sigh of embarrassment.

Jacob pecked the top of the younger man's head, tightening his arms around him when Seth snuggled closer. A soft smile played at the edges of his lips as feelings he hadn't felt since ... well, him resurfaced.

"You smell good," Seth murmured, inhaling noisily as he skimmed his nose upward, meeting the skin exposed by the few opened buttons of his shirt.

Jacob shivered when their skin brushed, peering down at the young man in his arms as he lifted his gaze. he'd never seen someone so vulnerable than in that very moment and was unable to stop himself from leaning down to kiss Seth's slightly parted lips. He marvelled at the small, somewhat content, sigh that left Seth's mouth at the contact.

They were startled out of their 'moment' by the bathroom door swinging open. Seth's eyes widened slightly at the newcomers, recognising them as the two he'd gotten in between on the dancefloor. The blond spotted him immediately, smiling flirtatiously. Seth smiled back tentatively, noticing the sudden low rumble in Jacob's chest.

Glancing upwards, he took in the older man's glaring expression and was now hyper aware of the possessive hands now on his hips, pulling him closer to their owner. He smirked to himself when he realised Jacob's display of possessiveness and received a pang of smugness in response.

He looked back at the couple, who were watching Seth and Jacob with interest, and wrapped an arm meaningfully around Jacob's waist. The blond smiled slightly in recognition and understanding, doing the same to his partner as they moved casually to the sinks. Seth and the blond shared a parting smile as he and Jacob left the bathrooms.

"I want you to myself," Jacob whispered close to Seth's ear, squeezing his hip meaningfully.

Seth shivered at the thought of having this man to himself and nodded swiftly, eager to implement their leave as soon as possible. I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him back towards his friends, who all peered up as they approached.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd bailed on us," Ben teased.

It made Seth feel a little guilty, knowing that's what they were about to do, but the desire and sheer need to be with Jacob alone was intense.

"Actually ..." he trailed off suggestively. "Do you guys mind if we did?"

"Hell no, babe. Go! We'll ... catchup later, okay?" Eric emphasised with a double eyebrow wiggle that made seth giggle.

He nodded and smiled in relief as his other friends nodded as well. "Thanks, guys. I'll ... see you tomorrow then. Oh, and thanks for finding my wallet, Bells."

"Sure, sure! No problem. Enjoy yourself!" she teased with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

Seth leered back playfully. "Oh, I will," he replied, drawing a chuckle from his lover's chest.

"He will," Jacob seconded and wasted no more time, dragging Seth towards the entrance with his friends snickering and giggling in their wake.

All Seth thought about on their way back to Jacob's house was that he'd finally be able to return the favour from earlier ... along with so much more.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**02:49 am**

**January 9th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

It was a good few hours later, when Jacob's bedroom was filled only with the soft snores of his lover, that he thought back over the day with a fine tooth comb.

It was a habit of his, one that annoyed his ex-husband beyond reason, but it was just the way he was. It was one of the things that made him such a kick-ass lawyer, in and out of the courtroom. He could spot a lie from ten miles away, blindfolded. One of his greatest strengths was reading people.

Without thought, Jacob's eyes drifted down to the young man lying against his bare chest. He smirked wryly.

"You're not so easy to read, Pretty Boy," he whispered to himself.

He'd always pride himself on reading virtually everyone he came into contact with, but young Seth seemed to be immune to his acute abilities. Jacob wasn't sure whether it wa sa relief or hinderance. On one hand, he felt like it would take more time to get to know the anomaly that was Seth Clearwater, but on the other, he realised he wanted to spend the time trying.

It was disconcerting for Jacob. He'd never wanted to put as much time and effort into anyone since he'd met Brady many years ago. To think that his new intrigue was just over ten years younger than him was also disconcerting.

Sometimes, he asked himself just what the hell he thought he was doing. The young man his whole life ahead of him, but yet, there was Jacob trying to vy for his attentions, knowing full well that Seth wouldn't only be lumbered with a workaholic, middle-aged lawyer, but also two children under the age of ten.

It wasn't fair to the boy and yet ...

Jacob, for some strange reason, couldn't bear the thought of letting him go. It was extremely frustrating.

"What are you doing to me?"

Jacob sighed, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he listened to Seth's breathing. He could still feel the thrum of pleasure coursing through his veins with an undertone of lightness he hadn't felt since before the divorce. Long before the divorce, in fact. seth made him feel like that. It was an addictive feeling, and Jacob remembered that it was one of the main reasons why he pursued Brady in the beginning.

Jacob looked down at Seth as the man shuffled about, snorting slightly and smacking his lips before a murmured Jacob's name. The older man smiled and stroked the back of his fingers across Seth's cheek. He bit his lip as the familiar tingling surged just under his skin at the contact.

"Mmm, Jacob ..." Seth sighed in his sleep, turning to bury his face in Jacob's neck.

Jacob's arm tightened around him in response, his own face dropping to burrow into Seth's dark locks. He couldn't help but notice the difference between his and Brady's scents. They were the complete opposite really. Brady was like rain and ... something musky, but Seth, he smelt like his mother's caramelized apples and delicious pears. Mouthwatering. The scent set Jacob's senses alight every single time he was exposed, which wasn't enough at all, in his opinion.

As Jacob himself had been thinking too loudly, the man in his arms began to stir until his eyes fluttered open and met Jacob's obsidian orbs. The light brown eyes trained on his shone with sleep and bleariness, but Jacob couldn't help but think that he hadn't seen a more beautiful sight, short only of his children.

The thought of this young man waking up next to him every morning, eyes unfocused, hair messy and sex-altered, with sleep lines from his pillow criss-crossing over his face made Jacob's heart clench with an emotion he dared not to identify at the time.

What is wrong with you? It's entirely too early to be thinking about that! You don't even know if he wants more from you than what you already have! he thought to himself.

"Jacob?" Seth whispered, voice husky from sleep. He lifted a hand to the older man's face, cradling his cheek softly. "Why aren't you sleeping? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just thinking, Love."

Seth frowned slightly, an expression Jacob didn't like to see at all. He leaned down and pecked the furrow between his eyebrows, the gesture affectionate and tender even in his eyes. Seth's eyes fluttered closed that the contact, contentment seeping into his concern and confusion for a moment as Jacob's warm lips lingered close to his skin.

"Are you sure? You look ... I don't know. Down about something. Wanna talk about it?" Seth whispered.

Jacob immediately shook his head, knowing the topic wasn't one for pillow talk in the middle of the night. He didn't even know if he'd ever talk to him about it. Instead, he replied a little terser than he'd meant to, "No, Seth, I'm fine. You should go back to sleep. It's still very early."

Seth paused briefly, dropping his eyes slightly as he nodded, turning his back to Jacob so the older man wouldn't see the mild hurt on his face. Seth didn't know what he expected him to do in response to his shut down, but it certainly wasn't for Jacob to sit up on the side of the bed, grab his robe and shuffle out of the bedroom, leaving him alone in the dark.

Seth gaped at the door slightly before flopping his head back down on the pillow with a huff. What the fuck had he done? Was Jacob mad at him for some reason?

Jacob's feet felt like lead as he trudged down the stairs and towards the kitchen, every step away from the young man in his bed harder than the last. He felt guilty for being so tense and short-fused with him; he hadn't deserved Jacob's terseness. Jacob was just frustrated by the fact that his head was dominated by yet another male, and not his children.

He trudged over to the fridge and picked out a bottle of water, downing half of it before he'd even sat at the island counter. He didn't know how long he sat there lost in his thoughts, but he eventually heard rustling on the stairs. Sighing deeply, he prepared himself for the hurt look on Seth's sleepy face as he entered the kitchen, but was surprised at what he was presented with when he did.

Fully dressed, Seth lingered in the doorway with his gaze on the floor and phone in one hand. Even with his eyes lowered, Jacob could see the hurt and hesitance in the younger man's eyes. Guilt flamed in his chest with a vengeance. he'd hurt him and now he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked lowly, eyes dropping to his water bottle.

"I, uh ... I'm going to take off home, I think ... Let you think through whatever you're thinking about without distractions or anything. I don't know ... if it's me or ... something, but it'll be better if I'm no here," he explained, the hurt and tightness in his voice making Jacob feel like an even bigger piece of shit.

"Seth ..."

"I'm gonna call a cab. I left, um, my number on your bed in case ... you know ..."

"Seth ..."

"Yeah, hi, couldn't I get a cab at 1290 Wa-"

"Seth, hang up the phone," Jacob commanded, suddenly beside the younger man as he yanked the phone away from his ear and hung up.

Seth stood there frozen with his back towards Jacob, shocked by his actions and nervous by his tone. He waited. He frowned slightly at the clicks on his phone briefly and then felt the gadget being slid into his jeans pocket. Warmth enveloped his back as Jacob stood up close, face buried in the crook of Seth's neck.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he rumbled against his skin, sending shivers down Seth's spine.

He hesitated. "I don't know. I really think you should have some time by your-"

"Come with me, Pretty Boy," Jacob commanded, pulling away from the younger man before holding a hand out to him.

Seth glanced between it and Jacob's face a few times before sighing in resignation and taking it. Something within his relaxed as soon as their hands touched, prompting him to send a shy smile towards the older man, who returned it with as much timidness, as uncharacteristic as it was.

Seth allowed himself to be tugged towards the stairs, wondering to himself what Jacob could possibly want to show him.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	6. Confessions

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 6,341**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Six**

**Confessions**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**03:56 am**

**January 9th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Nervous butterflies fluttered dangerously in Seth's stomach as he blindly followed Jacob through his house, led only by his firm hand through the darkness. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man; at this point, the only people he trusted more were his best friends. No, it was the fact that the night had gone to shit, and he didn't really know where Jacob's head was at in that moment.

Jacob was as silent as ever, his breathing the only sound coming from him. As they reached the second landing, Jacob tugged him to the right, rather than the left to where the master suite was. Now intrigued, Seth quickened his pace until he was walking beside Jacob, who glanced over at him with a small smile.

The turned another corner in the hallway, pausing in front of the door at the end of it. Seth's eyes widened slightly as he realised whose door it was, taking in the green door sign that said: 'Benjamin's Domain.' His eyes flickered to meet Jacob's, who was watching him intently.

Jacob tugged his hand gently, pushing the white door open to reveal a surprisingly tidy child's room. Seth couldn't stop himself taking in every single detail, a smile tugging at his lips at the soft toys on the shelves, school books on a small desk in the middle of the room and the only two toys scattered in the corner. Then he caught the photo frames on the bookshelves and wondered whether Jacob would mind him taking a peek at them.

Seth glanced at Jacob when the older man let go of his hand. He lightly gestured to the room, a signal Seth took as 'look around.' Still hesitant, he stepped towards the bookshelves and the photo frames. He relaxed slightly when he realised, though he was being watched intently, he wouldn't be berated for being so nosey.

The first photo that immediately caught his attention was, funnily enough, one of Jacob Black himself. Only, in this one, he was grinning wider than Seth had ever seen before. It took Seth's breath away, to be honest. He looked carefree and happy in that one photograph, and as Seth found out, pretty much all the others he featured in across the bookshelves.

Subconsciously, his hand reached out and brushed across the photogenic face, a smile on his lips as he did so.

"That was taken a couple of years ago. At Benjamin's birthday party. So was this one," Jacob murmured behind Seth, startling him slightly.

Seth followed Jacob's finger to a frame on the shelf one higher than the one he'd been looking at, the picture within featuring him and a young boy no older than four. There was absolutely no resemblance between the two of them, but in spirit, they were very much father and son.

"He's so handsome," Seth whispered affectionately. "If not a little mischievous if the sparkle in his eyes is anything to go by."

Jacob let out a small, fond chuckle and nodded his head. "He can be. Especially at that age. He isn't much older now than he is in the picture, but once he started school, the work swept him away. He fell in love with the stuff," he replied fondly.

"Hey, I'd take that as a blessing. He could be procrastinating to his heart's content in a few years," Seth chuckled.

Jacob nodded, serious all of a sudden. "I take them both as a blessing. Every single day," he replied, redirecting his attention to a photograph of the same little boy, but he was sitting behind an even younger boy, who looked barely one and a half.

"Oh wow ..." Seth breathed in awe, his knees slightly weak as he took in the sheer beautiful of them both sitting together. "I don't think you could have adopted two more adorable children. That must be Demetri."

Jacob smiled. "Thank you, and yes, it is," he murmured, leaning over to kiss Seth's cheek. "They're my pride and joy ... which is why I'm so at war with myself right now."

Seth turned away from the pictures to look at Jacob's almost agonised face. Turning to face him properly, he took Jacob's in his hands, drawing the older man's gaze to his concerned one. "Talk to me," he implored no louder than a whisper.

"I shouldn't allow you to consume my mind like you do," Jacob replied, eyes burning into Seth's. "It should be them. It should only be them, but you are right there, in the forefront of my mind."

Seth didn't know what to say, so he just listened.

"I've ... tried to forget about you, believe me, I have, but ... I just can't. Every day and night since New Year's, you're all I've been able to think about. You consume me, and it drives me fucking crazy. No one has done that since ... not since Brady."

Seth frowned in confusion. "Brady?" he whispered.

Jacob sighed. "My ex-husband."

Seth's stomach dropped at the admission, but he nodded in understanding.

"Our divorce was finalised just last month. It is still a tiny bit raw for me, though I'm glad it's happened, but it's like you're a balm for that. Not like some ... rebound, because you're not, far from it. But ... you makes things ... better Nothing I've done, not even spending time with my boys, has been able to do that. Do even realise how special that is to me?"

Seth shook his head slightly, mystified by the older man's words.

"I didn't think I'd ever get back up from what Brady did to me, to my boys, but in three short weeks, you've managed to worm your way into my head and my life. You've been a ray of good among my darkest times. That first night we shared ... I've never felt that before."

"N-not even with ..." Seth trailed off suggestively, praying he wasn't offending him somehow.

Jacob shook his head. "Not even with Brady," he confirmed. "I was married to him for nine and a half years. It would have been our tenth anniversary on New Year's Eve ..."

Seth's eyes widened at that statement, seeing the slight hint of remorse dwelling deep in Jacob's eyes. So Jacob had slept with him on his anniversary?

He tried to stop them, but suddenly doubts and suspicions seeped into his head like some sort of poison. Like, was Jacob even with him that night? Had he been picturing Brady all night long? His stomach dropped at the thought, nausea bubbling in its pits as the sweet gesture of the bath ate away inside his head like a toxin.

Was that something they always did? Was it just routine for Jacob?

Suddenly, he took a step away from Jacob, who startled slightly at the movement. He lifted his gaze to Seth's, seeing the hurt and confusion there and suddenly realised what he might think.

"No!" Jacob swore vehemently, violently shaking his head. "No, don't even go there. You were the one I was with that night. Once I was actually with you, no thoughts about Brady even entered my head. Seth, I swear to you."

Seth remained silent and allowed himself to be reeled in by Jacob, resting his head against his broad chest whilst his thick arms wound around him. Seth's own arms stayed limp at his sides for the longest time, but in tiny increments, he relaxed and lifted them to tentatively wrap around the older man as well.

"I swear, Seth, your name was the only one I cried out, your hands were the only ones I felt; your scent, the only thing I smelt. Brady and I are over; we have been for months. Yes, I had been nursing my wounds on New Year's, but they are old wounds. All damn near healed, even before I laid eyes on you."

"You prom-ise?" Seth's voice cracked with his vulnerability and hurt, prompting Jacob's arms to tighten around the younger man.

"I promise, Seth," Jacob answered. "I don't love you; I don't know you. We've been in each other's company all of three times in as many weeks, two of which have been just yesterday. But I can tell you this ..."

Jacob framed the younger man's face in his hands, forcing him to peer up into his dark, smouldering eyes. Seth swallowed thick and nervously. He hadn't been hurt or offended when Jacob told him he didn't feel love yet. Even Seth couldn't feel it just yet for precisely the same reasons.

"Seth, you are special to me. So special that I felt it prudent to bring you up to my son's bedroom so that you could get a feel for him and who he is, and to let you come to a decision on whether you want him and his brother in your life because it wouldn't just be me, Seth. The three of us are a package deal," Jacob implored, wanting Seth to know how serious he was.

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything different or less," Seth whispered.

"I care for you, that is for sure, very much. It only took that one night to burrow yourself deep in my mind. Like I said, it isn't love, at least not yet, but it could be. If you want to get to know me as much as I do you, anything can come out of this," Jacob stated passionately.

"Do you mean it? It's not all some sort of fling for you, to wait for ... for him?" Seth couldn't help but ask, wincing at the shakiness of his voice.

Jacob sighed patiently. "I can understand why you would hold some reservations about Brady and myself, considering we were together for so long. All I can do for now is keep saying we're over, with no prospects of getting together again. Brady is my past."

"But you still love him?" Seth murmured.

"I'd be lying if I said 'no', because you can't stop loving someone after being together for over eleven years, married for almost ten of those, but I can tell you that if Brady were to suddenly come back causing trouble, he'd have no chance. We. Are. Over. That I promise you, Seth," Jacob swore.

Still, Seth hesitated. "I'm still in college, graduating this year sure, but still in college nonetheless. Then there'll be law school ... You have your whole life set up already, a family and a career. Won't I be more trouble than I'm worth? What about your kids? What would they think?"

"You think I wouldn't want to be with you just because you're trying to make something of yourself?" he chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "That's ridiculous, Seth. If anything, it makes me want you all the more because you're not some kid going through the motions of college just because your parents pressured you into it."

Seth could have made a comment about his parents, or at least his father, not caring at all but decided not to break the moment.

"Like you said yourself," Jacob continued, "I have my whole life set up. I'm not going to be looking for someone who does want a fling. I would never do that to Demetri and Benjamin. And of course, if we get more serious, you'll meet them."

"God, you're serious," Seth breathed in wonder as he took in the determination and sincerity shining in Jacob's eyes.

The older man nodded. "I am. Deadly serious. There's something here, Seth. There's an electricity between us that I've never felt before, and even I'm smart enough to realise I'd be a fool if I didn't explore this with you, whatever we have."

"You want to see more of me? As in ... dinner and movies and ..."

"Yes, dinners and movies, affections and gifts," Jacob confirmed with a soft smile. "I want to do this properly, Seth. We go on a couple of dates, get to know one another. If all goes well, I introduce you to my boys."

"But ... what about Brady?"

Jacob sighed patiently. "What about Brady? He and I are over," he repeated for the umpteenth time with that same level of patience he seemed to have developed whenever it came to the boy in his arms.

"Well, yeah but ... doesn't he still see the boys? Wouldn't he object to someone getting close to them?"

"The boys aren't his concern any longer. He fought dirty during the custody battle and some ... unsavoury things came to light about him that even I didn't know. I have full custody over both boys, and hold jurisdiction over if and when he sees them. Besides, he hasn't even tried since custody was assigned to me."

"I bet that crushed Benjamin," Seth whispered sadly, frowning at the thought of the little boy abandoned by someone who was supposed to have loved and protected him from such heartbreaks.

"He does miss him somewhat, but he wasn't as close to Brady as he was to me. Demetri is much too young for people to stay in mind for long if he doesn't see them regularly, which is sad really. If anything, Brady was a good father," Jacob conceded.

"So we'd have no trouble from him? If we were to become serious?"

"Not that I can foresee, but you never know," Jacob replied with a shrug. "I'm not too worried about him anyway. I'd- we'd handle it if the time ever came along."

Seth nodded.

"So what do you say? You still have plenty of time to back out, Seth. Though it would hurt, I'd respect your wishes. Children are a massive responsibility, and like you said, you're still in college and ten years my junior. You may not be ready for a family. It's selfish of me really, even assuming that you might be-"

Seth cut off the ridiculous man's rambling by his eager lips, winding his arms around Jacob's neck as he threw himself into the kiss. Jacob groaned and responded instantly, plundering the younger man's mouth with his tongue.

Seth whimpered as Jacob sucked on his tongue, coaxing the wet muscle into his mouth. Seth explored eagerly, knowing Jacob wouldn't re-claim dominance over the kiss at any time.

Both pulled back with a gasp at the same time, gasping for air as their wild eyes bored into each other. Then a grin split Jacob's face, one reminiscent of those from the photographs, and the sight melted seth's heart completely. His own smile slipped onto his face as he giggled slightly.

"That was a yes, by the way," Seth clarified breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Jacob asked in question.

"To your proposal. To the dating. That was a hell yes," Seth laughed. "I care for you too. Just ask my friend Eric, I moped about you so much. I missed you."

"Hmm, you did, did you?" Jacob purred, backing the younger man into the bookshelves.

Seth nodded. "Yeah ..." he breathed.

"How much?" Jacob challenged with a wicked grin that Seth returned with full effect.

"Take me to bed and I'll show you," he whispered into Jacob's ear, coaxing a shiver from him.

"Yes!" he growled, clawing at Seth's backside so he could hoist the younger man up against him, forcing Seth's legs around his waist as they hightailed it back to the master suite.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**11:13am**

**February 10th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Seth, babe, your father ..." Eric trailed off warily as he held out the landline handset towards him.

Seth was in his bedroom, studying for a few assessment exams for his pre-Law class. A scowl marred his face at the dreaded 'f' word that most people uttered with affection. Not Seth Clearwater, not when Harry Clearwater was the person it was aimed at. With a deep sigh, Seth took the handset, rolling his eyes at Eric as he placed it to his ear.

"Hello, Dad," he greeted flatly, not looking forward to the conversation whatsoever.

"Seth. How's college?"

Seth rolled his eyes at the disdain in Harry's voice. Any normal blooded American parent would be proud and happy that their kid went to college, but no, not Harry Clearwater. Such a damn hypocrite.

"College is great, thanks, Dad. Never knew you cared so much," he replied with sardonic sweetness.

"Watch your tone, boy. Your mother wanted to know," he amended.

"Well then, Mom can call me whenever she wants. What do you want, Dad?" Seth snapped impatiently. "I have exams to study for."

"They're not my problem. My problem is the fact that my only son won't come back and support the lodge with me. And what's this nonsense about you wanting to stay in New York? I'll be damned if you're staying up there, Seth. Your place is with your Tribe. You're a future Council Member."

Seth sighed. "I was going to tell you, Dad, but I knew this would be your reaction. I don't want any of that, okay? I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the Rez, doing nothing with my life. I want better things for me and any family I might have."

"Rubbish. How dare you imply mine and your mother's life isn't good enough. It's perfectly good enough for us, and it will be for you. And what family? We both know that's an impossibility for you," he bit back scathingly.

Seth flinched at the sugarcoated attack on his sexuality. Having heard Harry, Eric looked livid. Seth shook his head, warning his spitfire friend off before he started shouting at the phone. He took a deep breath before even attempting to address his father's comment.

"I'm not going to justify your comment with an answer. You said what you wanted. Tell Mom she can call me any time, but please, refrain from doing so yourself and using her as an excuse if this is all you're going to preach to me about every time. Goodbye, Dad."

Seth then promptly hung up the phone, throwing the damn thing onto the bed as he let out a growl of frustration. Eric reached out and kneaded one of his shoulders.

"That dude is such a prick," he sighed, shaking his head. "How someone like you grew up like you did around him, I'll never know."

Seth smiled wryly. "You'd have my mother to thank for that," he replied.

"Still ... Better you than me, babe."

Seth chuckled. "Gee, thanks, Eric."

"Oh, you know what I mean," he defended, slapping the shoulder he was kneading. "Was that all he called for?"

"Yeah, under the pretense of Mom wanting to know how school's going. If she wanted to know, she'd have called herself so I call bullshit on that."

"Me too," he seconded. "Things are going to be so tense when you go over for their anniversary next month."

"God, I know ... I'd cancel, but I hate letting Mom down like that," he sighed.

"I just wish that he'd back off you, you know? School's stressful enough."

"Tell me about it," Seth muttered, glaring at the books scattered around him. "These exams are kicking my ass, and they don't even count for anything."

"You'll ace them. You always have," Eric encouraged.

"God help me when midterms come around," Seth groaned, covering his face.

"You could always ask Mr. Richie Rich Lawyer to tutor you personally," Eric teased.

Seth chuckled, smirking cheekily. "Who says he hasn't been?" he retorted sinfully, enticing a shrill, red-faced giggle from his friend. "But seriously, he's a busy man, you know. He's got actual work to do, not tutor some student who's just starting out."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You are not 'just some student', you're his boyfriend, who happens to be studying precisely what he practices for a living. He's one of the best lawyers in America; you'd be a fool not to learn from him."

Seth sighed. His friend made perfect sense, but still ... "I just don't want to bother him, you know? He's busy with real cases and shouldn't be distracted."

Eric sighed. "You're hopeless, babe," he teased.

Seth grinned. "I know."

"What time is he picking you up tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Seven. We're going to some fancy restaurant to celebrate his birthday. Thirty-two today," Seth announced.

"He looks so good for thirty-two. I just can't believe you snagged yourself an older man. They're always the better lovers," Eric sighed longingly.

"Easy there, Eric, you're starting to sound jealous," Seth teased.

"Pfft, puh-leez! You know jealousy is ugly, babe, and I don't do ugly," he replied superiorly, drawing loud guffaws from his best friend. "Anyway! Did you get his present?"

Seth stopped laughing and bit his lip. "Well, yeah, but ..."

"But?"

"What do you really get a guy who is well on his way to becoming a millionaire?"

"A millionaire, really?" Eric gasped, mouth gaping as his eyes regarded Seth.

Seth laughed and nodded. "Yeah, really. He said he was a couple hundred grand off from the target."

"You say that as if he'll get there in no time," Eric laughed.

"Eric, he charges, like, a bomb for his services, and he gets bonuses and all sorts. He's one of the best lawyers in the United States; he's going to have the celebrity clients and paycheck to go with that," Seth pointed out.

"You make a valid point," Eric mused thoughtfully. "But to answer your question, I have no idea. What did you decide on?"

"It's so corny," Seth despaired, covering his face with his hands. "I'm seriously thinking about going present-less, to be honest."

"God no! Don't do that! What did you get him, for goodness sake?"

Seth got up from the bed and moved over to the closet, pulling out a black, metallic gift-wrapped gift. It was a rectangular cuboid that Eric regarded curiously.

"It's just this stupid digital photo frame. I've already uploaded hundreds of photos of his boys, his family and ... me," Seth explained, sitting back on the bed.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" eric cooed. "But wait, how did you get pictures of his kids and family?"

Seth blushed as if he'd gotten caught in a cookie jar. "Actually, I got Bella to get some ... She took them back! And Jacob was none the wiser! But I'm beginning to think that when he sees them, he'll probably ask too. What do I say?"

"Hopefully, he'll be so touched by the gift that he won't care, or he won't mind if you tell him it was Bella."

"I don't want to get her fired. She's on a good thing right now."

"He won't fire her," Eric stated with confidence. "He loves her like a little sister already. You can tell when you see them together. And his kids love her; he's not going to risk upsetting them."

"Hmm," Seth hummed in doubt.

"So are you paying for dinner tonight, since it's his birthday?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'd like to, but if I know him, and I'm pretty sure I do by now, he'll find some way to do it behind my back. I'm taking my wallet, but he's a sneaky fucker," Seth cursed with a scowl.

"He's a proud man, and he has the cash. My guess is that he thinks it's his responsibility because he's the older one in the relationship, or something along those lines anyway," Eric guessed, to which Seth shrugged.

"I don't know what his reasoning is. I just think he's a stubborn fuck."

"So, you've been dating for over a month now, known each other for seven weeks. Do you think he'll make it official?" Eric asked excitedly.

Seth couldn't help but smile. "I think so. I hope so. I'm kinda letting him take the lead, what with the boys and everything."

"His birthday and a potential full commitment of the relationship; this calls for a special attire," Eric insisted, hopping up from the bed. "Wait here."

Seth chuckled. "I ain't going anywhere. Studying, remember?"

Eric rolled his eyes before flouncing from the room without a word. He came back minutes later carrying a black garment bag over his shoulder, his frame so short that it trailed on the floor slightly behind him. Seth cocked an intrigued eyebrow and took in Eric's grin as he laid bag all over Seth's textbooks on the bed.

"I've been saving this for just this occasion. Call it an early birthday present," Eric giggled.

"My birthday isn't until December, Eric," Seth deadpanned, earning an eye roll in return.

"Call it a really late one then! Or another Christmas gift. Just open the damn bag," he huffed, hands on his hips as he glared down at Seth.

Seth bit back a chuckle and smirk, reaching over to unzip the bag on the bed. His eyes widened as the crisp material of a brand new grey chequered suit. From behind his back, Eric pulled out a pair of shiny black dress shoes that looked entirely too expensive for Seth's liking.

Cocking an eyebrow at his best friend, he asked, "What's all this?"

Eric smirked. "You're going to a fancy restaurant. I'm willing to bet my whole college tuition fund, what's left of it, that Mr. Richie Rich will be dressed the part so you should be too."

Seth sighed. His friend made sense, once again. "I guess ... but you didn't have to buy me a whole new suit-"

"I didn't buy it," Eric quickly cut in, eyes mischievous.

"Then where ... Oh God, Eric, did you make this?" Seth shrieked, eyes wider at the thought.

"My first genuine piece. It's for my senior final project, but I know you'll take good care of it. And then after we graduate, it's yours once more."

"Eric ... God, this is so good! Look at the stitching on the baby, and the thread count!" Seth gushed, lifting the crisp jacket out of the garment bag and placing it against his frame. "Looks like it'd fit perfectly."

"It should do. I used all your exact measurements," Eric chuckle. He waved impatiently at his friend. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go try it on and model for me!"

Seth beamed at him before hurrying off to the bathroom to change. he treated the fabric as if it were priceless and made of the flimsiest of materials. As he suspected, every piece fit perfectly. When he returned to the bedroom, Eric groaned.

"Oh, it's exactly as I envisioned it! You look fuck-hot, babe!" he complimented, drawing a blush from Seth's cheeks. "Promise me you'll model it for my senior catwalk!"

Seth's eyes widened. "What? I can't do that. I'm not a model, Eric."

"Such a damn shame too. Women all over the world would fawn over you in the magazines."

"Not happening," Seth stressed with a meaningful glare.

Eric pouted. "You're no fun," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll survive," Seth teased before turning to check himself out in the full length mirror on his wall. "But Eric, seriously, this is amazing. This could contend with Armani and whathaveyou. You outdid yourself."

Eric beamed with pride and accomplishment. "Thanks, babe."

"Whoa, who is this hot piece of meat in the designer suit, and what have you done with my Sethy?" Alice teased, waltzing into the bedroom.

Seth rolled his eyes and blushed. "Shut up, Ali," he retorted with no bite whatsoever, making her giggle.

"Final piece?" Alice enquired, looking at Eric, who nodded in confirmation. "Nice. I might actually have some competition when we do this for real."

Eric snorted. "Oh puh-leez, I'll walk circles around you, pixie," he taunted.

Alice just let the comment slid right over her head and smirked. "Let the game begin."

"Bring it," Eric challenged with his own smirk.

"Okay, so while you guys fight for world supremacy in the fashion industry, do you guys mind if I reap the rewards of all your hard work?" Seth asked innocently, prompting the two friends to throw the first things they could get their hands on.

A pair of socks, in Eric's case, whilst Alice found something substantially harder such as a hairbrush.

"Ouch!" Seth cursed, rubbing the side of his head as he glared back at her.

She just grinned innocently in return. "I'll take that as a no then," he grumbled.

"As if you'll need our ameteur designs when Jacob will be there to get you the real Armani and Chanel and Gucci and Dior," Alice retorted.

"He will not be buying me all that expensive stuff. I won't allow it," Seth replied determinedly.

"You make no sense," Alice and Eric replied in unison before Eric continued, "I'd be in heaven if I had a super rich boyfriend that could buy me the latest fashion trends and seasons. In their entirety. Urgh! Such a gift, and you're going to stare it in the proverbial mouth."

Seth just giggled.

"Maybe you could work your charms, Eric, and show Mr. Richie Rich there is someone he can shower gifts upon and actually appreciate them," Alice teased, smirking as Seth glared down at her.

"Uh ... no. Mine," he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eric and Alice howled with laughter. "So possessive," Alice crowed.

"Shut up," he grunted again, turning his back on the duo as they continued to lean on each other, laughing.

"God, I can't believe I'm stuck in tonight whilst you go out with your sugar daddy!" Eric whined suddenly with a dramatic groan.

"Sugar Daddy?" Seth scoffed in amusement. "Christ, Eric, don't call him that!"

Eric giggled. "Why not? He is! He's filthy rich and ten years older than you. If that doesn't make him your sugar daddy, then I don't know what would," he retorted.

"You're incorrigible, Eric. We need to find you a guy so you stop meddling in my relationship," Seth teased.

The younger guy pouted as he replied, "I'm not meddling! And it's your fault! You abandoned me as my wingman for Mr. Richie Rich and the high life!"

Seth snorted. "I couldn't care less about 'the high life', Eric, you know that. It's nice, don't get me wrong, but we both know that I could quite easily live without it and still care for Jacob just as much as if he'd lost his fortune overnight," Seth defended.

"God, to be head over heels in love with someone," Eric gushed, drawing a giggle from Seth and Alice.

"I think you'd love great in love, Sweetie," Alice crooned to their friend as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Aww, you think?" Eric giggled cutely.

"But hello, back on track," Seth interrupted as he readied himself to deny everything. Once he had their attention, he defended, "I am not in love with him, Eric."

Liar, his inner-self ghost-whispered.

"Riiight. Okaaay. Suuure," Eric exaggerated with an eye roll.

"How long have you been selling yourself that one, Sethy?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I've not sold myself anything. It's true!"

"If you say so," Eric dismissed, even though his eyes stated clearly that he didn't believe a word on the matter.

In truth, Seth was in love with the super rich, devilishly handsome, incredibly kind and intimidatingly dominant Jacob Black. He couldn't quite pinpoint when it happened to him, but he realised how he felt during their third date together, for which Jacob had taken him to an art museum.

He'd stood behind the smaller man, arms wrapped securely around his waist whilst pulling his back flush against his broad chest as he murmured into Seth's attentive ear about the piece that had captured both their eye.

As he stood there, wrapped completely up in Jacob, he realised the depth of his feelings ... and it had scared the living daylights out of him. he'd been unusually quiet for the rest of that night, but Jacob hadn't questioned it, thankfully.

Seth thought that the older man was more riveted on the ways Seth had tried to convey his newly found feelings. He was too scared to say them verbally so he'd become extra attentive. He could tell that jacob had enjoyed the extra attention immensely, and had demonstrated so that night in bed.

He knew after that night, he was completely in love with him ... and well and truly screwed.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**18:58/06:58 pm**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Seth was a ball of nervous energy waiting for the doorbell to ring. He had no idea why since he'd gone on more dates than he can count on both hands with Jacob already, but it felt like tonight would be different somehow. Eric and Alice cuddled on the couch, watching their friend like two proud parents.

Alice couldn't get over how handsome Seth looked in his brand new suit. She had to admit that Eric was an exceptionally gifted fashion designer. She was genuinely looking forward to the challenge. Eric was just giddy with the fact that Seth loved the piece and looked fuck hot in it as well.

"Babe, you seriously need to calm down. You're going to be a sweaty mess by the time he gets here. Why are you so nervous?" Eric asked in amusement.

Seth sighed. "I don't know. I just feel weird," he grunted, pulling at his shirt collar.

"If you mess your tie up, I'll kick your ass. I just got that perfect," Eric threatened.

Seth rolled his eyes but smiled at Eric for breaking his tension somewhat. However, his effort was wasted as the door bell chimed, causing Seth to freeze in place in the middle of the living room with his wide eyes riveted on the front door.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Seth," Alice cursed, rolling her eyes as she hoisted herself from the sofa to go answer the door.

Jacob waited patiently on the other side, smiling politely at the small woman as she opened the door. "Good evening, Alice. Is Seth ready?" he asked.

Alice was momentarily dumbfounded by the vision in front of her. Clad in a crisp black suit, Jacob's was devilishly handsome. His dark skin was highlighted by the dark tones, as were his obsidian eyes. Jacob Black really was a rare vision of danger, elegance and sexiness.

"Alice?" Jacob repeated, eyeing the woman in confusion.

She snapped out of it and giggled in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry! Yeah, sure, he's right here," she announced, pushing the door open wider to reveal a nervous looking Seth. "Happy birthday, by the way!"

Jacob smiled at the small woman who was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Thank you, Alice."

"Hey," Seth greeted lamely as he bit the end of his thumb nail, drawing Jacob's attention to him. "You look … great."

"Seth, are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern as he stepped into the house without prompt.

Seth nodded swiftly, bolted in place as Jacob strode over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Instantly, at the contact, every muscle in Seth's body relaxed significantly and his body slumped against the older man. Jacob's arms tightened in response, his concern doubling.

"Seth? Are you well? We could cancel if you're not," he offered, raising a hand to Seth's forehead.

"He's fine," Eric sighed dramatically. "He's being ridiculous."

"Seth?"

"You look amazing," the younger man murmured in return, reaching up to play with the lapels of Jacob's jacket. "I'm, uh … just a little nervous."

"Pfft, a little?" Eric snorted in the background.

Jacob was confused. "Nervous? Why? We've done this plenty of times before," he chuckled.

"I know, I know. Let's just … go. I'm fine," Seth chuckled with a shake of his head.

"You're going out for a fancy dinner in some high-end restaurant. You could at least try to sound enthusiastic," Eric commented sarcastically, which the two men ignored.

"We have reservations at seven-fifteen. We best not be late," Jacob mused, taking Seth's hand in his own before lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "Alice, Eric. Have a good evening."

"Have fun, guys!" Alice chirped, hopping on the spot. "I'm going out with Jasper, me thinks."

Seth and Jacob paid them no mind as they watched them leave, lost in their own world as their gazes remained in synch. Seth was always lost whenever he was in the same vicinity to this man. Seth grabbed his wallet at the last minute.

"You're not going to need that," Jacob told him in amusement.

Seth smirked. "We'll see," he accepted the open challenge for what it was. "There's no way I'm going to let you pay for your own birthday meal ... Oh!"

Seth suddenly spun around and pulled Jacob's mouth to his, startling the older man somewhat before he melted right into the kiss. he, for once, was the one left breathless as Seth pulled away, smirking at Jacob's expression.

"Happy birthday," Seth murmured lovingly, staring deeply into Jacob's depthless eyes.

"Thank you, Love," he whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

There was a cough behind them.

"You're going to miss your reservations ... and Seth, aren't you forgetting something?" alice asked, cocking her eyebrow when the pair looked at her. In her hand was Jacob's birthday present.

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed, rushing over to take the present and kiss Alice's cheek in thanks. "We're gonna need this, thanks."

"Sure thing, now get going!" Alice implored, practically slamming the door shut on the pair.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his lover as they ascended towards his car. "You didn't have to get me anything, Seth."

The younger man blushed. "I know ... and it isn't much! But I wanted to," he explained.

"I don't need much. You're enough," he murmured in return, making seth melt where he stood.

Being so boneless, Seth was easily manoeuvred against the sleek black car Jacob had come in, pressed against it by the man himself as Jacob's lips covered his. He sighed into the kiss, knowing he'd never get enough of them from this man.

Eventually, Jacob pulled back and closely regarded the breathless man in his arms.

"Whatever is on your mind ... would you tell me if it was important?" he asked quietly.

Seth nodded. "Of course I would ... Honestly, it's nothing. I want us to enjoy your birthday tonight, and forget about my weirdness, please?"

"As long as it's not important."

"It isn't. Please?"

"Of course," Jacob accepted easily, finally pulling his lover from the car so that he could open the door.

Seth climbed in and smiled up at Jacob as he shut the door. He should be complaining that he was being treated like the chick, but really, he loved it. That didn't make him any less masculine, did it? No.

He reached over to take Jacob's hand once he was in his seat and settled into seamless driving towards the restaurant, enjoying the comfortable, content silence that always settled between them when they were traveling somewhere.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave me some love if you have time!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	7. Birthday

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 7, 289**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Seven**

**Birthday**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**19:12/07:12pm**

**February 10th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"God, I feel so out of damn place in here," Seth murmured in discomfort as they entered the fancy restaurant and approached the host's podium.

Jacob's hand tightened around his, drawing the younger man's gaze towards him. "You belong at my side," he contradicted with so much conviction that Seth found it incredibly hard not to believe him.

He smiled, blushing softly as he diverted his gaze. "Oh, shut up. You're just saying that," he grumbled.

Jacob chuckled, pulling the younger man the last few yards to the podium. He addressed the smartly dressed host behind it. "Reservations under 'Black'."

"Good evening, Sirs. Table for two right this way," the host replied, taking two menus from the back of the podium before leading the pair into the crowded, busy dining room.

Seth somewhat shrunk into himself at seeing the many men in suits attending business meetings and other corporate affairs. Jacob pulled the nervous man into his side, pecking his temple affectionately for comfort.

"Oh, could we perhaps get a table a little more private?" Jacob requested as the host stopped near the middle of the dining room.

"Of course, Sir, my apologies."

They were then led into a private dining area that was much more sparse. Jacob stood behind a chair and pulled it out for Seth, causing the younger man to blush faintly as he took his seat. Jacob sat to his right, taking his hand on top of the table just as the host placed the two menus in front of the pair.

"Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"Seth?" Jacob asked.

Seth floundered for a second, not having the faintest idea what to order, before stuttering, "Oh, uh, just some water ... thanks."

The host nodded patiently, turning to Jacob as the older man added, "Same for me, as well. Also a bottle of champagne and two beers."

"Right away, Sir. Your waiter will be right with you." The host then left the pair to their own company, which prompted Seth to relax somewhat.

"You've got to relax, Love. These men aren't somehow better than you are. Just remember, it is you who is out with one of the best lawyers in America," Jacob pointed out with a cocky smile.

Seth laughed and relaxed even more. "God, you've got to be the most arrogant man I've ever met," he teased, shaking his head.

"Do I take that as a compliment? I think I might."

Seth just laughed harder.

"It isn't a deal breaker for you is it?" Jacob joked.

"If anything would be a deal breaker, it'd have been your age, Old Man."

Jacob looked affronted. "Who're you calling 'Old Man', Pretty Boy?" he laughed.

Seth ignored him. "As it is, I'm still here, so that should tell you something."

"Yes, that you love your men suave and wisened."

"Suave? You really do like blowing your own trumpet."

Jacob's eyes darkened as he smirked back at the younger boy. "Why would I need to do that when I have you?"

Seth's mouth dropped open in shock just as their waiter reached them. Jacob had to smother his grin with his hand, highly amused by the man's stunned expression.

"Your refreshments, Sirs. Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

Jacob looked to Seth, who was still slightly gaping, before shrugging at the waiter.

He ordered, "I'll take your finest steak, medium rare, with a side of your mushroom ravioli. My boyfriend here will take the chicken risotto with salad. Ceasar dressing."

"Of course, Sir. Please enjoy the bread whilst you wait." The waiter then retreated, leaving the two alone once again.

Seth turned deep scarlet as he shook himself out of his stunned stupor. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Can't you? Really?" Jacob snorted softly with incredulity.

Seth paused. "Well ... maybe I can, you horn dog," he grumbled.

"You love my sex drive, otherwise you wouldn't still be here," Jacob teased, causing the younger man to blush deeper.

Changing the subject swiftly, Seth asked, "How did you know what to order for me?"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "You honestly have to ask? We've been dating for over a month now, Seth. Don't you think I'd have picked up on some things by now? You do love your Italian cuisine."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you would have. A month ... that's crazy. Doesn't it feel like longer?"

Jacob nodded speculatively. "Yes, indeed," he murmured. "It's been an amazing month, Seth."

The young man smiled into his water glass at the happiness in Jacob's eyes.

Their food soon came and they got stuck in, speaking about non consequential things whilst they somewhat sated their hunger. The conversations on more important matters picked up nearer the end of their meals. Seth wiped his mouth before he spoke.

"So what did you tell the boys tonight?"

Jacob shrugged. "The truth."

Seth was surprised. "Seriously? You told them you were going on a date?" he asked incredulously.

Jacob nodded slowly. "What else did you expect me to tell them?"

Seth hesitated. "I don't know, I ... I guess I thought ... I don't know."

"You think I've been keeping you as my dirty little secret, Seth?" Jacob asked, not seeming angry.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know."

"I've told them about you, Seth. That I'm spending time with you. Sort of to get them used to the idea of you being around before you meet them. Benjamin seems ... wary, I'll be honest. He still remembers Brady, but Demetri seems excited."

"Of course Brady will still be on Benjamin's mind. He's six, right? I'm sure he misses him."

"Actually, that's where you'd be wrong ... He's actually afraid that you'd be like him, like what Brady was. Distant and uncaring. Brady had been towards the end and it seems that's all he can remember of the man, as if it outshadowed the good times he actually had with him."

Seth frowned. "That's sad ... He's at such a tender age; people leaving are more likely to affect him."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "That's true. It was hard for him in the beginning. Now he's just wary of any man that even comes close, even if they have nothing to do with me. He had a male teacher last year at school and he was wary of getting close to him as well. Now Demetri, he's such a happy little boy that hardly anything gets him upset. He'll most likely cling to you, but if he bothers you, I'll deal with him."

Seth chuckled. "I'm sure he'd be fine," he dismissed. "I'm quite looking forward to meeting them. You actually haven't mentioned any of your family whenever we come out, other than the boys of course. Was that intentional, or ..."

Seth trailed off, unsure whether he was treading into foreign waters or not. God knows the subject was a sticky one for him personally.

Jacob chewed and swallowed his mouthful of steak before replying casually, "Not intentional, I swear. Family never really came up from either of us, but there's no better time than the present, am I right?"

Seth shrugged in agreement before cautiously asking, "Your parents? Do they live locally?"

"They live not an hour's drive away from the boys and I. Very convenient, especially since my mother, Sarah, loves to be actively involved with the boys. On the days Isabella can't sit them, my mother steps in. My father loves them just as much, though he's a much gruffer man than even I am."

Seth giggled. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe," he teased, earning a playful glare from across the table. "So they're still together."

"God yes, they are very much in love still as the day they were married. They've had their hard times, of course, but they've always seemed to sail through them if they did it together."

Seth sighed. "Sounds awfully romantic," he crooned, causing Jacob to chuckle around his beer rim.

"Indeed," he indulged the younger man.

"Siblings?" Seth asked curiously.

"One. An older sister. Rachel's married with one young girl, Rebecca. Her husband, Jared, works at the same firm as me, well, the family firm really," Jacob answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Wow ... Your family really loves your lawyers."

Jacob laughed loudly, or as loud as he could in a fancy restaurant, and grinned playfully at Seth. "You have no idea. I'm fourth generation. Our Law Firm, Black Law, has been in the family since the early eighteen-hundreds."

Seth's eyes widened with intrigue and surprise at that little tid-bit. "You're joking. That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "I bet you wish Benjamin or Demetri will follow in your footsteps, right? Like you did your father's and grandfather's?"

"And great-grandfather's," Jacob added before shrugging, "Benjamin and Demetri's futures are theirs to do what they will with. Of course, I'd be overcome with pride if one, or both, were to follow in my footsteps, but I wouldn't hold it against them if they didn't," Jacob explained.

"Mmm ..." Seth hummed speculatively, his mind overcome with his father, and his prejudice against Seth's choice in lifestyle and career. "So your family is close by and well invested in the family business ... must be nice."

Jacob caught onto Seth's melancholy tone instantly, his brow furrowing in concern and confusion as he reached over to take Seth's tanned hand in his. Seth glanced up and gave the experienced lawyer a soft smile and half-hearted shrug.

"Yours aren't?"

"God no! No, I'm definitely not from around here. More like three-thousand miles from here," Seth chuckled, thinking the only way he could be from further away, within the United States, was if he'd lived in Alaska. "My family hail from Washington, all the way across the country, from a little reservation called La Push on the coast."

"Sounds ... cold and wet," Jacob replied dryly, making Seth laugh.

"God, you have no idea!"

"So coming all the way to NYU to study ... Intentional? Is this where you wanted to go more than anything, or just where you got accepted?" Jacob enquired.

"I've wanted to come to New York and NYU since I was in middle school. We did this class project on the whole of New York City and I just fell in love with this place. I actually got accepted in Texas, Massachusetts, Seattle and North Carolina."

"Scholarships?"

"Partial, which has been a Godsend. I don't exactly come from an affluent family."

"If you got accepted into Seattle, wouldn't you want to stay near your family?"

The curiosity in Jacob's eyes burned brightly, making Seth want to answer each and every question aimed at him.

"I, uh ... don't exactly have the best relationship with my father. It's harder for him to harass me here, than it would have been only four hours away from home, you know?" Seth explained with a dismissive shrug.

"And ... what is the history there?" Jacob asked cautiously, the fear of treading through troubled waters now resting with him.

"The exact opposite to what you've said about your boys actually regarding the family business," Seth replied.

Jacob sat back and regarded the younger man beside him before guessing, "Your father wanted you to stay behind and work with him, not come to college?"

Seth sighed, twirling his fork between his thumb, index and middle finger as he replied, "Yep, pretty much. Any normal parent would be proud, you know? But no, not my father. He owns this lodge in La Push. It started with his father. He's also a fisherman. He's always envisioned me working beside him, but me ..."

"You wanted more for yourself, to see more of the world," Jacob finished.

Seth nodded. "Yeah ... I mean, that isn't selfish of me, is it? To leave him hanging like that?" Seth asked, pleading with the older man.

Jacob shook his head with a disapproving frown. "No, of course it isn't selfish. Well, yes, but for the right reasons. Everyone should be selfish when it comes to things like their future. If you're not going to enjoy your future, what's the point? It's your life; you shouldn't have to please other people trying to make it up. You want more for yourself, for your family, for your life. Some things that appeal to some are downright boring or unacceptable to others."

"Well, to cut it short, my Dad resents me for coming to college and becoming a lawyer."

"And your mother?"

"Mom ... She supports me in everything I do. When she found I was gay, she actually cried with relief and started spouting stuff off like, 'Those skank hoes can't prey on my baby boy, and he can't get a girl pregnant by accident, and I can talk boys with him all I want!' God, she loves the fact that I'm gay more than anything and anyone," he laughed, shaking his head as he smiled fondly, thinking of him scatterbrained mother.

"And your father?"

"Ah ... well, let's just say he was anything but enthusiastic."

"There aren't many fathers who can deal with that, especially if you're their only son or if they're 'set in their ways.' My father is one of the minority that fully embraced it. I'm sorry you didn't have your father's support."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, me too. But my mom more than made up for it, as did my older sister, Leah. God, this one time, Leah actually sat down with me to watch gay porn," Seth announced at precisely the wrong moment.

Beer sprayed across the table, Seth jerking back in his seat to avoid the majority of the spray as he gaped towards his lover. Laughter bubbled up in his chest at Jacob's stunned and somewhat mortified expression as he absently mopped up the beer he'd spat out. The blush across his cheeks was extremely endearing, especially since Seth knew the extent of this man's sexual prowess.

One mention of gay porn and he's a gaping, speechless idiot. Go figure.

"Excuse me?" Jacob gasped, wiping his mouth.

Seth suppressed his giggle. "Yeah, Leah sat with me to watch gay porn when I was like, fifteen and she 18. She was as cool as a cucumber, eating popcorn in her lap and her eyes glued to the TV whilst I sat beside her, pillow over my face with my eyes curiously peeking over the top and blushing riper than a tomato."

"Your sister sounds ..."

"Crazy. Nothing really affects her much," Seth chuckled. He then gestured to the table, "Sorry for surprising you."

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. "No worries. You just caught me a little off guard there. Not something easily done."

"I'll make sure to note it in my portfolio of achievements," Seth quipped, earning a wry smile from his lover.

"Well, I'm sure that will go over well with any potential employers. Now you're quite done with the shocking announcements and anecdotes, would you like to order some dessert?" Jacob asked, replacing a clean napkin beside his plate.

Seth smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, my favourite part of any meal," he revealed happily.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jacob noted before flagging their waiter down.

He appeared beside them not a second later. "Sir?"

"We're ready to order dessert, and could we get some fresh water and beers, please?" Jacob requested.

"Of course, Sir. Shall I take your order first?"

"Seth?"

He blushed and quietly ordered, "I'll take any sort of cheesecake. Surprise me."

The waiter smiled at the challenge and nodded. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'll take the strawberries and vanilla ice cream, thank you."

"Right away, Sir."

The waiter left and they were once again by themselves for the moment.

"So tell me about your home. What was your childhood like?" Jacob asked as he leaned forward with intrigue.

Seth blushed and shrugged. "Well, it's Washington, so it was pretty much raining every day," he started. "But when it wasn't, my sister and I were usually down at the beach in the surf or combing for sea shells. We had the hearty collection back then. When it was raining, you could usually find me in the kitchen with my mom, baking and such. I loved helping her."

"Ah, really?" Jacob hedged with intrigue. "You'll have to show me everything she taught you some time."

Seth grinned. "It'd be my pleasure. It's been a while since I baked anything. But anyway, I think it's safe to say my childhood was pretty happy and fulfilling. Our community is so small, so everyone kinda knew each other. I grew up with my best friends Quil and Collin, but we sorta grew apart as soon as college hit. They're in North California together."

"Together?"

"Together. Yeah, I have two gay best friends," Seth chuckled.

"Was that weird?"

"Not really. We were all friends first and foremost so they never really excluded me. Besides, Quil wasn't really one for public displays of affection so they were always reeled in somewhat," he explained. "I guess things went to shit with my father in middle school, like I said. I told him I wanted to move to New York City and go to college there and he completely blew up. I was wary around him after that."

"Sirs? Your desserts," the waiter interrupted with a small, sheepish smile as he set their dishes in front of them. "I was unaware of any allergies you have, but I hope this choice is acceptable."

Seth peered down at his cheesecake, his mouth watering. "Wow, yeah, this looks delicious, thank you," he replied, trying his best not to dig right in like some pig.

Summer berries and pecan cheesecake with light chocolate drizzle on top ... yum!

"Enjoy," was the waiter's parting word as he disappeared.

"I admit, I'm slightly jealous," Jacob said, eyeing Seth's dessert.

Seth smirked, his fork halfway to his mouth as it changed direction. Jacob cocked an eyebrow at his lover as he opened his mouth and accepted the proffered delicacy. Seth's belly swirled dangerously as he watched Jacob's lips mould around the fork. He'd never seen something so erotic as Jacob's eyes rolling back into his head with delight.

He cleared his throat, squirming in his chair slightly as his pant tightened somewhat, as he asked, "Nice?"

"Sinfully delicious," Jacob purred, eyes opening to catch Seth's.

"Mmm," Seth squeaked, jerking as Jacob's hand squeezed the inside of his thigh, just below his crotch.

"Jesus, not here," Seth moaned quietly, eyes dark with lust.

"Enjoy the show, did you?" Jacob teased with a devilish smirk that made Seth blush. Jacob then pulled his hand back, dragging his nail softly against the sensitive skin before replacing his hand back onto the table.

Seth was in a slight daze, his cock twitching from the stimulation. "You're an evil man," he breathed, closing his eyes to find some form of composure.

"Perhaps later I can show you what else my mouth can do," Jacob murmured seductively.

Seth could only whimper, having already divulged in that sweet torture many, many times.

"I'm going to order a slice for myself, I think. Share the ice cream with me first?" Jacob requested, pushing the dish between them slightly.

Seth nodded eagerly and blushed as Jacob brought his own spoon to seth's mouth. He enticed the same reaction from his lover, and Seth didn't even have to do all the groping. He smirked smugly and took his own bite whilst watching Jacob regain his composure.

"Not nice, is it?" Seth taunted.

Jacob smirked. "Depends on your definition of 'nice.'"

Seth chuckled. They quickly polished off the ice cream between them and then Jacob ordered a piece of cheesecake for himself. They ate in companionable silence, feeding each other a few more bites and finishing off the beers before ordering a couple more.

Seth couldn't help but notice something wash over jacob's expression, something akin to speculation and curiosity, as well as some nervousness that confused Seth slightly. Jacob had been the epitome of cool and collected all evening, barring the gay porn and ice cream incidents, so Seth was unsure as to what brought it all on. He thankfully didn't have to wait long as Jacob turned more towards him, determination on his face as he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Seth, I was thinking," he began, swallowing thickly.

Seth chuckled. "Careful, that can be dangerous," he teased, easing the tension out of the atmosphere.

Jacob chuckled softly, sending his lover a grateful smile before sat up straighter, showing signs of his returning confidence that Seth loved so much.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that I wanted to do something with you."

Seth hesitated. "Okay ... Isn't that the whole purpose of tonight?" he chuckled in confusion.

Jacob sighed. "That didn't come out right ... No, it's a big step, but I care deeply for you and have gotten to know you so personally. I like what I've found out. I can envision you in my bed every night, in my kitchen every morning and in my arms every evening in front of the TV. I can ... imagine you with my boys, playing with them and helping Benjamin with his homework ... but only if you want to."

"I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want all of that," Seth whispered, overcome with his own nerves as he tried to envision where this conversation was going.

He had an idea ... and it scared the crap out of him.

"What ... was this thing you wanted to do?" he asked shakily.

Jacob took a deep breath, grasping Seth's hands tightly in his as he replied, "It's something at my home."

"But ... your boys are home," Seth whispered, looking down.

Jacob's finger crooked under his chin, lifting his face upward until their gazes 's burned with desire, but not the sexual kind, as he replied, "Exactly ... If you're agreeable ... I would love it if you met my boys this evening."

Seth sucked a breath in sharply, his body exploding into excited goosebumps even though his stomach twisted into knots. He bit his lips, scanning Jacob's expression critically, but the older man was deadly serious. He truly wanted to take that step, and take their relationship to the next level.

There's only one word that came to mind ...

"Yes."

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**20:33/08:33pm**

**February 10th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Jacob ..." Seth breathed shakily, drawing the older man's gaze to his after they stepped out of Jacob's sleek car.

"Yes?"

"Do you ... think this is a good idea? I mean ... are we ready for this?" he asked hesitantly.

Jacob's sharp gaze roamed over Seth's terrified face. He turned and took the younger man into his arms, forcing him to peer up into his eyes.

"The question should be 'are you ready for this?' I won't force you into meeting them if you're not ready, Seth. It was only a suggestion, not some stipulation. We can take this as slow as you want."

Seth rolled his eyes. "If we go any slower, we'd be going backwards, which is the last thing I want ... No, I want to meet them, believe me, I do, but ..."

"You're nervous," Jacob finished knowingly.

Seth nodded.

"Seth, it's okay to be nervous. It's completely understandable. You don't think I am? I'm about to bring a new person into their lives that could potentially hurt them someday," he pointed out.

Seth looked indignant. "Of course I wouldn't ever hurt the-"

"I know. All I'm saying is, I wouldn't bring you into their lives if I wasn't one hundred percent committed to you. If I wasn't sure about you, I would never subject them to the potential heartbreak of you leaving eventually."

"You ... want to do this then? 'Us?'" Seth whispered self-consciously. "You haven't ... changed your mind or ... realised I'm more trouble than I'm worth?"

Jacob smiled patiently, cupping Seth's face tenderly in his hands as he murmured, "You self-conscious, silly, beautiful man ... haven't you heard a word I've said?" he asked in amusement. "I said, I wouldn't be doing this unless I was completely committed to you. You are worth every second of my time. Seth ..."

Seth waited as Jacob seemed to gather his thoughts somewhat, wishing above all else that whatever he was about to say wasn't something bad. Why else would it be hard to say? Biting his lip, he wanted nothing more than to be looking into the man's eyes so that he could read the emotions raging behind his every thought.

As it was, Jacob's gaze was diverted, bringing with it a great frustration to Seth.

"Seth, I ..." once again he trailed off before summoning some courage and continuing, "I care deeply for you, Seth. Very deeply. I ... I'm well on my way to falling in love with you."

Seth's breath hitched at this admission, eyes widening as he gaped at the older man in front of him. He knew how he himself felt, how he was falling for Jacob, but he never imagined that this wonderful man could ever fall in love with him. Seth's eyes fluttered closed as Jacob leaned in for a brief, soft, tender kiss, his hand stroking Seth's baby soft face.

"You are very special to me, even more so than you were over a month ago," Jacob breathed against soft lips. "I want you as part of my life, all of it. That includes my children. Say the word now and i'll take you home; we'll try this some other time, but ... I really want you to meet them tonight."

"Okay," Seth breathed softly. "Like I said ... I want to. I'm just nervous. What if they can't stand me?"

"That would be unfortunate, and it would mean I couldn't continue seeing you as they are my life," he admitted, so painfully honest that it made Seth cringe a little. Jacob went on to sooth some of the sting his words caused. "But if I know my children like I'm certain I do, they will love you just as I'm beginning to."

Seth's heart melted at the words. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life, but he knew that if he didn't take this leap now then he'd regret it come tomorrow. He peered up into Jacob's face and nodded firmly.

"Let's do this. Introduce me to your boys, Jacob," he ordered with more confidence he was truly feeling. Inside, he was still terrified out of his mind.

Jacob smiled softly and nodded, taking Seth's hand in his as they walked up the driveway. The lights in the house were on, including a couple of the upstairs ones. Seth wondered if they were about to interrupt some sort of bedtime ritual, and also if Bella would be annoyed with them. Then he realised that he was standing with their father and her boss.

Jacob took out his keys and unlocked the front door. As Seth suspected, the lower floor seemed deserted, and he could hear soft giggles coming from upstairs. He smiled as he then heard Bella's voice, which seemed to get louder as she got closer to the top of the stairs.

Bella was surprised to see her best friend and her boss staring back at her, a smile taking over her face when she took in the happy spark in Seth's eyes.

"Hey, you two. Did you have a nice dinner?" she asked as she descended some of the stairs.

"Isabella, would you please gather my children in the sitting room?" Jacob requested, surprising Seth somewhat with the professional tone he used with her.

She smiled unperturbed as she nodded. "Of course, just one minute. I was about to put them to bed though ..."

"It's alright. If you'd like, I'll put them to bed. You can go home a little earlier tonight," Jacob offered with a kind smile.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Black. That would be awesome. I'll meet you in the sitting room with the boys then," she told him, jogging up the stairs she'd descended before disappearing around the corner.

Seth's hand tightened around Jacob's instinctually. He was moments away from meeting two little boys that were going to change his life significantly. He was about to take his relationship with this sexy businessman to the next level. He was scared out of his mind, and he was sure that it showed on his face.

"You'll do fine, Love," was murmured into his ear as Jacob led him towards another room.

He sat down shakily on the brown leather sofa in the sitting room, wringing his hands in his laps as he counted down the seconds and listened attentively for the patter of feet heading towards them. Jacob took a seat beside him, a hand resting comfortingly on the younger man's back.

"God, they're going to hate me," Seth fretted, burying his head in his hands.

Before Jacob could tell the man he was completely ridiculous, two boisterous hollers, one louder than the other, came racing through the hall, accompanied by the prattling of feet Seth was dreading. The younger man froze while the older one rose to his feet, crouching in time to catch his oldest son in his arms.

"Daddy, you came home before we had to go to sleep! You said you wouldn't be!" Benjamin exclaimed excitedly as he hung from around Jacob's neck.

"I know, Benny, and I wasn't expecting to be, but I've brought someone to meet you," Jacob revealed, noting the stiff posture of his love sat on the sofa.

A second after Benjamin's appearance, Bella came in holding Demetri's small hand. As soon as the toddler spotting his father, he ran as fast and as steady as his little feet could carry him, crashing into one of Jacob's pant-clad legs as well as Seth's.

Demetri looked up at the mysterious new man as he gasped in shock, not having expected the contact from the toddler.

"Hide face?" Demetri babbled, smacking Seth's knees slightly as his curiosity got the best of him.

Jacob turned and watched the young toddler avidly. He seemed extremely interested in the mysterious man, eyes alive with curiosity as always. Seth still hid his face behind his hands but had opened his legs slightly, allowing the toddler to force himself closer for a better look. Demetri's hands lifted to pat Seth's forearms as he continued to babble nonsense.

Jacob glanced at Benjamin as the little boy was also watching his lover with interest, but the wary kind. He leaned into Jacob's ear, eyes still on Seth, and whispered, "Who is he, Daddy?"

Jacob stepped away slightly from his lover and youngest son so that the former wouldn't overhear, though he was too preoccupied with trying to hide from the small toddler. He then replied softly, "You remember the man I spoke to you about? Seth?"

"Seth, who you went to dinner with all the time? The one who you said would meet us someday if you liked him?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, that Seth. Well, I brought him here to meet you and Demetri. See, I want him to stick around a lot more, so that would mean you'd see him a lot more at the house and other places too."

"Is he nice?" Benjamin whispered frightenedly.

Jacob smiled. "Very nice. He was actually very scared of meeting you," he whispered back, unable to hide his amusement.

Benjamin's eyes widened in surprise. "He was? But why? I'm not scary," he replied in confusion.

"He feared that maybe you wouldn't like him. That you'd tell him to go away."

"But ... I wouldn't do that. Dem likes him," he commented, prompting the two fo them to glance back at the others in the room.

Demetri had somehow sat himself on one of Seth's thighs and was outright tapping his hands now, though Seth continued to be shy. Jacob smiled at the adorable display.

"You're smiling ... You like him?" Benjamin asked hesitantly, eyeing Seth with a little more than wariness.

Jacob nodded. "Very, very much."

"And he won't leave?"

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he would. He likes me just as much as like him, so I think he'll want to stick around for a very long time," he explained.

"I guess I could talk to him ... if he wants to."

"He does, Benny. He's just afraid. You might have to make the first move," he suggested to his son, placing him back down on his feet.

Benjamin lingered around Jacob's legs, watching his little brother try to get through to the new man.

"Daddy, hide face?" Demetri asked in confusion over his shoulder, his scrunched up brow aimed towards Jacob.

"Seth, Love," Jacob called softly.

Seth peeked through his fingers at the older man. "Hmm?"

Demetri started to clap. "Yay! Peekin'!" he shouted, giggling.

Seth couldn't help but smile behind his hands at the adorable display in front of him. Very cautiously, as if the young toddler would reach out and strike him, he lowered his hands to his lap and smiled tentatively at Demetri.

"H-hello, my name is Seth," he introduced softly.

What did he do? Offer a two year old his hand or risk asking for a hug? Surely he wouldn't accept one from a stranger, and that would embarrass Seth even more to be rejected in front of the kid's father. But demetri was already sat in his lap, so he didn't think the toddler was bothered about boundaries.

"'Metri," Demetri replied easily as he pointed to himself. "My name 'Metri."

"I know, Demetri. Your Daddy has told me so much about you," Seth replied gently.

"Read story? Bedtime?" Demetri asked hopefully, his eyes alight with hope and happiness.

Seth was stunned slightly by the sheer magnitude of acceptance radiating off the small boy who had his hands braced on either of Seth's knees and bouncing in front of him. Jacob caught his gaze and smiled knowingly, causing Seth to grin in relief.

"I would love to read you a story, Demetri ... any story you want," he agreed gently, excited by the prospect. He'd never read to a child before. The idea was completely foreign but very appealing to Seth.

He laughed gleefully as Demetri began to jump up and down on his lap, clapping loudly as he chanted, 'story, story, story!' Then the little boy did something that touched Seth's heart completely; he turned and threw his tiny arms around his neck, embracing him as tight as he possibly could. Seth's arms wrapped around the small child instinctively as a bright, tender smile spread across his face.

Demetri peered up at him with a big, toothy grin before he snuggled down into his chest, causing warm to spread through his entire being.

"Pomise, story?" Demetri asked again.

Seth nodded, "Yes, of course I promise. As soon as you're ready," he replied.

"Do you love my Daddy?" Benjamin asked suddenly, drawing Seth's stunned gaze towards the older boy.

Jacob's eyes were wide as he peered down at his son. "Benjamin, it isn't fair to-"

"Yes," Seth answered, catching Jacob completely off guard.

Instead of looking at the boy, Seth looked to his father, whose eyes were trained intently on his. Seth hoped that the older man could see the magnitude of his love and respect shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I love your daddy," Seth breathed emotionally, feeling like a huge glob of goo had lodged itself in his throat.

"Why?" Benjamin asked curiously.

"Because he's a good man. He's smart, funny and handsome. He has two of the most adorable boys I've ever met and ... I hope you guys like me so he'll keep me around."

"I like," Demetri murmured, drawing everyone's gaze to his droopy-eyed face.

"If you like my Daddy, and my Daddy likes you ... then I can like you too," Benjamin whispered before turning his head shyly into Jacob's leg.

Relief coursed through Seth like a waterfall and his arms tightened around the toddler in his lap as a response. He smiled up at Jacob, who was grinning back.

"Daddy, can I go to bed now?" Benjamin whispered into his father's pant leg, prompting the older man to pick the small boy back up

"Of course. Looks like Demetri will have to wait for another night for his story," Jacob chuckled, smiling down at the sleeping toddler in Seth's arms.

"I could ... put him to bed? If you wanted? If it'll make things a little easier?" Seth more like requested as he gazed apprehensively at his lover.

"I'll show you the way," Jacob replied, turning towards the stairs.

Seth stood carefully, manoeuvring the small boy in his arms to a more manageable position before following after the duo. He marvelled at the warm resting against his chest. He was surprised by the protectiveness that swelled up inside of him as he carried the tiny boy.

For the first time in his life, Seth experienced what it felt like to actually be a parent, if he could call himself such in that moment. But anyway, this small toddler was depending on him and his father to protect and care for him, to love him, and the massive responsibility wasn't lost on Seth.

He found he wanted to fully embrace it. He'd never truly given thought to having kids, but holding Demetri in his arms, being all vulnerable and dependant, was like a slap in the face. He wanted all of this. The lump in his throat returned at the revelation, his tear ducts swelling with emotion. He was grateful that Jacob was in front of him. The last thing he wanted was the older man seeing the state of him.

"This is your stop," Jacob whispered, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door to Demetri's nursery.

Seth smiled as it was exactly as he remembered seeing the first time round. After meeting the cheeky little boy, Seth thought the monkey theme was perfect. He couldn't help grinning as he took in the plush toys on the shelf and in the child bed, and megablok bricks shrewn on the floor in the corner. He walked over to the bed, leaning down to turn the covers over.

As gently as he could, he lowered the tiny boy onto the bed and pulled the covers back over, unable to resist kissing his forehead before straightening up. Without much thought, he crossed to the dresser and turned on the night-light on top of it, returning to the child so that he could tuck him in once more before making his way to the door.

He paused in surprise, seeing a hulking figure leaning against the wooden frame with his arms crossed and a soft, tender smile on his face. Seth blushed under Jacob's scrutiny, shifting from side to side.

"You're a natural," he murmured.

Seth shrugged. "Nothing to it."

Jacob held his hand out, beckoning his lover forwards. Seth went to him without permeable, slipping his hand into Jacob's warm one before he was pulled into his chest. As Jacob backed up, seth reached behind him to close the bedroom door too, somehow knowing to leave an inch. He allowed himself to be led just across the hall into Jacob's bedroom, familiarity washing over him in the cozy room.

Jacob shuffled in behind the slightly shorter man, his arms branding around his trim waist. Seth sighed and leaned back into the muscular chest.

"Get changed into something more comfortable, Love. My closet is at your disposal," Jacob whispered in his ear.

Seth looked over his shoulder in surprise. "I'm staying? I mean, I'd love to but ... don't you think that's pushing it slightly, what with the boys just meeting me and all?" Seth asked in concern.

Jacob smiled. "They'll be fine ... and I have no intentions of taking anything too far tonight. That would be taking too many liberties. No, I just want you by my side tonight. Call it ... a different kind of desire after seeing you with my son tonight," he replied gently. "I just want to hold you."

"That sounds nice," Seth whispered, smiling softly at the thought.

"Dress comfortably ... I'll go get us some water."

With that, Jacob left Seth in the middle of his master suite. Seth had been in there more times than he could count on both hands, and it was beginning to show in regards to the sheer comfort and easiness he felt whenever he was left alone like he was right then. It felt like his own bedroom at home.

Smiling, he crossed the room to the double doors of Jacob's closet, silently opening one and slipping inside. He shook his head at the sheer number of suits and dress shoes of different colours, designs and brands. There was actually only one wall, and a couple of drawers as Seth soon found out, that were dedicated to casual dress. The other three were suits and other smart apparel and accessories.

Opening one of the many drawers, he grabbed a pair of sleep pants. At least they were silk. He also slipped into a muscle shirt, stealing a parka from the shelf to wrap around himself. It wasn't particularly cold inside, but he fully intended to go out onto the balcony and enjoy the city view.

And he did just that, sliding the glass door open. He sighed in satisfaction as the cool air hit his face like a wall. He pulled the parka closer around him, silently sliding the door closed again before making his way to the railing.

New York City was truly a spectacular sight at night. Seth could barely process the magnitude of colour and bright lights coming from the city centre. He'd have thought with so many lights below that he wouldn't be able to see the stars above, but he smiled in glee as they shone brightly in the midnight sky.

He thought back on his night, how everything seemed to change in the blink of an eye. He'd met the two most adorable children tonight, held one preciously in his arms, and couldn't think of a better feeling than in the moment when Benjamin somewhat accepted him. It hadn't even been full acceptance so God help him if and when that occurred.

It was Jacob's birthday this evening, and yet Seth felt like he'd gotten all the presents. It was at that point he remembered he actually did have a present to give, the black parcel still residing in Jacob's car. He toyed with the idea of heading out to the garage to get it, but figured it wouldn't hurt to wait until morning.

"What has you thinking so hard?"

Despite having expected his return, the rich, deep baritone of his lover startled him. He giggled as he shook his head, placing a hand on one of Jacob's arms as they circled around him. His eyes closed, revelling in Jacob's scent as Jacob nuzzled his face into his neck. he'd never felt so happy and content in his entire life.

"Just ... everything. You. Us. The boys. The fact that today is your birthday, and yet, I feel like it's mine. Sorta makes me feel guilty that I haven't given you anything yet," he chuckled.

Jacob smiled against the younger man's neck as he rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous. You've given me so much tonight, Love. Everything."

"Like what?" Seth whispered, turning to face his older lover.

"You've given me my life back."

Seth could only scrunch his nose up in confusion, causing Jacob to chuckle and peck the end of it.

"Come. I'll explain."

With that, Jacob took Seth's hand and led him back inside, picking up two bottles of water and to Seth's surprise, the black gift-wrapped parcel. Jacob smirked knowingly over his shoulder, prompting Seth to giggle quietly. Jacob slid shut and locked the balcony door before following after Seth towards the bed.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me some love!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	8. Times Tables

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 7,611**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Eight**

**Times Tables**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**21:23/09:23pm**

**February 10th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Both crawled under the covers, settling onto their sides facing each other. Seth slid his hands under the pillow beneath his head whilst Jacob allowed one of his arms to drape over his waist. They were extremely close. Seth waited for Jacob to begin explaining, which he did not a second later.

"The day I found about Brady ... about his affair with Sam, one of my employees at the firm, that lasted more than 12 months before I found out ... I lost a fundamental part of me. Something deep inside of me snapped and seemed lost indefinitely. You could say I spiralled further and further down into depression that the boys just ... weren't ... as precedent in my head as they should have been."

Seth listened closely, riveted on every word, despite the fact that Jacob was finding it hard to articulate them.

"Even when Brady and I were fighting for custody, for a very long time, for me, it wasn't even about the boys; it was about hurting him as much as he'd hurt me. I wanted ... I wanted to ... break him, just like he had me. I threw myself into battle, forgetting about the effect it was having on my boys."

"What happened?" Seth asked in a whisper.

Shame crossed over Jacob's face, causing Seth to shuffle closer until their chests were flush. The warmth from Seth seemed to relax Jacob some, which relieved Seth somewhat.

"Benjamin became ill. Hospitalized for a couple of days with a high fever, sickness and a severe cold. He'd worked himself up into such a state, because Brady and I were fighting. I almost lost battle because I didn't attend one of the important court dates. Instead, I sat by my son's side in hospital."

"I would have done the same ... Poor Benny," Seth whispered, agonised.

"In the end, it was actually that which indirectly helped me win. Brady hadn't even asked after Benny, let alone visited him. It showed that he never really cared, and looking back, it had always been me that brought up adoption on both accounts. Brady just went along with everything."

"That's completely unfair to you and those boys."

"It was. What truly put a nail in the coffin for Brady was the enlightening fact that he exploited a vulnerable, pregnant woman - Demetri's mother - for his own personal greed. She was so desperate to 'get rid' of Demetri that Brady demanded payment. Akin to some sort dowry for taking him off her hands."

"Wha ... what a sick bastard. I'm sorry, Jacob, but that's just ..." Seth trailed off, completely overtaken by disgust for this man he could even match to a face.

"Don't apologise to me. I called him every name under the sun when it came to light. I would've damn near smashed his face in if it were for the custody battle still underway. Acting on my impulsions would have lost me the battle, no questions asked."

"H-how much? I mean, how much did he demand?"

"Bear in mind this young girl was only fifteen," Jacob warned before he continued, "Ten thousand dollars."

"What the fuck?" Seth exclaimed, mouth gaping. "Did she pay? Where did she get that sort of money from?"

"It's paid back now. I made sure she got every cent back because I'd rather die than pay for my own son," Jacob replied with vehemence.

Seth nodded in agreement.

"But I think she asked her boyfriend, who was 23 actually. Jailed for sleeping with a minor of course. But anyway, she asked him to get a loan out or something. I never truly asked for the details. All I knew was that Brady had practically bought our- no, my son, and I was well and truly livid."

"I would be. I am. What the fuck? I don't honestly know what to say. I mean, what could I say to that?"

"I don't blame you. After I'd cursed him to the depths of hell, I was pretty speechless as well."

"So, that won you the case ... Does anyone know about the pay off?"

"Only my lawyer, Emmett. He and his wife, Rosalie, are a very good friend of mine, in fact. You should meet one another sooner or later since he works at my firm."

Seth smiled softly. "I can't wait."

"Anyway, we digress. I was telling you why you have given me everything tonight."

Seth nodded and whispered, "You were."

"When I saw you in that bar, I may have been significantly under the influence, but my faculties were very much in line and unperturbed. I distinctly remembered the way my chest fluttered, and how my stomach twisted with something I haven't felt since I first met Brady. Even then, the feeling wasn't as strong as it had been when I first set eyes on you."

"You really felt that way?"

"Yes. When I saw you go to the dance floor, it took everything inside me not to march on over, throw you over my shoulder and bring you home. The way moved, your gorgeous, youthful body, your infectious smile and energy. It all reached out and touched something deep inside of me, and I had to have you. If only for the night."

"We both know you well and truly had me," Seth purred with a cheeky grin.

Jacob grinned lecherously back, squeezing Seth's hip briefly as he said, "You loved my bookcase."

Seth blushed deep red as the memory flashed through his mind. Oh yes, he did love Jacob Black's bookcase.

"The truth is, it may not have been love then. I don't believe in that 'love at first sight' crap at all, but there was something. It swirled deep in the pit of my stomach-"

"Baby, that's called your libido," Seth interrupted with a teasing grin.

Jacob growled playfully and pushed Seth onto his back before hovering above him. Seth laughed, covering his mouth to muffle its volume slightly.

"Watch yourself, Pretty Boy. Or else I'd have to teach you some manners."

"Mmm, I opt for a private lesson later, Mr. Black. I bet it'll be quite ... educational," Seth purred back.

"You are a devil's temptation."

"Sounds exciting."

"You're terrible. I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, and you are trying to seduce me," Jacob whined playfully.

"Oh please, as if I possess enough sensuality to seduce anyone," Seth snorted.

"You'd be very, very surprised. You sucked me in like a moth to a flame with those soulful eyes and ravishable lips," Jacob whispered a breath before he covered said lips with his own.

Seth sighed and fell into the kiss instantly, opening his mouth with permeable as he wound his arms around Jacob's neck. After a few minutes, Jacob moaned and broke away panting.

"You are such a devil. Such a distraction," he gasped with a disbelieving shake of his head, noting how Seth seemed incredibly proud of that comment. "As I was trying to say before you seduced me, after that night we spent together, you set a spark free in that part of me that was lost, and you've been steadily nurturing that spark until it has become a roaring flame once more."

"I'm glad I can bring you back to your glory."

"You have, and seeing you with my son tonight ... just made me realise just how much in love with you I really am."

Seth's breath hitched, the words caressing his heart.

"Earlier, I spoke about how I was beginning to fall, when in reality, I had already fallen. I was such a fool not to see it before, or perhaps in the course of the evening, I did fall irrevocably. I love you, Seth Clearwater, and now I have you, I'm letting you go."

Tears spilled from the corners of Seth's eyes, soaking the pillow beneath his head as he peered up at the man above him, so overcome with the love he was dying to express verbally that he just couldn't form the words to reply.

So he just kissed him. He kissed Jacob Black with everything he could muster, somehow managing to throw the larger man over onto his back and sit astride him, face locked between his hands as his tongue leisurely explored his cavernous mouth.

At first, he thought the chanting of 'I love you, I love you, I love you' was coming from his lover, whereas in reality, the words fell in whispers, pants and moans from his own lips.

Jacob eventually conquered once again, taking dominance as his once more as he rolled them over. A cry left Seth's throat as his thighs parted automatically, cradling Jacob's hips and erection as the older man thrust against him.

"Shh, Pretty Boy. The boys. If we do this, you have to be quiet. I was a fool to think I wouldn't have you tonight," he growled into the younger man's ear as he clawed at Seth's suit jacket.

In a flurry of movement, fabric and quiet moans, clothes were shed and left shrewn across the cream carpet of Jacob's bedroom until they were only clad in straining boxer-briefs that barely contained their lust and desire for each other. They both fell back onto the bed as they were before, Seth's fingers locked securely in Jacob's black locks as they kissed as if their lives depended on it.

"God, Jacob, I need you," Seth whimpered quietly, slithering his legs around the older man's waist with his heels digging into the globes of his ass, pulling him tighter against his engorged cock. "Fuck ..."

"You need me where, Love?" Jacob murmured seductively into his ear as his hand crept down to brush against the dampening cloth at the front of Seth's underwear.

"I need you inside of me," Seth whined, head thrown back as Jacob's hand delved underneath the fabric without hesitation, gripping the youth's cock firmly in his hand. "Shit!"

"Shh, Pretty Boy," Jacob couldn't help but chuckle with distinct satisfaction. He knew they should be quiet, but he loved the noises his lover made when he took him. Licking the shell of Seht's ear, he purred, "Let me take care of you."

Seth whimpered with need and desperation, his mind blown by the pleasure bestowed upon him. Jacob never ceased to amaze him with his sexual prowess. The man was a sex God. How his ex-husband could find anyone better than this man was beyond him. He concluded that Brady was a damn idiot.

Seth arched sharply off the bed, taken by surprise as Jacob swallowed his member whole, throat muscles constricting tightly around his head. He yanked a pillow over his face to drown out his cries.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Jacob chuckled, the vibrations in his throat sending shockwaves of pleasure down seth's shaft. He began to bop his head rhythmically, his hand stroking what left his mouth before he swallowed him again. Eyes trained on his lover's face, Jacob stroked, licked, nibbled, sucked and swallowed his Love into oblivion.

"Oh God ... Oh God ... Oh God, I'm gonna cum," Seth whispered hoarsely, the tendons in his neck straining with his effort to stay quiet as he exploded into Jacob's willing mouth.

The older man moaned in delight, swallowing everything seth gave him with eagerness as he pumped the last few drops and licked Seth' clean. The youth panted against the bed, pillow still over his face as aftershocks wreaked havoc over his body. He eventually had to push his lover away once the head of his cock become too sensitive.

With a smug grin and licking his lips, Jacob slid back up the bed lying on his deftly removed the pillow from seth's face, his grin widening ten fold at the pure bliss on his face.

He did that. Only he can do that to this gorgeous man.

"Are you alright, Love?" he murmured close to his ear, only receiving a groan in response. "You seem ... a little out of it."

Seth snorted lazily, his blissful grin just so as well. "I just got my sanity sucked out of me ... literally."

"Oh, well ... if you're down for the count, I suppose I could go amuse myself some place else ..." Jacob teased, making to get up off the bed when Seth's hands shot out, grabbing the man's shoulders.

With strength that surprise the both of them, Seth pulled the older man over him, slamming his back into the bed before clambering on top, cocks rubbing sinfully as Seth glared down at Jacob.

"You aren't going anywhere," Seth growled, slamming his lips down to Jacob's in a searing kiss.

Hands gripped his hips, pulling him down harder onto the cock below him. They were both painfully hard once more, leaking precum all over Jacob's stomach.

"I want you inside of me now," Seth commanded, eyes flashing with lust and power as he reached behind him and grabbed Jacob's cock.

In a moment of sanity, Jacob reached over into his nightstand and grabbed a condom and some KY jelly, halting Seth in his rushed attempt to take his cock inside. Seth whined and pouted, glaring down at the older man.

"I'm all for some lovin', but I refuse to hurt you, Love," he murmured.

"But I'm so ready," Seth panted.

"Nevertheless, I need to make sure," he replied, squirting some lube into his palm before reaching behind his lover.

Seth leaned forward, thighs spread widely to give Jacob better reach and access. They kissed languishly as Jacob palmed Seth's ass, rubbing over his entrance a few times before gently slipping a finger inside, making Seth moan into their kiss.

"More," Seth pleaded, resting his forehead against Jacob's neck. "Yes ..."

Jacob slipped another finger inside with ease, realising with slight surprise that Seth was serious when he'd said he was ready. Well stretched, as if he'd anticipated this and readied himself beforehand. Jacob smirked at the thought.

"Someone's been a little plotting bunny, haven't they?" he chuckled huskily, feeling the enhanced heat against his neck as Seth blushed.

"It's been a week," he whined. "I needed you."

"So it was your plan to seduce me all along," he stated, chuckling once again as Seth whined, fingers slipping out from him.

He watched with excitement and anticipation as Jacob slid a condom over his shaft before gently pushed Seth lower down the bed to line himself up. Before he had chance to blink, his cock was in Seth's hand, held steady as the youth pushed down onto him in one fell swoop that knocked the breath out of him.

"Fuck, Seth ..." he growled, gripping the man's hips tightly.

"Yes, that's it ..." Seth breathed worshipfully before he began to roll his hips. "God, that feels so good."

"Ride me, Pretty Boy. Show me what you've got," Jacob taunted, bucking up.

"Yes!" Seth moaned.

As if a dam was broken, Seth braced his hands on Jacob's chest and began to ride him with abandon, head thrown back like some war god as both of their moans filled the room. The guise of quietness was forgotten as they lost themselves in pleasure and being reunited in the purest form.

Jacob gazed up Seth's towering form with awe and love, revelling in the wanton desire and need. His hands mapped out his body, feeling the ripped muscles of seth's stomach contracting and flexing with every thrust and grind upon his cock. The need to dominate this boy hit him full force.

Snatching his shoulders, Jacob yanked Seth's chest flush with his, arms branded around him as he drilled up into the youth, Seth hoarse cries and encouraging demands were like music to Jacob's ears.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me, oh God, yes. Jacob ..."

Then Seth was on his back, hips being drilled into the mattress as he held on for dear life. He turned his head into the pillow to mask his cries once more as Jacob sped up.

"Oh God, you're gonna make me come," Seth moaned breathlessly.

"Yes, come for me, Pretty Boy. Come all over my cock," Jacob growled, switching his angle up only slightly until he pounded repeatedly into Seth's prostate.

Seth's body locked as euphoric bursts of pleasure surged to every corner of his body. Jacob barely managed to get the pillow over his face before he was screaming, sobbing Jacob's name over and over as spurts of white seed erupted all over his and Jacob's stomach.

"Holy shit!" Jacob cursed, eyes rolling as Seth's ass milked his cock for all it was worth with its cobra-like tightness. He erupted into the condom, collapsing on top of Seth in a heap of useless muscle and bone.

"Jesus Christ, that was so incredible," Seth panted, barely intelligible over his heaving breaths. "We cannot go a week without that, baby. I can't take it."

Jacob chuckled lazily. "Damn right," he agreed, managing to lift his head and just drop his lips down to Seth's.

They heated back up instantly at the contact, Jacob's tongue plundering the youth's mouth. Seth could do nothing other than to open his mouth willingly, his limbs still rendered completely useless in his blissful state. He swore he could feel tingling in his fingers and toes still.

With one final smacking kiss, Jacob pulled away with great difficulty and peered down in awe of the panting man below him. "I love you."

Seth smiled with droopy eyes, completely scatterbrained by the whopping kiss he'd just been rendered by on top of his already pleasure ridden state. "I love you too, baby."

Jacob beamed with glee, pearly whites gleaming as he lowered his face into Seth's neck and inhaled deeply, twining the fingers of his hand into one of Seth's before pulling it above the heads to rest on the pillow.

It was in that position, Seth prone beneath Jacob's broad frame with his limbs anchoring the older man to his chest, in which they fell into a dreamless slumber, the scent of the other relaxing them completely.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**07:48am**

**February 11th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Having parted during the night to clean up slightly and for Jacob to dispose of the condom, both were suitably presentable in sleep pants and muscles shirts when Jacob's bedroom door burst open the next morning.

Seth was the one startled awake, since the man next to him was always a heavy sleeper, sitting straight up in bed. Through bleary eyes, he took in the small frame of Benjamin stood in the bedroom doorway, his eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.

Seth's eyes widened as well when he realised Benjamin thought he'd have gone home last night. He was sure finding the man he'd just met in his daddy's bed had to be a surprise. He blushed and scratched the back of his head, grimacing as he felt his bed head.

"Good morning, Benjamin," he greeted softly, still not one hundred percent sure about the small boy's feelings towards him. His voice naturally softened as he asked, "Did you sleep okay?"

Benjamin still stared at the young guy sitting next to his sleeping daddy. He hadn't expected him to still be here but didn't actually mind. He was so curious about him but was afraid that he would leave. At least his daddy and brother seemed to really like him. Demetri didn't just fall asleep on anyone.

Unfortunately, Benjamin's quiet demeanour caused Seth to think that he was upset. His stomach dropped as he carefully and silently slid out of the bed, eyes still on the small boy. He cleared his throat, trying to hide his hurt and awkwardly spoke around the lump in his throat, "I'll ... let you wake your dad up in peace."

He then scurried off to the bathroom, feeling Benjamin's confused gaze on his back the entire way.

Why the fuck was he so afraid of a six year old? Oh, he knew why - that small six year old had the power to destroy everything Seth had built with his father at the drop of a hat. The thought of Benjamin hating him, therefore forcing Jacob to end their relationship, knocked Seth completely breathless.

He leaned against the tiles in the bathroom, hands pressed between him and the wall so he couldn't claw at his chest to alleviate the hurt bubbling inside. He took a huge breath, regaining his composure. He couldn't let Jacob see him that way. He went about his business before returning to the bedroom.

Benjamin was on the bed, snuggled up to his daddy's side as he called to himself softly in his ear. Jacob was a grouchy morning person if he was woken, so Seth understood the boy's hesitance. He looked up when Seth came back in, his eyes trained on the man as he smiled shyly before slipping from the bedroom into the hall.

Seth gave a sigh of relief as he left the bedroom, resting back against the door briefly before making his way down the hall. He paused as he reached the top of the stairs, a distinct toddler's call for 'daddy' coming from Demetri's nursery. Seth bit his lip, debating with himself.

Did he just leave him for Jacob to get him, or risk seeing to the boy himself? Demetri's call was for Jacob, for his daddy. He'd hate to confuse the boy by going in Jacob's stead. As the shouts got louder, more insistent, something inside of Seth wouldn't let him leave the boy be. Without his say so, Seth's feet carried him to Demetri's door.

Slowly, he pushed it open, peeking in to find Demetri sat up in his bed and rubbing his eyes aggressively. The blanket he'd been carrying last night was thrown across the room, be it intentional or not, and Seth wondered whether that's what the boy was upset about.

Stay in the warmth of his bed, or get out to retrieve his favourite blanket?

Silently, he crept across the room and picked the blanket up, along with a soft toy from the shelf for good measure, before moving towards the oblivious little boy. He hadn't looked up at Seth's entrance and so, was surprised as something was placed in his lap.

Demetri's hands shot down, eyes wide in surprise before his face lit up, seeing the new man from last night. Seth's heart warmed at seeing the grin, which only widened as Demetri felt his blanket and favourite dinosaur toy.

"Blankey! Rexie! Thank you!" Demetri shouted, cuddling both to his chest as he beamed at the kind man. Treasures still in hand, he then reached up to Seth and asked, "Up?"

Without thought or hesitation, Seth pulled Demetri up from his bed and snuggled him against his chest, wrapping the hanging ends of the blanket around Demetri's legs and exposed feet to shield him from the chill of the morning. Demetri's head dropped to Seth's shoulder, thumb in his mouth as he soaked up the man's warmth.

Holding him protectively, Seth left the nursery and made for the stairs again, smiling as Demetri's fingers began to idly play with the hair at the nape of Seth's neck. Demetri's limbs tightened around Seth as he tried to place the small boy into his highchair.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Seth asked softly, to which Demetri shrug. "Well, if you do, I'll have to put you down so I can make it."

In that case, demetri shook his head. "No bekfast. Want cuggles," he mumbled cutely.

Seth smiled into the side of Demetri's head, touching by this child's want to be close to him. He barely knew him, having met not even twelve hours ago, but Seth felt incredibly close and protective to this adorable little boy.

"But what about Daddy and Benjamin. They'll be hungry."

"Daddy cook for dem." Demetri shrugged. "Me want cuggles with Sef."

"How's about we do something simple, like cereal? That way, I can do it one handed and I can still hold you?" he suggested, to which Demetri nodded.

Seth smiled and reached into a cupboard for some dishes. Opening the cupboard door where he knew the cereal resided behind, he asked, "Which do you want?"

"Cookies!" he shouted, pointing to the Cookie Crisp cereal at the end.

Seth was hesitant. Surely that was packed with sugar? Then again, he didn't want to upset the boy.

"I'm having some of these," he announced, taking down the cheerios. "Want some with me?"

Demetri nodded his head easily, not even putting up a fight for the cookies. Seth poured them both a bowl, tickling Demetri's side when he reached down and grabbed a handful of the dry cereal just before Seth applied the milk.

"Cheeky," he teased with a grin as he watched the boy stuffed them all in his mouth, a couple dropping to his blanket in his haste. "You missed two."

Demetri giggled and opened his mouth for them to be deposited, laughing as Seth tossed them in with a playful grimace. Seth took them to the table, already knowing that Demetri wouldn't go into his highchair and so just sat the small boy on his thigh, handing him a spoon.

He honestly thought he got more milk on Seth's pant leg than he did into his mouth.

"I wondered why his room was so quiet," Jacob chuckled from the kitchen archway, smiling fondly at the two eating whilst Benjamin stood behind his father's leg, just peering at Seth again with curiosity.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," seth replied sheepishly.

"Hoopy hoops!" Demetri exclaimed, thrusting a spoonful of cereal towards his daddy and brother.

Seth grimaced and chuckled when its entire contents fell to his other pant leg.

"Oopsies! Sorry!" Demetri giggled with mischievous eyes.

"You will be," Seth teased, tickling the boy again and making him giggle.

"You are going to be a bad influence on my boys. You're not nearly as strict as I am," Jacob groaned goodnaturedly.

Seth could only smile at the masked sentiment - that he was going to be sticking around to even be any kind of influence on his boys, good or bad.

"Well, someone's going to have to play good cop," Seth laughed, causing Jacob to smile and roll his eyes.

"I guess that makes me bad cop, huh?"

"You know it," Seth quipped.

"Hmm ... perhaps with could explore this bad cop scenario a little later," Jacob mused, shooting Seth a meaningful and lustful glance that man the youth blush.

"God, Jacob, I have your son in my lap. That's so wrong," Seth abdomished.

Jacob just chuckled and went about making his and Benjamin's breakfast, which was the same as the others.

"We're running slightly late this morning. Benny has school at nine-thirty and he still needs a shower," Jacob explained as Seth eyed his choice curiously. Jacob wasn't one for cereal; he preferred to cook something substantial.

Seth nodded in understanding. "No important meetings today for you?" he asked.

"Yes, but later on. My first appointment in with one of my clients at eleven."

"What time is Bella due?"

"Any minute," Jacob answered, looking at his watch. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, I dunno. Studying, I guess. Assessment exams coming up next week."

Jacob nodded. "Do you think you'd get any studying down ... with two young children playing in the background and cartoons on TV?" he asked, trying to seem casual and nonchalant, but Seth could see that he was hopeful.

"I can study around most things ... Would you like me to come back, Jacob?" he asked outright, drawing the older man's gaze to his.

Jacob smiled softly. "I would. I'd like that very much," he murmured gently.

Seth, not wanting to leave the boys out of such a decision, turned to them. "And what about you guys? Would you mind if I came back tonight? Have some dinner with you all? Maybe play with you?" he asked nervously.

Demetri clapped his hands and nodded. "Yeah! Play time! Bedtime story! You promised but I fall asleep," he pouted cutely.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Seth chuckled before hesitantly glancing at Benjamin, who had been watching the man as he ate.

"Benjamin, do you think Seth could come have dinner with us tonight?" Jacob asked his eldest son quietly.

"What are we having?" he asked his father.

"I'm not sure yet. What would you like?"

"I could ... come a little earlier ... cook us something," Seth offered, glancing between father and son. "I make a mean mashed potatoes. I could do us sausages and mash ... maybe some vegetables you like?"

"Vegetables yucky!" Demetri spat with a scrunched up nose. "Beanies yummy!"

"Baked beans. He swears by them, "Jacob explained with a shake of his head.

"I like carrots," Benjamin whispered shyly, eyes trained down at his cereal bowl.

Seth was irrationally giddy with the fact that the little boy had spoken to him and grinned widely at Jacob before he replied, "That's settled then, if you want. I'll cook you some sausages, mash and carrots for your dinner, maybe a little treat for afters?"

Benjamin's eyes lit up the tiniest bit at the mention of a treat, shifting to look at his daddy hopefully. Jacob usually hated giving the boys sugar after dinner as it wasn't long until their bedtime afterwards.

Seth leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, I'll do everything with sweetener, not sugar." He pulled back and smiled at the man, who looked slightly surprise. How had Seth known what he was thinking? "Because for me, you're getting a hell of a lot easier to read, especially your eyes."

Jacob grunted, disgruntled by this fact. He prided himself on being unreadable in the courtroom and out of it, but he found that he didn't mind Seth's ability to see past his stoicness. He sent the young man a smile.

"I suppose you could, just this one time," Jacob allowed, suppressing his chuckle as both boys began to cheer and clap.

"I really like brownies ... can you make brownies?" Benjamin asked tentatively as he gazed at Seth, who smiled back.

"Of course. I'll even make extra so you can have some tomorrow sometime," he offered, glowing as Benjamin grinned back at him genuinely.

"Thanks!" he replied. "Daddy, I'm going to get ready for school. It's times tables today!"

Seth chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a kid so excited for school, let alone timetables," he noted, shaking his head.

"That's Benjamin, my little scholar," Jacob replied with pride. "He approaches all aspects of school with that much enthusiasm, but math is his favourite, followed closely by science."

"I was more of an English kid, to be fair," Seth replied with a shrug. "But I did well in those subjects too. Maybe he'll open up to be more if I offered to help him later?"

Jacob smiled, pleased with the idea. "That'd be great. He'd love that. I'm not always available, so I don't get to help him as much as I'd like to," he sighed regretfully.

"You work hard to give them a very comfortable life; that's just as beneficial and outstanding as helping him with his homework, in my eyes. I have free time between studying and classes, I don't mind helping him."

"It's not that he needs help. He's extremely smart for his age; top of his class. He just enjoys sharing his knowledge and challenging himself against adults. He thrives off praise and is so eager to show everyone what he knows."

"Then I'll challenge him every day ... I mean, as often as I'm around here anyway," he amended, not wanting to make the assumption he'd be here every day because he was pretty sure that was being too clingy.

Jacob's eyes smouldered with love, desire and hope as he gaze at Seth across the breakfast table. "If I had my way, you wouldn't leave at all. Let's leave it at that."

Seth sat there with a stunned expression as Jacob got up from the table to take his and Seth's dishes to the sink. Demetri was still eating, oblivious to the conversation happening between his daddy and his lover. Had Jacob just implied that he'd want him to live here? As in move in and sleep in his bed every night, and call this house home?

That was ridiculous.

"Easy, Seth. We're a long way from that. I was just making my desire known. I'm older, remember? I'm bound to desire those sorts of things, to settle back down again into some family routine. Take your time though, Love. No pressure, I swear," Jacob soothed, winding his arms around seth's neck as he kissed the top of his head.

Seth sighed in relief and nodded. He wanted that too, but not yet. he wanted to at least graduate college, which wouldn't be for another couple of months. Then there was Law School, which granted, was here in New York but still ... moving in was such a big step. He wanted to make sure that he was truly ready.

"I'm going to get changed for work. Are you alright with Dem?" Jacob enquired, kissing the small boy on top of the head over Seth's shoulder.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, no problem," he replied just as the tell tale sound of the front gates opening sounded.

"Bella's here," Jacob announced unnecessarily as he left the kitchen.

Seth heard him greet her in the foyer before heading up the stairs. Bella's footsteps made their way towards him in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine!" she chirped, grinning at Seth.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are not a morning person. What has you so unusually chipper?"

"Lots of things, but mostly because Edward stayed the night," she replied, plonking her butt on the chair Benjamin had vacated. "Hey, baby boy!"

"Bells!" Demetri shouted back, clapping his hands but refused to go to her and leave seth's lap.

She pouted. "I've been replaced," she grunted with displeasure. She glared at seth. "This is your fault."

"What can I say? The kid loves me. I'm a loveable person," Seth quipped with a cheeky grin that Demetri seemed to copy.

"God, that's a dangerous thing happening right there," Bella teased, looking between the two. "He seems quite attached to you already ... I take it last night went well?"

Seth cheeky grin softened out into a tender one, his arms tightening around the little boy on his lap instinctively. Bella didn't miss the movement but chose not to comment.

"Last night was just ... incredible. This one here took to me immediately, though I hid from him for a little bit," Seht laughed. "Benjamin's open to the idea, but still wary. I'm hoping to get through his little barrier a little more later. I'm coming back for dinner."

"I thought you were studying?"

"I will, here. Can't resist coming back though. I don't even want to leave," he admitted, shaking his head. "There's another thing too ..."

Bella lifted a curious eyebrow. "Which is?" she hedged.

"I ... told him that I love him," he announced with a soft blush.

Bella squealed with happiness, making Demetri giggle and clap in excitement too. "What did he say?!" she demanded, eyes bright with enthusiasm and joy. "He said it back, right? He must have, it's goddamn obvious that he's in love with you!"

The blush deepened as he replied, "Yeah, he said it back. It felt so good, Bells."

"Aww, I'm so freaking happy for you guys!" she crooned, pulling Seth, in invertedly Demetri, into a tight hug.

"Cuggles!" he shouted into their ears, making them laugh.

Seth pulled away. "Thanks, Bells. I've never been this happy before."

"I've never seen you this happy before. Have you told your mom?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was planning to call her in the next week or so, after things get more concrete between us. I don't want her getting her hopes up, and if she finds out about Demetri and Benjamin, she'll want to come over here and meet them. You know how she gets ahead of herself."

"That is true," Bella conceded. "But for god's sake, tell her before Eric does. You know how he gets."

Seth sighed. "Yeah, that's if he hasn't called her already, the little gossip junkie," Seth mumbled good-naturedly.

"I'd say once he hears about this, you'll have about a week before he snaps and calls her," Bella prophetised.

"Finish!" Demetri announced suddenly, his bowl now empty apart from the leftover milk.

Seth pecked the side of his neck in praise. "Well done, Monkey!"

"Monkey!" he giggled back. "Like bedroom!"

"Yeah, just like your bedroom. Speaking of, we should get your dressed," Seth told him, to which nodded.

"Yellow?"

Seth smiled. "You want to dress in yellow today?" he guessed, walking towards the stairs with Bella's eyes trained on their backs, a soft smile on her face.

Demetri nodded eagerly. "Favot!"

"Mm, one of my favourites too," he chuckled. "Let's see what we can find."

Jacob was coming out of his bedroom just as they reached the top of the stairs. Seth couldn't help but stare, lip fixed firmly between his teeth as he fought back the groan of appreciation, looking upon Jacob's delectable form.

He'd chosen to go with all black today, the dark colour striking even against his dark russet skin. He was just pulling up his tie when he looked up, smirking at the look in Seth's eyes as he made his way towards them.

"Daddy!" Demetri exclaimed, reaching towards him as he approached.

It was the first time since he'd gotten into Seth's arms that Demetri had left them, but Seth wasn't disgruntled as Jacob looked amazing holding one of his sons. Something twisted deep inside Seth's stomach at the beautiful sight, causing a soft, tender smile of affection and love to grace his lips. Something Jacob didn't miss and copied as they locked gazes.

"I'll be leaving for work soon ... I can count on you being here when I get back?" he asked hopefully.

Seth smiled and nodded. "I'll need to go home and take a shower and get my bags and such, but I'll be back to cook dinner."

"Take a shower here. You know I won't mind you smelling like me later when I take you again," he added with a purr as he leaned into Seth's ear.

"Why do you insist to talk like that to me like that when one of us is holding your toddler son? Surely, you can understand how disturbing that is?" Seth teased with a playful scoff, causing Jacob to guffaw loudly towards the ceiling.

"You're terrible. Here I am, trying to seduce you and you're being all serious," Jacob grumbled, twisting his words from last night.

"Well I beg your pardon trying to keep up with you," he grumbled back good-naturedly.

Jacob just laughed before leaning in for a brief kiss on the lips, passing Demetri back over to Seth expertly as he did so. Demetri went as willingly as he had to Jacob.

"Make sure you're here," Jacob commanded warningly as he pecked Demetri's cheek and stalked towards the stairs, his eyes dark with dominance and power.

"I will be," Seth giggled. "Have a good day. Oh! And take your present! It'll go nicely on your desk."

Jacob cocked a curious eyebrow before nodding, returning to the bedroom briefly before coming out with the black present. he gave each of them another kiss before disappearing down the stairs.

"Come on, Monkey, let's get you dressed."

"Yellow Monkey!" Demetri cheered.

"Yeah, yellow monkey today," Seth agreed, entering Demetri's bedroom.

"Seth?"

His head snapped up as the little boy spoke from the doorway, his cast down slightly in shyness a she peered up at him through his eyelashes.

He was dressed for school in a pair of black jeans, but Seth could tell that Jacob's desire to 'dress the part' had rubbed off on his eldest son as he'd paired them with a checkered, sleeveless sweater pulled over a crisp, light blue shirt as well as a pair of black dress shoes.

Seth smiled. "Hey, Benjamin. You look very smart," he complimented.

Benjamin blushed, and Seth swore that he saw a hint of a shy smile. "Thank you ... I was just wondering who was taking me to school? Is Bella here?"

"Yeah, Buddy, she's in the kitchen. She's taking you, if that's okay."

"Okay," he replied easily. "See you after school?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "I'll be here," he confirmed. "Have a good day. Oh, and good luck with your timetables."

Benjamin smiled with genuine happiness. "Thanks, I will!" he then waved, turning and shouting over his shoulder, "Bye, Seth!"

When the little boy disappeared down the stairs, Seth turned to Demetri and said teasingly, "He's known you your whole life, and me only half a day, and you still didn't get a goodbye. What nonsense, huh?"

"Nonsense!"

"Exactly," Seth laughed.

Demetri was a nightmare to get dressed, squirming this way and that as he giggled maniacally as Seth groaned and tickled him playfully. Half of his wardrobe was filled with yellow though, so Seth couldn't go wrong whilst picking something out for him. He chose a grey and yellow striped polo shirt, a pair of black jeans and, as you never go wrong with them, a pair of yellow chucks.

Demetri picked up Rexie, his favourite striped t-rex stuffed toy, before begging to be picked up. Seth obliged, simply for the fact that he wasn't unable to deny the boy anything it seemed, and took him back down the stairs just in time to see Benjamin and Bella on the way out the door.

"Oh, you're down. I'm taking Benny to school and then I'll be right back. Do you mind if Dem stays here?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Sure, sure. No problem," Seth agreed with a smile. "Have a good day, Benjamin. Oh, and a tip ... about your times tables. What to hear?"

Benjamin's eyes lit up with genuine intrigue and excitement as he nodded.

"When doing your nine times tables, here's the trick. Come here. Do you have time?" he directed at Bella.

"We can spare ten minutes," she replied with soft smile.

"It won't take that long," Seth assured her. "Would you like me to show you?"

Benjamin nodded eagerly and came to stand shyly before Seth as he crouched down.

"Okay, so hold your hands up in front of you, palms out and fingers spread," Seth coached.

Benjamin did as he was told, his curiosity almost a living essence swirling in his eyes.

Seth took a deep breath, hoping the little boy will understand what he was about to tell him. "Okay ... 1x9 ... Because it's the first one, you put down your first finger, so your pinkie on your left hand."

Benjamin did so.

"How many fingers are left standing?"

"9."

"1x9 is 9. Okay, lift your finger back up," he commanded, watching as Benjamin did so. "So, 2x9. You put your second finger down, this one."

Seth tapped the tip of Benjamin's ring finger on his left hand, which the small boy promptly bent down.

"Okay, this is where it can get tricky so you'll need to listen carefully," Seth told him.

Benjamin nodded and whispered, "Okay," as an intense look of concentration crossed his face.

"Right ... so how many fingers do you have in front of your bent finger?"

"1."

"And how many after?"

"8."

"What's 1 and 8 in a number when written down?"

"18."

"Good, so 2x9 is 18. Finger back up. 3x9, put your biggest finger down."

Benjamin bent his middle finger, leaving 2 in front of it and 7 after.

"How many in front?"

"2."

"And after?"

"7," Benjamin calculated.

"2 and 7 written as a number?"

"27."

"That's correct. 3x9 is 27. You're doing awesome. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so. So ... 4x9, I have to put this finger down," Benjamin replied, bending his index finger and grinning when he heard Seth's praise. "I have 3 fingers in front and 6 after so ... 4x9 is ... 36?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right! What about the next one?"

"5x9 ... thumb down ... four before and five after ... 45?"

"God you pick stuff up quickly. Next one?"

Benjamin's expression of intense concentration never faltered, going through the steps for 6x9.

"6x9 ... other thumb down ... 5 before ... 4 after. 6x9 is 54?"

"You've got it. You're going to ace these times tables, Benjamin. I'm proud of you. You just keep doing that until you get to 10x9."

"10x9 ... right pinkie down ... 9 before and ... but wait, there's none after. What's that?" he asked in confusion with the cutest frown Seth had ever seen.

"None as a number is ...?"

"Zero?"

"Right. And so what's 9 and 0 when written as a number?" Seth asked, smirking because Benjamin already knew this answer.

"9 and 0 is 90! So 10x9 is 90?"

"Perfect. You're going to wow your teacher with your nine times table. You think you can remember this for class?"

"Yeah! I have really good memory!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Good. Maybe if you remember it at dinner tonight, you can show your daddy?" Seth suggested.

"I will! Thank you, Seth!" he shouted excitedly, giving Seth a big hug out of nowhere before scampering off out the front door, bookbags bumping against his back with every bouncing step.

Seth grinned goofily up at Bella as she returned it, giggled and promptly closed the front door behind her.

He got up from the ground and brushed off his knees. Demetri had toddled off to where after Seth had placed him down so he ventured off to go find him. He couldn't go home until Bella got back anyway so he fully intended to make the most of his time with the little Monkey before he had to leave briefly.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please leave me some love and tell me what you thought!**

**Let me just say, I was never taught this 9x table trick. Things would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had been -_-**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	9. Normalcy

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 7,237**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Nine**

**Normalcy**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**09:14am**

**February 11th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

_**He got up from the ground and brushed off his knees. Demetri had toddled off to where after Seth had placed him down so he ventured off to go find him. He couldn't go home until Bella got back anyway so he fully intended to make the most of his time with the little Monkey before he had to leave briefly.**_

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Sef, look, Rexie get da town!" Demetri called excitedly from the lounge.

Seth grinned in amusement from the doorway, watching as Demetri and Rexie tormented a makeshift town made up of simple megablok towers with little, two dollar plastic dinosaurs for townsfolk.

"You tearing up the town, Monkey?" he called back as he approached the toddler.

Demetri giggled and nodded. "Yep. Me gets da peoples."

"But is there a superhero to fight Rexie and save the people? There's always one in the movies."

"No hero. No fight. Just Rexie," he stipulated. "He gets da peoples."

Seth just chuckled and watched Demetri play, rebuilding towers in Rexie's wake so Demetri would have endless fun destroying the brick town. When he got tired of that game, they settled in front of the TV to watch cartoons and to wait for Bella to get back.

"Sef no go home?" Demetri asked out of the blue when they were about halfway through watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

He glanced down at the little boy and sighed. "I've got to, Monkey. I've got to get my books, but I'll be back, I promise," he assured him.

"Come back, read story? At bedtime?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise to read you a story if you promise not to fall asleep before I do."

"Me promise too!"

"Good boy," he crooned, pecking the top of the boy's head just as the front door opened.

"I'm back!" Bella called through the house as she closed the front door behind her.

Demetri's eyes lit up as he pulled Rexie to his chest and shimmied off the couch, running towards the foyer whilst kicking over some of his towers along the way.

"How have you guys gotten on?" she asked as she entered the lounge with Demetri on her hip.

"Great. We terrorised a few townspeople for a while before settling down to watch some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse," he replied. "But now you're back, do you mind if I take off for a while. I gotta get my books for studying with later, and some ingredients for sugar free brownies."

"Ooh, your brownies are to die for!" Bella gushed with an exaggerated groan that made Demetri giggle. "Bring back lots of ingredients though, won't you? You know how Eric will get if you don't give him at least half a batch to scoff."

Seth laughed but he knew that she was being completely serious. last time, Eric hadn't spoken to Seth for two weeks and was morbidly sulky throughout that time. he took treats such as those extremely seriously and took it as a personal insult if he didn't get a share.

"I'm not stupid."

"Sef go home now?" Demetri whispered, his voice sad as his face fell, listening intently to the big people talking. Tears filled his gorgeously blue eyes, the sight tugging on seth's heart painfully.

They reached for each other at the same time, Seth cuddling the small boy to his chest tightly as Demetri buried his face into the young man's neck.

"Remember, Monkey, I'm coming back to cook you some dinner and read you a bedtime story. I promised," he whispered into his tiny ear.

"Really promise?"

"I really, really promise, Monkey. I have no doubt that your daddy would come and get me anyway if I didn't turn up," he chuckled. "For now though, I need you to be an extra good boy for Bells, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered with a small nod. "Rexie, too?"

"Rexie, too," Seth confirmed with an affectionate peck on the temple. "No more terrorising them townspeople, alright?"

"Rexie be good boy. Me make sure," he replied with a determined nod, causing the two adults to smile at his cuteness.

"Come on now, Dem, give Seth a kiss and cuddle for the road, okay?" Bella ordered as she shot her best friend a wink.

Before Seth could reply, Demetri pecked his lips briefly and tightened his tiny arms around his neck in a hug before launching himself into Bella's arms. Seth grinned widely, chuckling as Bella sent him another wink and took Demetri from the room.

"Oh, and Seth? I brought you some clothes over! Duffle bag beside the stairs!" Bella called through from the kitchen.

Seth grinned and called back, "Thanks, Bells! You're the best!" before grabbing the bag and jogging up the stairs.

Seth did as Jacob had ordered, utilising his ensuite shower and using his shampoo and body wash. Seth smirked as he thought about Jacob inhaling him later and realising he'd missed out on Seth being naked in his shower.

Opening his duffle bag, he saw Bella thought to even pack some matching shoes. He slipped on the dark blue shirt, leaving it open as he hopped into his black jeans and pulled his socks and shoes on. He took his wallet from the bedside table, chuckling softly to himself as he thought about all the trouble it had caused him, before slipping it into his back pocket.

Buttoning his shirt, he strolled down the stairs casually and poked his head into the kitchen. "I'm taking off. I'll be about an hour or so, okay?"

"Sure thing, take your time," Bella replied with a smile. "Oh, if you see Ali at home, could you tell her I have her black ballet flats? You know, since she's bound to notice them missing."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You should know better than to take her clothes," he abdomished teasingly. "And putting me in the line of fire."

"Yeah, yeah! I thought you had stuff to do?" she huffed, cocking her bitch brow at him.

"I do. Love ya! Bye, Monkey, see you later," he called, shooting Demetri a wink in his highchair that made him giggle as he waved.

"Love you too! Drive safe!" Bella shouted back moments before the front door slammed shut.

Seth ventured into the garage, smiling at all the cloth-protected cars that were parked in there. He hadn't seen one of them without their cover and wondered whether Jacob drove them at all. He hopped into his car and patiently waited for the garage door to open before he crawled out and zoomed down the driveway.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**12:45 pm**

**February 11th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Jacob sighed wearily as he sat down behind his mahogany desk in his spacious office, sinking into the padding as he loosened his tie.

His last meeting had been nearly two torturous hours long and extremely difficult to sit through, a rape victim who was pressing charges against four different men. Quite the emotional case, but if there was one thing Jacob Black knew how to do, it was keeping his emotions in check.

That couldn't be said for his client though. She'd used a whole box of Kleenex tissue before she'd even begun to get a handle of herself; he could hardly blame her though, what with everything she's been through. He didn't condone rape in the very least and wasn't going to stop fighting until these guys got maximum jail time for their appalling crime.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice called as the door opened slightly, a similarly familiar head peeking in.

"I'm on my lunch break. Can't it wait?" he asked his lawyer and good friend with an irritated glare.

Emmett grinned and entered the room as if he'd been verbally invited instead of being told, in not as many words, to fuck off, closing the door with a cheerful snap behind him. Can a door sound cheerful? Jacob didn't know, but he rolled with it.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Jacob snarked with an eye roll.

"Thanks, Man! I'd love to. You're just made up of rainbows and kittens this morning, aren't you?" Emmett quipped, plonking his huge ass into one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "Guess what I have."

Jacob sighed, his usually infinite patience wearing thin after his morning. "Pray tell what you have, Emmett. I'd hate to hazard a guess," he indulged the big oaf.

"God, you're no fun, dude," he whined as he shook his head.

Jacob simply shrugged and waited.

"I, well Rosie has a date when she's being induced. This Friday will take her up to her ten days overdue," he announced, causing Jacob to smile genuinely for the first time since his eleven o'clock meeting started.

"That's awesome news, Em. What time?" he asked eagerly.

"Eleven in the morning. At least it isn't something ridiculous like eight or something," he sighed in relief. "I could have done with a couple more hours, but we can't choose these things."

"Gee, Em, I would have thought getting to meet your kid for the first time would be on top of your priorities list," Jacob quipped dryly as he shuffled papers he needed around his immaculately clean desk.

"Ha, ha, funny. You know I can't wait for the little bean to get here, dude, but you also know I love my sleep."

"I do know, but still, I thought it'd be a no brainer as to which one to be preferred."

"Sleep is underrated, dude. Imagine your life without it," Emmett challenged.

Jacob grimaced at the thought.

"Exactly."

"Well you'll have a newborn sleeping with you every night; don't count on getting many z's for a couple of weeks," Jacob replied with a smirk.

"God, don't remind me ... Do you think that pretending to sleep through the crying shit will work with Rosie?" he asked with genuine hope, though Jacob thought he should already know the answer to that outrageous question.

"Emmett, this is Rosie's we're talking about. If you don't get your ass up at the first baby whimper, she's going to be on your ass, throwing anything and everything at your big head to wake you up. Hard to pretend then when you've got a six inch stiletto hitting you in the eye, heel first," Jacob pointed out, laughing heartily as the crestfallen expression on his friend's face. "Ah, it won't be that bad."

"Says the guy whose kid slept all through the night the very first time you took him home. Considering how the kid is now, I'm surprised he ever slept at all."

Emmett was, of course, talking about Demetri, who Jacob and Brady had raised from birth, unlike Benjamin who came to them from Egypt when he was three. His parents were killed as a result of a roadside bomb in one of the more hostile areas of the country. He was sent to an orphanage, which he and Brady had visited on a whim and met their newest family member.

"What are you talking about? He's completely like you. Loud, energetic, over excited and completely in love with his sleep and food. A little like a puppy, when you think about it."

"Oh, you're just full of jokes today," Emmett replied wryly.

"Don't be stupid, I'm full of fun and jokes every day."

"Bullshit and you know it," Emmett laughed.

Jacob just smirked.

"So how's things going with that kid?" he asked after a bout of silence.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "He's not a kid. He's twenty-two this year," he defended. "Besides, what business is it of yours?"

"You realise if you guys were four years younger, he'd be jailbait, right?" he taunted.

"Well, it's a damn good job we're four years older then, isn't it?"

"Hey, just sayin'!"

"Well don't," Jacob commanded.

"But no, seriously, how're things going? He met the boys yet, or are you a way ways off that?" he asked in all seriousness.

Jacob had told Emmett all about Seth, about how they met and everything that's happened since. He knows how serious Jacob is about the young man, too serious for Seth to know how much yet. Wouldn't want to freak him out.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. "Last night actually. He met them last night, and other than Benjamin's reservations, it went off without a hitch," he revealed. "He seems to have formed a special bond with Demetri."

"Be careful, Jacob," Emmett rumbled, eyes intent as Jacob's gaze met them. "This kid could still change his mind. He's ten years younger, not necessarily ready for such a responsibility as a family. You need to be careful those boys don't get hurt," he warned.

"Emmett, I know what I'm doing, and I've spoken with Seth about all that. He takes it as it comes, but if how he was with Demetri last night is any indication then he's more than ready for them," Jacob replied patiently. "I know you're trying to look out for us, I do, but you've gotta let me take care of my boys the way I see fit."

"Aight, I hear you," he accepted easily. "You know I'm here though, bro."

"I know."

"Mr. Black? There's a young man here ... He said his name is Seth Clearwater?" Jacob's personal assistant, Alec, spoke through the intercom on his desk.

Nervous butterflies swirled and fluttered inside his stomach as he realised that Seth was in the same building as him. A grin erupted onto his face without a care as he replied eagerly, "Thanks, Alec, send him on up."

Jacob caught Emmett's huge smirk as he glanced towards the big oaf, making him pause and blush slightly as he realised he was acting like a fidgeting teenager about to see his first love again unexpectedly.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"So I get to meet the ever elusive and secret lover, Seth," he said as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "I'll be able to see what all those lost minutes in day dreams during meetings have been about all this time."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No, you won't. You're going to leave before he gets here. I won't have you scaring him off."

"There's no way I'm going anywhere. This is my opportunity! And you haven't scared him off yet, and you're ten times the asshole I am, so he'll be fine!"

Jacob huffed, opening his mouth to retort when he heard footsteps outside his door moments before it swung open.

"Hey, baby, I brought you lun- Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were in a meeting. I'm so sorry! They just let me up, I assumed ... I'll leave you to it. Sorry!" Seth spluttered as he blushed seventy-seven shades of red in under thirty seconds.

He grabbed the door handle and was about to swing the door shut when Jacob shouted, "NO!"

Pausing in shock, staring up at the lawyer with wide eyes, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's not a meeting. We were just talking. Come in, please?" Jacob all but begged as he circled around the large desk, hand out in beckoning.

Seth hesitated, glancing at Emmett warily, who just smiled back in welcome and curiosity. "Are you sure?" he asked, biting his lip as he stepped into the room slowly.

"Yeah, come in," Emmett echoed with a friendly smile. "I'm just getting under the grouch's skin a little."

Seth smiled at that.

"You brought lunch, did you say?" Jacob asked eagerly. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. It felt like a lifetime.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Seth confirmed, holding up a plastic bag at eye level with a big smile. "I noticed you didn't take anything with you and took the chance that you weren't having some fancy business lunch somewhere."

Jacob chuckled. "That's only on Wednesdays," he informed the younger man. "Really, come in. Come here."

Seth relaxed at the insistence in Jacob's voice, glad that he wasn't intruding on anything important. He closed the door behind him and eagerly strode across the room to his lover. Once he was within arms reach, Jacob reeled him in, forcing him to stand between his spread legs as he leaned back against the end of his desk.

"Hello," Seth giggled at Jacob's display.

"Good afternoon," Jacob replied moments before he pulled the younger man in for a kiss.

Right in front of Emmett, but neither of them were paying attention to him, or the flash that lit through the room.

They pulled away when Emmett cleared his throat, grinning at the pair knowingly. He stepped towards them, offering his hand to Seth.

"Since this douchebag is too busy to introduce me, I'll do it myself," he teased. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Jacob's best friend and lawyer."

"Oh! Yes, he's mentioned you a few times actually. I'm Seth Clearwater, Jacob's ... uh, boyfriend," he stuttered, blushing as he glanced at Jacob's out the corner of his eye before relaxing at the sight of his beaming grin.

Emmett also grinned at him. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Seth. Rosie is going to be jealous I met you first," he laughed.

"Rosie is your wife?"

Emmett nodded. "Yep, but only I call her that. She just goes by Rose."

"Right, of course, I'm sorry," Seth apologised. "She's pregnant, isn't she? How is she and the baby?"

Emmett beamed, pleased that an essential stranger was concerned for his wife and unborn child. "They're great. Rosie is overdue so she's on watch. They'll induce her on Friday if nothing has happened before. Eleven in the morning," he announced proudly.

"That's great news! I hope everything goes smoothly. Will you be going to the hospital on Friday, baby?" he asked Jacob, the endearment slipping out naturally but before he could blush about it, Jacob beamed.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well, Bella is going to visit her father this weekend. Did she tell you?"

"She did, but I thought she was going Saturday morning?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"No, change of plans. Her late class on Friday is cancelled, so she'll be going Friday morning. I think she was going to discuss it with you later after you got off work," he explained.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll have to visit early next week. I don't mind."

"I'm free Friday if you still want to go. I don't mind watching the boys in Bella's stead. I mean ... it'll give them a chance to, uh, bond with me or something, right?" Seth trailed off as he took in the stunned expressions on both men's faces. "Or ... not."

"No! No, don't be ridiculous. I just wasn't expecting it. That'd be great, if that's what you wanted. You don't have to, really," Jacob rushed to reassure him as he shot a look as if to say 'I told you so' at Emmett over Seth's shoulder.

Emmett looked somewhat satisfied and appeased after hearing Seth's offer. It seemed the kid was very much up to the challenge and responsibility of the boys. He wanted to 'bond' with them, which was reassuring. You don't intentionally create a bond with children if you have an intention to leave; that was just cruel. Only a heartless person would attempt to do so, and having met him, Emmett didn't think Seth was capable of doing something like that.

Still, Seth hesitated even after Jacob's reassurance. "I don't know, you didn't look too sure," he pointed out.

"Honestly, Love, it was just shock. It would be awesome if you would watch them while I go to the hospital to be with Em and Rose," Jacob replied, smiling sincerely.

"Okay," Seth agreed easily. "Eleven, you said?"

Emmett nodded and smiled. "Yep."

"I'll come over whenever Bella does then, get Benjamin to school and whatnot."

"You could always stay over," Jacob murmured, though Emmett still heard him.

Seth blushed softly and shrugged. "We'll talk about it later," he replied, to which Jacob nodded.

"Well thank you for letting Jacob be there for Rosie and me on Friday, and it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have a one o'clock meeting so ... I'll catch you both later," Emmett said, shaking Seth's hand before pulling Jacob in for a bro hug.

"Likewise, Emmett, and I doubt I let Jacob do anything. He'll do whatever the hell he wants. But you're welcome," he chuckled in reply, making Jacob and Emmett grin.

"Catch you later, Em,"Jacob called as Emmett made his way out. "I'll call Rose later!"

"Thanks for the heads up! Later!"

Jacob and Seth were finally alone, allowing the older man to unleash the desire that had been building all morning for his Pretty Boy.

With a gasp, Seth was hoisted up to sit on the edge of the large mahogany desk, knees forced apart by Jacob's thighs as the older man slammed his lips to his. They parted in shock, allowing Jacob to plunder with his tongue. Seth moaned deeply, feet hooking at the back of Jacob's knees as he grabbed his face, deepening the kiss.

"Oh God- I brought you *whimper* lunch," Seth groaned, head thrown back as Jacob assaulted his neck with nips and kisses. "It's gonna go c-cold!"

"Fuck lunch, you're plenty warm enough," Jacob rumbled back, jerking Seth's hips closer to the edge of the desk and grinding his quickly inflating cock against him.

"Fuck!" Seth cried, fingernails embedding into Jacob's shoulders.

"Shush," Jacob ordered with a heated look.

"But fuck," Seth whined quietly. "We can't do with h-here."

"Says who? This is my office. My firm. Fuck them."

Seth couldn't help himself as he replied, "No, not them, fuck me."

Jacob smirked evilly. "I thought you said we couldn't do this here?" he taunted.

Seth's eyes flashed with lust and annoyance as he gripped the lapels of Jacob's jacket firmly in his hands, jerking the man's face closer as he growled, "Fucking now, Jacob."

Jacob growled and tore Seth's jacket off his shoulders, throwing the fabric onto one of the leather chairs behind him. Next to go was his jacket, then both shirts. Seth moaned in frustration as Jaocb's belt proved to be difficult, causing the older man to chuckle deeply and take care of it himself.

"I thought you said ... practice makes perfect?" Seth grunted, shoving Jacob's slacks down his thighs once he got the buttons undone.

"Maybe we should practice harder," Jacob purred back into his ear.

Seth grinned seductively. "Now that, I wouldn't mind," he quipped as he lifted his hips, allowing Jacob to pull his jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop.

"You ready for me?"

Seth snorted, pushing Jacob away so that he could hop down and bend over his desk. He smirked as he heard Jacob's appreciative groan from behind him.

"After last night? You tell me," he challenged the older man, whimpering sharply in pleasure as two fingers entered him swiftly.

"Mmm, all stretched and prepped for me, Pretty Boy," he purred, removing his fingers only to replace them with the head of his engorged cock.

"Do it," Seth pleaded, pushing back until the head penetrated him. "Mm! Yes ..."

"So eager to be pounded," Jacob echoed what he'd said their first night together, making Seth smirk.

Peering over his shoulder, eyes ablaze, he murmured, "Pound me, Baby."

"You asked for it," Jacob warned moments before he slammed home inside his lover, sac pressed against him as he held for just a fraction of a second.

And then, as if a cage door had been opened and the beast set free, Jacob's hips pulled back and rammed flush against Seth's ass again and again, his hand held securely over the younger man's mouth as he screamed into the warm palm.

Seth's fingers clenched around the edge of the desk, cheek flush against the mahogany top as he tried to hold on for dear life. He'd asked for it, true, and it felt fucking amazing, but he was never prepared for just how passionate his Jacob could become during sex. He was like a rabid animal, but still capable of gentility and tenderness where it counted.

He yelped exceptionally loud as Jacob slammed directly into his prostate, stars dancing behind his eyelids as he succumed to the pleasure of his lover's steel cock. Jacob's hand was still fixed in place as he pulled out abruptly, causing Seth to whine in protest.

He was right there, right on the precipice of his climax, and he pulls out?! What the fuck?

Suddenly he was flipping, his back now against the mahogany desktop as he stared lustfully up at Jacob, who was panting, red-faced and whose eyes were wild with passion and desire. He lunged home again without warning, his hand swallowing Seth's sharp cry of pleasure as the head of his cock pistoned into his prostate. and continue to do so, it did. Eyes rolling back into his head, Seth gripped the wrist in front of his face just for some sort of grounding. He was right there again. Just one more push.

"Come for me, Love," Jacob commanded huskily as he took Seth's shaft in hand, his grip firm and tight as he pumped once, twice, three times, bringing Seth to his end.

Seth's head slammed back into the desktop with a thunk, Jacob barely able to keep his hand in place as Seth screamed out with his release, thick ropes of cum splattering across their stomachs. Jacob groaned as he tightened around him, milking and suffocating his cock for all it was worth. He came hard in his lover, falling forward so their chests became flush.

It was only after they calmed down and when Jacob pulled out, that they realised they had gone bareback for the very first time. Horror crossed Jacob's face as well as shame as he looked down at Seth.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, Love! I've never forgotten before, but don't worry I'm clean. There's only been Brady and you. I'm clean. You just looked and smelt so good; I just had to have you. I didn't think. I'm such and idiot. I ..." he rambled on and on, quickly getting off Seth to pace in front of his desk, hands clenched in his hair.

Slowly and cautiously, Seth sat up on the desk, shifting slightly uncomfortably at the stickiness of his ass as well as the soft throbbing of his entrance. He watched and waited for Jacob get all his frustration out of his system before he decided to step in and reassure the older man that he didn't care one bit about what just happened. If anything, he was happy.

As soon as Jacob covered his face in shame and sat down in one of the leather armchairs, Seth slid to his knees in front of him, hands resting on Jacob's bare thighs as he peered up at his covered face. He gently took a hold of Jacob's hands and carefully lowered them from his face, though Jacob was determined to avoid Seth's gaze.

"Jacob, baby, look at me," Seth ordered gently.

Cautiously, Jacob's gaze lifted to Seth's, filled with shame and regret. Seth frowned at that.

"Don't you dare go regretting that right there, Jacob. I swear to God, I will kick your ass if you start to regret," he demanded sternly, his face like thunder.

"What?"

"That right there, Jacob, was something so special. Don't you see? We took our sexual relationship to a whole new level without having to think about it. It just came naturally. I don't regret it one bit, I swear. I'm not mad, or upset. I'm happy," Seth rushed to reassure the older man, taking his face into his as he willed for him to see his sincerity. "I'm clean. I got tested just before Christmas last year, and even before then, I hadn't been with anyone for months. It's okay. Calm down, baby, I promise it's okay. I'm happy."

Jacob leaned forward and buried his face into Seth's neck, taking deep, calming breaths as he registered Seth's little speech. Was it really okay? He hadn't been thinking; you could have made everything a nightmare between them, but here was this young man telling him that he was happy, that it was okay. Relief coursed through him, along with a wave of love so strong that it made Jacob's gut twist.

"Okay?" Seth whispered, gently lifting Jacob's head to look into his face.

"Yeah ..." he murmured back, placing a tender hand on the young man's cheek.

"Good ... Can I get up now? I'm trying really hard not to leak cum all over your nice red carpet," Seth deadpanned, making Jacob guffaw loudly.

"Yeah, that'll be hard to explain to Emmett," he quipped in reply, helping Seth up to his feet before he followed, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "Thank you. I'm glad you're not mad or upset. I guess I was lucky in that respect. Shall we talk more about it later?"

Seth nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah. After the boys are in bed. Now, eat your lunch. It'll be cold now."

"Well, make sure, when you come again, to bring something cold," jacob replied with a smirk.

"And what makes you think this'll be happening again?" he enquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because ..." Jacob began, gently turning Seth's face by the chin to look at Jacob's large desk, "You won't get enough of that. And besides, I have a bookshelf here as well."

Seth blushed deeply, biting his lip as his cock stirred. He glanced at the bookshelf in question before clearing his throat and suggesting, "We should get dressed ... in case you become popular in the next five minutes."

Jacob smirked and let the man off for his abrupt change of subject as he knew that he was right. Some colleagues, like Emmett, have been known to visit during his lunch break. They've been lucky thus far that no one has knocked, or worse, just barged right on in since they neglected to lock the door.

Both quickly got dressed, Seth taking a detour to his ensuite bathroom to wash up briefly before coming back and giving Jacob a nice, long goodbye kiss.

"You're not eating with me?" Jacob asked with a pout.

Seth's eyes were bright. "That has to be the cutest thing I've seen you do. You should pout more often. But no, I promised Demetri he could bake with me when I got home. He was impatient to start before I even left to come here, so he's probably making Bella crazy right now."

Jacob laughed and nodded in agreement. "You better get on home then. He'll be unbearable for the whole afternoon if you keep him waiting much longer," he replied, pulling his lover in for one last kiss before tapping his behind as Seth made his way to the door.

Jacob followed behind and reached around Seth to open the door for him. Both paused when they caught sight of Alec, Jacob's PA, sitting at his desk just to the right, a crimson blush covering his young cheeks. Seth's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

Alec had heard everything, he realised. Did he detect a hint of a jealousy as he looked up at the two of them briefly. Oh, so his Jacob had an admiring secretary. So not going to fly. He turned and in a move so unlike him, he pulled Jacob down by his tie for another lustful goodbye kiss, praying to God that Alec was watching and getting the message loud and clear.

Mine!

Jacob was slightly breathless as Seth yanked his face away, smirk on his lips as he saw the game his Pretty Boy was playing. Alec's blush was three times darker and the jealousy ten times more intense. Seth smirked slightly, waving back as he made towards the elevator.

"See you at dinner tonight, baby," he called, smirk still in place as the elevator doors slid shut with a soft thud.

Silence gripped the whole floor, a few employees glancing back at Jacob still standing in his doorway, looking at the elevator longingly. Emmett watched from his office, through a couple of the walls were made of glass, smirking widely at the dopey look on his best friend's face.

Yeah ... Jacob Black, recent divorcee and eternal grouch, was well and truly in love.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**15:38 pm**

**February 11th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

As Seth had been told to expect by Bella, Benjamin ran straight up to his bedroom right after school to get started on the few homework sheets he'd come home with, without so much as a hello to either he or Demetri, or any indication as to how well the little times table trick did in class.

Bella waltzed into the kitchen, rolling her eyes. "Be prepared to show him some more tricks. He was well rewarded for knowing the one you showed. He surprised his teacher," she explained, smiling.

Seth beamed with triumph and pride. "That's awesome. Jacob's going to be so proud."

"Yeah, he is ..." she agreed. "It smells delicious in here, by the way."

"Just bangers and mash, with some carrots. Or baked beans in Demetri's case. Nothing special," he dismissed with a shrug.

"You know it won't matter what it is, it's going to be the best food they've ever tasted tonight because you cooked it," she told him knowingly.

"Don't be silly, Bella. It's just food," he scoffed, stirring a pan of gravy he was simmering over the stove before doing the same with the boiling potatoes and carrots and replacing their lids. "Anyone could make something this simple."

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Tell Alice and Eric that," she joked, making both of them crack up with laughter.

"Eric burnt pasta before and I'm pretty sure that Alice could burn a sandwich. They're not to be trusted in a kitchen," he replied, checking the sausages in the oven.

"Jacob will be home soon," Bella commented out of the blue, watching Seth's face.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. About six, I think he said. I hope he had a better afternoon than he did this morning," he replied, frowning in concern. "Do you think I should have done something more? Maybe he's hungrier than I expected?"

"Seth, what you've done will be perfectly fine, I promise," she reassured the concerned man.

"Are you sure? I could whip up some yorkshire puddings or something ..." he trailed off, venturing towards the pantry to see if he had the ingredients, but was stopped before he even made it a few feet.

"All this will be great," Bella stressed again, letting go of Seth's elbow.

He reluctantly nodded. "I just want him to come home and fill up and relax ..."

"He will. There's dessert as well, remember? He'll be full," she replied before smirking. "Look at you, being all domesticated and worrisome about your man."

Seth blushed and smiled. "I know ... it's weird, isn't it?"

"No, not at all. It's just called 'being in a relationship'," she teased. "But you're doing a great job. Are you staying here tonight?"

"I want to ... but I don't think I should. I mean, I stayed last night. Won't it be weird if I stayed the next night? No, I think I'll go home tonight," he said resolutely.

Bella smirked. "Sure, you say that now, but what if Jacob decides to get ... persuasive?"

"I'm not completely defenseless against his prowess, you know," he grumbled, shooting his best friend a glare.

She giggled. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Sethy," she mocked.

"You're terrible."

"You love me," she quipped with a half shrug.

"Yeah," Seth sighed as if it were the biggest hardship in the world, earning a poke in the side for his troubles that made him giggle and dance out of the way.

In that moment, they heard the garage doors slide open, indicating Jacob's return. An irrational flurry of butterflies fluttered wildly in Seth's stomach, his palms sweating with nerves as he stared at the door leading into the kitchen from the garage. Footsteps sounded briefly before the door swung open, revealing Jacob in all his glory.

Jacob paused in the doorway, hand still on the handle as he greedily inhaled, groaning at the mixture of mouth-watering aromas swirling in his kitchen.

"Good God, it smells delicious in here," he groaned worshipfully, causing Seth to smile, wide and proud.

"It's all nearly done. Just waiting on the potatoes," Seth explained, biting his lip as Jacob set aside his briefcase and made his way to his lover, hands casting down on his hips as he pulled Seth towards him, kissing sweetly.

Bella silently slipped from the room to give the pair some privacy, smiling over her shoulder before she disappeared.

"Good day at work?" Seth asked, snuggling into Jacob's warm chest.

Jacob chuckled and groaned softly. "Oh, the best. Around lunch time, this young, gorgeous, virile boyfriend of mine paid me a visit. He let me pound him over my desk," he murmured into his ear.

Seth smirked. "Should I be jealous of this young, gorgeous, virile boyfriend of yours?"

"Mm, I'm pretty sure you'd get on well with him. He has a few annoying tendencies, but you'll learn to love him," he teased, laughing as Seth poked him in the side.

"I'll give you annoying tendencies," he grumbled through a smile, which only widened as Jacob swept down for another kiss.

"Seriously though, work was good. Rough morning, but I can't have everything," he answered, shrugging out of his suit jacket before hanging it up on a peg.

"It'll get wrinkled up there. Take it up," Seth commanded without thought, turning back to the stove to check the potatoes.

Jacob pressed up behind him, chest flush to his back as he leaned down into Seth's ear and whispered, "Yes, Sir. Pretty Boy, Sir."

Seth shivered and smirked at the older man over his shoulder, watching as he left the kitchen with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"I'm liking this 'Sir' business!" he called after him, smiling at the chuckle in the distance.

Seth turned back to the food and concentrated on getting everything ready for eating. The potatoes were done so he took them off the stove, turning it off as he turned around to the island counter. He mashed up the potatoes, adding butter and a hint of garlic. He prayed to God that the boys were going to like it. He debated on mashing the carrot but decided against it.

Without much thought, he ventured off to find Demetri so he could be seated into his highchair. He smiled at Jacob and Bella in the foyer, who were talking softly. Jacob handed over some cash for today's work before bidding Bella goodbye. She shouted bye over her shoulder at Seth.

"Baby, could you go get Benny for dinner? I got Monkey," Seth said as he entered the living room.

"Sure, sure, Love," he replied, striding up the stairs two at a time. Absently, he wondered when Seth had begun calling his son 'Monkey' but found that he rather liked that he had his own nickname.

Seth grinned down at Demetri, who was sat down on the sofa and was engrossed in an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. They had every episode of every series on their Sky+ planner. Though he was fully engrossed, Demetri didn't complain as Seth picked him up. Instead, he snuggled closer, resting his head down onto his shoulder without ever taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey, Monkey. Ready for some dinner?" Seth murmured softly.

Demetri nodded, finally taking his eyes off the TV long enough to peer up at the older man. Seth knew that it wouldn't be long until he was in bed, as his eyes were already drooping.

"Remember our deal, Monkey. No sleep before story," he chuckled, walking back to the kitchen.

"Me knows," Demetri nodded with a bright smile. "Yummies!"

Seth chuckled as Demetri's eyes widened at the food, sitting him in his chair before clipping the tray in place. He'd already pre-cut up his carrots and sausages and mixed them in with his potatoes. All he did was hand the small toddler a spoon and he was happily content, digging right into his food.

"It's still slightly warm, Monkey, so remember to blow, okay?" he instructed.

Demetri nodded, pausing in his bite so he could blow exaggeratedly over the food, so hard that some of it fell back onto his plate. Seth smiled in satisfaction and amusement before serving up Benny's plate. He and Jacob would serve themselves.

"It smells amazing, Seth," Jacob complimented as he and Benjamin came into the room.

To Seth and Jacob's utter surprise, the young boy made a beeline for Seth and wrapped his arms around his legs, grinning up.

"Thank you for this morning!" he shouted. "I remembered everything you said and Mrs. Bealy was so surprised!"

Seth beamed. "You did? That's awesome, benny! Was it easier to learn?" he replied, stooping down to the boy's level.

Benjamin nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Bealy asked us if anyone knew their nine times tables, and I was the only one who put my hand up!" he explained. "She was shocked, and a little doubtful, but really pleased when i showed her the trick. She gave me wo gold chart stars! And a sticker!" he shouted gleefully.

"No way! Let me see," Seth gushed, looking down at the boy's chest, which proudly puffed out as he pointed to the 'superstar' sticker. "That is awesome, Benny. I'm so proud of you."

"She asked if my daddy taught me it, but I told her that daddy's new boyfriend did. She gave me another sticker to give to you!" he informed him, delving into his pocket for the sticker.

Seth's grinned widened as he took the sticker, peeling it off its back before patting it onto his sweater. He wore it with pride, because it came from Benjamin. "Now we match."

Benjamin giggled. "Do you think you could show me some more tricks after dinner?!" he asked hopefully.

"I will. Demetri's really tired though, so I'll read him his story first and then we'll sit down and you can show me all you've learned today," Seth suggested.

"Okay! But make it a short story," Benny stipulated as he spun around to take his seat at the table.

Seth chuckled and straight up, following after. Jacob stopped him before however, staring deep into his eyes with a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," he breathed, leaning down to kiss the younger man. "You're magnificent."

"I love you too," Seth chuckled softly, smiling. "And I'm just me."

"You're magnificent," Jacob stressed again, making Seth giggle.

"Whatever you say, baby. Come on, dinner's getting cold."

He led the older man to the table, Seth instinctively sat next to Monkey's highchair and opposite Benjamin whilst Jacob sat at the head of the table, between him and Benjamin. All through dinner, Benjamin spoke about his school studies, not just Math, whilst Seth tried to tame Demetri's exuberant dining manners.

Jacob peered around the table while everyone was somewhat occupied, eyes lingering on Seth as he realised he could easily get used to eating with his newly formed, somewhat fragile, family on a nightly basis. He made a mental note to be home on time every night, not working late like he sometimes does, just so he could get more of this contentment he felt while seeing his new lover and his children interact.

Yes, he could very much get used to this.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading, Everyone! Drop me some love if you can!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	10. Flying on a Jet Plane

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 6,934**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Ten**

**Flying on a Jet Plane**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**14:45/02:45pm**

**March 11th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"I can't believe I won't see you all weekend."

He was whinging. Scrunched up face and floppy body language to boot.

Never in a million years would Seth have thought he'd hear the one and only Jacob Black, stoic persona extraordinaire, whinge at him. He was very reminiscent of his youngest son right in that moment.

"I can't believe you're trusting me with your son," Seth shot back, still slightly stunned by the older man's suggestion to take Monkey along with him to La Push.

It was March 11th, a Friday, and Seth was getting ready to set out for his flight back to his hometown, La Push, to celebrate his parents anniversary with them, just like every year. When he and Jacob had told Monkey, he completely hit the roof, screaming the place down and gripping Seth so hard, it was surprising he'd not choked to death.

Jacob, in an effort to calm his little boy down, suggested that he went with Seth. To say aforementioned man was astonished would be an understatement, though he was actually excited by the prospect, if not terrified about travelling with a two year old across the country. Of course, Monkey jumped on board instantly, shocking Jacob slightly as Seth didn't think Jacob thought Monkey would actually want to go.

They extended the same offer to Benjamin, in which case Jacob would have come to even out the adult:child ratio, but he opted to stay in New York with his daddy and told Seth and Monkey to have some bonding time like he and Seth does every night while he helps with his homework and times tables.

Of course, Benjamin's ulterior motive was that if Demetri went with Seth, it would pretty much a guarantee that the young man was coming back to New York. His fear and wariness over Seth leaving the family was still there, but it had tamed somewhat the more they spent time together.

Seth had been spending his every waking moment, when not in class or working, with the small Black family. He'd even tag along with Bella some mornings and stay with her and Demetri throughout the day. Eventually, over the course of the last month, he'd even started to pick up Benjamin from school. He continued to cook for everyone the nights he was there.

It was very domesticated. Seth absolutely loved it and found it came as second nature to him. Demetri and Benjamin were loving the attention, and Jacob loved to see his Love, his Pretty Boy, interacting and loving his boys.

Jacob scoffed, bringing Seth back to the present. "Of course I trust you with my sons. I trust you with their lives, and mine for that matter," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Seth's chest swelled with the admission, though deep down he'd already known.

"What I'm more concerned with is the fact that I won't see you all weekend," Jacob huffed, that whiny tone back in his voice and his face scrunched up again.

"There's Skype," Seth quipped.

"You know what I mean," Jacob grumbled, glaring at the younger man. "I won't get to see you. Hold you. Kiss you. Fu-"

"Boys. Sensitive ears present," Seth hissed, cutting off what he knew would be an inappropriate comment.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "But it's true."

"Baby, it's four days. Not four years. You'll survive," Seth laughed, shaking his head. "We'll be back Monday afternoon."

"Too long. Too long without you in my arms," Jacob fired back, crossing his arms.

Seth suppressed a chortle and stepped closer to the older, grumpy man until his chest pressed against his folded arms. He smiled up at him. "You're so adorable when you're grumpy, did you know that?" he teased, giggling when Jacob glared back. "Seriously though, I'll be back in no time at all. I'll call you all the time and like I said, there's Skype."

"This Skype idea sounds promising," Jacob commented with a speculative expression his face before he suggested with a lewd expression, "We might have to explore that once the boys are sleeping."

Seth giggled. "Jacob Black, you horn dog. Behave," Seth abdomished as he tried to hide his grin.

Jacob laughed before shaking his head, turning serious as he asked, "Do you have everything you need? Your ticket. The car rental information."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dear, I do. I double and triple checked. We're all set, though I wish you hadn't planned all of this so ... extravagantly," he sighed.

He foolishly allowed Jacob to plan their trip, to his insistence. He should have known he'd end up with a first class ticket for a Delta Airlines flight and a deluxe bay-view room with an awesome view of the Olympic Mountains, Puget Sound and Elliott Bay at the Four Seasons five-star hotel.

Leah was going to tease him mercilessly about it, probably spouting shit off about living the highlife. She just won't stop, he could see it.

He'd learned a long time ago though that it was useless to argue against Jacob Black. He was one of America's best lawyers for a damn good reason. In the end, he gracefully accepted the plans and went along with it. Still, Seth couldn't help but think he was like a sore thumb in all this high society stuff.

"Don't worry about it, Love. It's all on me. I want you two to be safe and content. I know how boring and gruelling travelling can be. It's going to be hard enough travelling with a two year old as it is. You don't need the extra hassle of standard class and a crap hotel.

Seth sighed but couldn't help his chest swelling with the amount of thought and love Jacob had put into their plans.

"I'm just sorry your flight is so long," he sighed, frowning up at the departure boards over their heads.

Seth's flight wasn't due in until three-fifteen, just half an hour away, but they would be boarding first since they were in First Class. Jacob decided Seth would spend the remaining ten or so minutes in his arms, both of them watching the boys mess around and play around them.

Finally, their flight was called and after some heartfelt farewells, Seth picked up their carry-on, their baggage already on board the plane, and then Demetri before carrying him off towards the plane.

Once they'd disappeared, Jacob took Benjamin's hand and led him out of the airport with promises of a McDonalds on the way home.

Seth and Monkey were seated first, since they were first class, so were settled into their white leather seats which had 55 inches of legroom. There were TVs on the back of the seats in front of them, which would be invaluable whilst trying to entertain a two year old on a six and a half hour flight.

Thankfully, there would be no layovers, there or back to New York. Jacob had made sure their flights were direct, which was for the best in regards to Demetri.

"Big pane, Sef! We go up, up high!" Monkey squealed excitedly, earning various looks from around the cabin.

Seth smiled at the elderly couple just across the aisle from them but scowled at the businessman a couple rows in front of the elderly couple. He could go screw himself if he thought he was going to keep a two year old quiet for a full six and a half hours. It was simply an impossibility.

"Monkey, remember to use your inside voice, okay? People are busy like how Daddy is all the time, or they might be sleepy," he told the small toddler, who nodded seriously and promptly snapped his mouth shut.

"We go see your mommy and daddy?" he asked, smiling up at him.

Seth smiled back and nodded. "Yep. We're going to see my mom and dad, and my big sister too. My Mom is going to love you and give you lots of cookies," he chuckled.

"Cookies?!" he shouted excitedly, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Seth laughed and nodded.

"Sef, I watch Mickey?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, but let's wait until we're up in the sky, okay?"

"Okay."

"Play with Rexie or do some crayoning for now, Monkey," he instructed, delving into the carry-on for both before lowering the tray on the back of the seat and placing them in front of the small toddler.

Monkey's eyes lit up again when he spotted Rexie, quickly pulling the multi-coloured, striped t-rex toy to his chest. "Me glad Rexie come! He sleep wif me!" he informed Seth seriously. "Me no go sleepy wifout Rexie."

"I know, Monkey, that's why he was the first thing I packed in here," Seth replied, holding up the carry-on.

"Good morning, can I interest you in a drink?" the Stewardess said just to Seth left, prompting the two males to look up.

"Me haf milk please?" Demetri requested hopefully.

"Of course, Cutie. And for you, Sir?" she asked Seth.

"I'll take a black coffee, please, and also any sort of fruit juice you might have."

"Orange, grape or cranberry?"

"Uh, grape please. Thanks."

The Stewardess walked away and seth turned back to Monkey, raising an eyebrow when he saw the slight blush on the toddler's cheeks.

"Monkey, you okay?" he chuckled slightly.

"She call me 'Cutie'. Did Sef hear? Me Cutie!" he gushed, blush deepening as the Stewardess glanced over.

Seth laughed softly. "Right, you are, Monkey, right you are."

"She pretty too," he commented.

"Yep."

"Yeah, you go, Sir. And your milk, Cutie," she announced as she came back, drinks in hand.

Seth took the milk, which was in a sealed beaker thankfully, and his fruit juice as the Stewardess placed his coffee on the fold out tray in front of him. He smiled up at her in thanks.

"Let me know if you need anything. Bye, Cutie."

"Bye-bye, Pretty," he replied smoothly.

It was the Stewardess' turn to blush. "Oh, you little sweetheart. That's one precious son you have there, Sir."

Seth opened his mouth automatically to contradict the woman, but she was already walking and the words were stuck in his throat anyhow. He found he really didn't want to correct her, so just let it lie with a smile.

For the first two hours or so of their flight, he and Monkey exhausted his poor Mickey Mouse DVDs between toilet and snack breaks. At two years old, Demetri was really good about going to the toilet, always asking whenever he needed to go. Which was a godsend. Imagined trying to change a diaper in an airplane toilet?

After Demetri had had enough of Mickey (though Seth thought that was impossible) he opened his colouring book and did his best on a dragon picture he said was for his daddy. He also played and spoke softly to Rexie before sleeping for a little bit about an hour and a half before touchdown in Seattle's Seatac.

Finally they arrived in Seattle, and just in the nick of time too because Demetri had been getting a little restless.

He carried Monkey through customs and immigration before whisking away to baggage claim. Once they cleared customs again, they left the airport to find their rental car waiting for them. The driver stepped out of the expensive Audi S6 Saloon that Jacob insisted upon, asked for some ID and then handed over the car keys.

The firm had courteously fitted a car seat for Demetri in the back so he buckled him up before loading the trunk. Once they were all set, they made their way to their hotel - The Four Seasons Hotel. Another of Jacob's insistences. He checked in and was given his room key, which was to a Deluxe Bay-View room in the tenth floor.

The room was beautiful as expected of such an establishment. Seth couldn't help but laugh along with the small toddler who was bouncing exuberantly on the king-sized bed in the middle of the room, arms flailing everywhere as he tried to keep from falling off the bed. Seth admitted that his heart was in his throat for a while there.

"Shall we order in or go out for dinner, Monkey?"

"We stay here? Big telly, Sef. We call Daddy and Benny too?" he pleaded, bouncing onto his bum on the bed and staying there.

"Sure, sure, Monkey. Let me call room service, then I'll get you into the bath and ready for bedtime, okay?"

"Okay. Bubbles?"

"We'll have to see if there is any."

Demetri nodded and flopped back onto the bed, holding Rexie up above him as he spoke softly. Seth went ahead and called room service, ordering a steak and salad for himself along with mac & cheese for Monkey.

Despite it only being five in the evening here in Seattle, it was almost eight back in New York. Seth had no intention of leaving tonight. Demetri was usually in bed before eight-thirty and was suffering from three hours of jet lag so Seth fully expected the little boy to be asleep within the hour, if not straight after his bath.

Seth ran Demetri's bath and stripped him down before sitting him in it. Monkey squealed at all the bubbles and began to smack and waft them about in the air when they got stuck to his hands. Seth sat beside the bath and played with him for a good fifteen minutes before he soaped the toddler up and washed him off.

He grabbed a huge fluffy towel off the rack and completely buried the tiny toddler within it, making them both giggle.

Room service arrived while he got Demetri dried and dressed for bed. They then ate at the small dinner table before snuggling up in bed to watch whatever cartoons were showing. Much to Monkey's delight, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse marathon had just begun on Disney Junior.

It was only just after five-thirty, but it would be approaching nine up in New York so Seth decided to connect with Jacob on Skype so Benjamin wouldn't have to wait up any longer, if he wasn't already in bed. He booted up his laptop and signed into Skype.

Jacob must have been waiting because the call was accepted pretty much instantly, filling their screen with his handsome face and was soon joined by Benjamin.

"Hey! Are you having fun? How was your flight? Was there turbulence? Was Demetri sick? What time is it there? Is it cold? Did you have fun on the plane? Is your rental car fast?" the small boy shot off in succession, making the two adults laugh.

"Reign it in, Buddy. One at a time," Jacob laughed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Love. How was your flight?"

"Long, but Monkey was great. Very well behaved," Seth replied, smiling down at the small toddler snuggling up against his side as he stroked his hair affectionately. "Just watched some Mickey, played with Rexie and coloured you a picture, didn't you Monkey?"

"Yep. Make me picture for Daddy," he confirmed with a firm nod and toothy smile.

"That's great, Buddy. I can't wait to see it," Jacob praised with a fond smile. "How's the rental and the hotel?"

Seth proceeded to tell Jacob all about their flight, hotel and plans for the night, all of which the two young boys quickly became bored with. Benjamin eventually went off somewhere, probably to practice his sums or get ready for bed, while Demetri promptly fell asleep leaning against Seth's side, who had his huge arm around the toddler's tiny frame.

Jacob subtly made a screenshot of the sight through the Skype feed, making a mental note to upload it to the handy digital photo frame he'd gotten from Seth for his birthday.

"What're your plans for tomorrow? Anything special?"

"No, not really. I just want to spend time with the little guy, you know? Knowing him, we'll spend the morning watching cartoons and playing with Rexie. I don't mind. I'll figure something out for the afternoon, something to see the sights," Seth replied with a shrug before promptly yawning loudly. He blushed. "Sorry. Long day and it's only five forty-five. I'm going to have to get used to this time difference again."

"No, don't apologise, Love. I understand. Take a nap, let Demetri have one too."

"I will. We're not going anywhere tonight anyway, so I just got him ready for bed. We're sharing the king-size."

"Okay. Well, I love you ... Miss you," Jacob sighed, staring longingly.

"I know, I miss you," Seth murmured with a soft smile. "And I love you too. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright, love you. Have a relaxing evening," Jacob ordered before promptly ending the call.

Seth sighed deeply, feeling the void in his chest where Jacob usually was. The next four days were going to be torture. Thank God for Skype. He didn't think he'd be able to get through the time if he wasn't actually able to see Jacob and Benjamin.

He shut down his laptop and put it away before turning to Demetri. Cradling the toddler to his chest, he turned down the thick comforter and laid him down, pulling the cover back over. He smiled in amusement at how it completely swallowed him up, leaning down to kiss his small forehead and tuck Rexie in next to the small boy.

Seth had his own shower to wash the grime of travelling off his body. He imagined Jacob was there with him, touching him, kissing him, pushing him up against the shower wall with his huge, ripped body with his thick cock nestled between his cheeks. He imagined him pounding into his tightness, sending his body into overdrive. After he shot his load against said shower wall, he dried off and slipped into some sleep pants before joining the toddler in bed.

Demetri instinctively turned towards the warmth and snuggled up closely, making Seth smile lovingly as he wound his arms around his small frame and promptly fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow had in store for them.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**05:08am**

**March 12th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

They slept a full thirteen hours, stunning Seth enough to make him blink up at the ceiling for a few minutes after waking. He was extremely conscious of the warm body snuggled up against him, as it had been all night he suspected. Looking down to peer at his Monkey, he smiled softly and stroked away the wisps of hair falling into his face.

He'd been terrified to bring Demetri along on this trip. Being responsible for him in New York, where his father and baby-sitter were just a phone call away, was one thing, but to be three thousand miles away and a six hour plane journey for Jacob to get it, it was extremely daunting for Seth.

He'd never held so much responsibility over one little human being before. The thought of anything happening to the little boy in his arms made him sick, but also caused intense feelings of protectiveness and possession explode through him.

Monkey depended on him. Everything he'd need, Seth would be the one to provide every single bit of it while they were here in Washington. That is what being a parent felt like. It made Seth scared shitless, of course it did, but he also found he loved it. He loved someone depending on him like Monkey does. He didn't know how he'd ever live without it now that he'd had a taste like this.

"Sef no sleep no more?" Monkey's soft, sleepy voice broke Seth out of his day dream, drawing the older man's gaze down to the infant.

"Good morning, Monkey. How did you sleep?" he asked, pulling his small frame closer.

Demetri yawned widely, lifting his arms to wrap around Seth's neck as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. He was so adorably slow to wake that they simply laid there for a good half an hour, just snuggling. Both were extremely comfortable, warm and well rested from the night before.

Demetri's scent was so incredibly soothing that Seth almost found himself fast asleep again. The chirp of his phone alerted him again as he reached over to grab it from the nightstand.

Good morning, Sleepy Heads. I had a feeling you'd sleep a long time so I resisted Skyping. Call me when you wake up. I love you - Jacob

Seth smiled softly. "That's your Daddy. He says good morning."

"Morning, Daddy," Monkey yawned as if the older man would hear him and didn't even bother lifting his head from Seth's neck.

"Suppose I best call him," Seth murmured to himself as he pressed number 3 on his dial pad.

Eric was speed dial #1, of course, while Bella had reserved #2.

"Hey, Love. Just one second," jacob greeted when he answered.

Seth waited patiently, hearing the rustle of papers and then Jacob leaving a room. Was he in some sort of meeting? Seth felt guilty for calling without checking he was free first.

"Sorry about that. How did you sleep?" Jacob asked after a minute or so.

Seth ignored his question and asked, "Were you in a meeting? I'm sorry for calling without checking. It's just that you texted and I assumed ..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

"No, no, I wasn't in a meeting, per ce. Just going through some files with Emmett this morning."

"Wait, on a Saturday?" Seth asked suddenly.

jacob never worked on a Saturday.

"Well, Benjamin said I was moping because you and Dem are away, so he sent me to work," Jacob replied with a huff.

Seth cocked an eyebrow in amusement, not that Jacob could see it. "Wait, you mean to tell me a six year old sent you off to work because you were annoying him with your moping?" he asked incredulously.

He almost saw Jacob shrug. "Well, yeah. He was backed up by my mother, of course."

"Ah, of course. That makes much more sense," Seth agreed, grinning.

"Ass."

"You'd do anything your mother said, baby. Don't deny it. You're too scared of her wrath," he teased the older man.

"You're not helping my mopiness," Jacob grumbled, making Seth laugh.

"Awe, Mr. Grumpy-Gills," he quoted Finding Nemo.

"I have no idea why you'd call me that, but I'm not going to ask," jacob replied with laughter. "Is my baby boy awake yet?"

"Yep. Snuggled up to me right now, head in my neck."

"Ah, he's still waking up. Probably best to leave him. I'll call around noon, your time, if that's alright?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting."

"Okay. Well, I love you. Have a good day, whatever you decide upon."

"I love you too, baby. Enjoy work."

"Ass."

Seth hung up, his laughter the last thing Jacob heard before the line went dead. He threw his phone back onto the nightstand and rewrapped his arm around Demetri. He was pretty sure the little boy had gone back to sleep, judging by his even breathing puffing against his neck.

He reached for the TV remote and switched it on. The room came with satellite cable so he flicked through channels until Mickey's theme tune played out, bringing Demetri into alertness.

"Mickey Mouse," he mumbled, his voice muffled by Seth's neck.

The older man smiled and rolled his eyes to himself, leaving the channel on as he knew Demetri would only pout if he turned his favourite show off. Monkey shifted his head and opened his eyes the slightest bit so that he could see the television. They laid there for the best part of two hours, watching Mickey, talking softly and occasionally dozing off.

Around 10:30am, both had to get up out of the bed to pee so Seth just decided that it was time to get ready for some sight-seeing. He knew that if they got back in bed, it'd be another three hours until they got back out again.

He got dressed into fresh clothes - blue polo shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers - before helping Demetri dress in his yellow-striped polo, blue jeans and grey velcro plimsolls. Of course, he kept his undervest on as well.

Seth made sure to pack Rexie into Demetri's day bag. He was like part of the family so he went everywhere with Demetri. If he was forgotten, it was an unwritten rule that they should turn back to get him. It just had to be done.

After he'd done the bag, he decided they'd go shopping for his parents' anniversary present as well as Benjamin's birthday present for the 17th, only five days away. He and Jacob, well mostly Jacob, had already bought him a load of stuff, but Seth selfishly wanted a couple to be what'd be solely picked out.

Of course, he already knew what he would buy his parents, just like every year. For Mom, a bottle of her favourite red wine while Dad got his favourite whiskey, Famous Goose. He'd also been instructed to buy something for them from Jacob, which he'd decided to be a pair of crystal bowls. Mom was going to go gaga over them, when he found them of course.

"Sef, we go now?" Monkey asked excitedly, making Seth smile.

"Yeah, we're going to get in the car and buy lots of stuff for my parents and Benny. Maybe we can find something for Daddy and Bella too?" he suggested.

Demetri jumped up and down, nodding in agreement. "Me walk?"

"Do you want to? I could get a buggy so you can sit," he offered, picking the youngster up.

"No, fank you. Me walk like big boy!" he declined, hands in the air.

Seth grinned, ducking to playfully nuzzle under the youngster's arm. Demetri's arm shot down as he giggled his little head off.

"Come on then, Monkey. Let's go spend some money," he said brightly, grabbing the day bag and the room key before heading down to the lobby.

Seth held Monkey in his arms while they waited for the rental to be brought round by the valet. He thanked the young employee as he was handed the keys, buckling Demetri in the back before climbing into the driver's seat.

When Seth pulled up to a liquor store, he was a little uncomfortable with taking Demetri in but knew he couldn't leave him in the car, so he reluctantly got him out, holdign him securely on his hip so that he wouldn't touch anything inside. He purchased the whiskey and wine, requesting them to be gift-wrapped at the establishment offer the facility.

Getting out there as fast as possible, they got back in the car and drove around for a little bit. Seth wanted to say that the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse CD playing was getting on his nerves, but truthfully, he was singing and dancing the best he could along with the two year old in the back. That was until Demetri spotted the ostentatiously large and bright sign of Toys R' Us.

"Toys! Toys, Sef! Toys in dare!" he shouted, pointing excitedly out the window.

Seth chuckled, knowing there was no way in hell that he'd hear the end of it all afternoon if the little boy wasn't allowed to roam free in the massive toy store, so he pulled into the parking lot and the two of them made their way into the child haven.

As he looked around at all the awesome toys, he inwardly complained about having grown up on the cusp of technological advance and therefore unable to reap the benefits of the actual main advancement. Innotabs and child-friendly iPhones stared in the face. Demetri however, was much more occupied with the stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes, cuddling and kissing them.

Seth knew he wasn't going to be leaving this store without buying at least one of those toys for him. He'd walked into his doom.

Sorry, Mr. Wallet ... he thought to himself.

He walked over and knelt down beside the excited child, who never even noticed his presence as he spoke to a stuffed t-rex toy that was very similar to Rexie. However, while the green and blue on the beloved toy were very bright, this new toy has darker shades of the colours. He would make an excellent friend for Rexie.

"Who you got there, Monkey?" he asked the small boy with a smile as he fingered the knitted material of the toy.

"Chompie. This Chompie. Look, Sef, Chompie look like Rexie!" he needlessly pointed out as he held the toy closer to Seth's face, the hope in the little boy's expression touching the older man deep in the heart. "Chompie Rexie's brother?"

"His little brother?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Chompie Rexie's little brother. We take Chompie home wif us?"

Demetri's bright blue eyes peered up into Seth's chocolate ones. There was no way in hell Seth was ever going to be saying no to this little boy.

"Why don't you put Chompie next to Rexie in the child seat? I'm sure he'll love to meet his new little brother," Seth suggested, his heart swelling at the beaming grin spreading swiftly across Demetri's face.

"Yay!" he shouted, getting to his feet. "Rexie, look! Little brother! His name Chompie, and he small, so you play nice."

Seth giggled. "Do you want to sit with Rexie and Chompie now? Chompie might get scared since he's never ridden in the cart before," Seth suggested, lifting the little boy into the seat after he nodded his head.

Demetri held both stuffed toys in his arms as they traversed around the rest of the store. It took them a good three hours to look at everything properly and consider what to get the little boy back in New York for his birthday. The excessive amount of time resulted in many more purchases for the boy in the cart, naturally.

Knowing his love for school, Seth grabbed a few workbooks. Any other little boy would have been disconcerted by them, but Benjamin would be over the moon. He was especially going to love the hints and tips for times tables book. On a more fun side, he picked up a couple of DVDs he knew he'd like.

A book collection by Roald Dahl caught his eye as he walked passed them, wondering if Benny would like them as much as the 'James and the Giant Peach' book they had been reading over the last couple of nights. To round of his gifts for the little boy, he grabbed a Spongebob Squarepants writing set that he knew would be utilised at school everyday.

"What do you want to do now, Monkey? Any ideas?" Seth asked as he buckled the little boy into his car seat.

"Go park! Call daddy!" he suggested, kicking his feet leisurely as played with his new t-rex, Chompie.

"Yeah? You want me to push you in the swings? Play in the sandbox?"

"Yeah! Me like sandbox! Call daddy too?"

"Yeah, Monkey, we'll call Daddy. He should have called already anyway," Seth noted, frowning slightly as he pulled onto the road.

When they got to the nearest park, seth parked up the car and got Monkey out. They walked towards the park bench, hand in hand, while Seth pulled his phone out and dialled his lover. It took four rings, but Jacob eventually picked up.

"Hello?"

Seth frowned in concern. Why did his lover sound so ... well, concerned. "Jacob, baby, is everything okay?"

"Seth! Shit, one sec," he replied in a rush before the sound fo rustling and doors opening and shutting sounded in the background.

Seth waited patiently, smiling softly at the little boy sitting beside him before he was engaged into conversation again.

"Sorry, Seth, I forgot to call didn't I?" Jacob asked with a short groan.

"Don't worry about that. Where are you?" he demanded, now hearing the voices of others moving around him.

"Love, I'm ... ah, fuck ... Seth, don't panic," he commanded, which of course, caused the younger man to do just that.

"Jacob Black, where the fuck are you?" he demanded firmly, as quietly as he could so that the boy next to him wouldn't pick up on his panic.

Thankfully, Demetri was more interested in the little boys playing in the sandbox than he was Seth's conversation.

"Hold on," Seth ordered before pulling the receiver from his ear to address Demetri, "Monkey, you can go play if you want to. I'll call you over when it's time to talk to Daddy, okay?"

Demetri grinned and nodded, completely oblivious the older man's emotions as he shuffled off the park bench and toddled over to the sandbox and the other little boys. Determinedly, Seth put the phone back to his ear.

"Talk. Now," he ordered, leaving no room for bullshit.

Jacob sighed wearily. "Benjamin and my Mom had a small accident," he revealed, making Seth's heart stop.

He was pretty sure his face was now ash white. "What the fuck do you mean, 'a small accident?' What happened?"

"Just a small collision with another car. They were driving to the store about two hours ago. Everything is under control," he tried to assure Seth but doubted it was working.

"Why would things get out of control, Jacob? What the fuck happened? Are they okay?"

"Mom got a few bumps and scrapes ..."

"Jacob Black, fucking talk right now or I'll-"

"Benny's got a broken arm and a mild concussion from the airbag but-"

"The fucking airbag? Are you serious? 'A small accident' my ass, Jacob! That's it, we're coming home," Seth announced, quickly getting to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, Seth, calm down, please?"

"Calm down? How can i calm down when my boy is in the fucking hospital, Jacob? He has a concussion. A fucking concussion!" he growled.

There was silence on the other side of the phone, seth's own harsh breathing being echoed back to him through the earpiece.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

Jacob's voice was soft as he replied, "You called him your boy."

Seth paused, wondering what the issue was. "Yeah ... so?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just ... never heard you call him that yet," he replied. "Caught me off guard."

"Oh , well, if you don't want me to-"

"No! Call him what you want. I don't mind," he quickly reassured. "Seth, just listen, okay? Everything is under control here, okay? Benny is being the brave boy he is. The concussion is barely there, but he's still stopping a night just to be safe. It's just a precaution. There really isn't any need for you to come home. Go visit your parents, pelasE? I'll call you if anything changes."

"But what if he needs me?" Seth sighed, sitting heavily onto the bench again as he scrubbed the back of his neck. "I want to be there."

"I know you do, Love. I'd love you to be here, I would, but you've got plans. You don't want to disappoint your mother, do you?"

"Ugh, low blow, Jacob," he grumbled, glaring at the ground. "Fine ... I'll stay here, but damn it, I want hourly updates. I mean it."

"Hourly updates, gotcha. I promise everything's fine. Benny thinks his new cast is cool. He got bloody bright orange, didn't he?" he groaned.

Seth smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like him," he agreed. "Just ... just him a give and cuddle from me, okay? And none of that light peck stuff either. A big sloppy one,"

"Oh yeah, he's gonna just love that coming from me," jacob repleid sarcastically. "But okay. I'll try."

"Good."

"Now where's my baby boy? I miss him," Jacob asked.

Seth smiled and looked up, shouting, "Monkey, baby, Daddy wants to talk to you!"

Demetri's head snapped up with a huge grin before he turned to his playmates and said something. Then he was barreling towards Seth, hands flailing excitedly before he crashed into his knees. Seth laughed heartily and placed the receiver at the little boy's ear, watching as his little face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Demetri pulled the phone out of Seth's hands, wriggling up onto the park bench to sit as he chatted animatedly into the phone. Seth sat patiently with his arm around Monkey's frame, smiling as he could hear Jacob's deep baritone on the other end as well.

"Are you being a good boy for Seth?" he asked firmly.

"Yep, Daddy! Sef buy me friend for Rexie. He called Chompie! I love Chompie cos he present from Sef!" he replied, filling Seth's heart with warmth.

"That's awesome, Champ. Where are you now? At the hotel?"

"Nope! We play at park!"

"Yeah? Well, you better make a big sand castle for me, okay?"

"Okay! Pomise! I go do it now, Daddy! Get my new friends to help!"

And with that, Demetri shoved the receiver back into Seth's hands befote shooting back off towards the sandbox with a new determination. Seth laughed, shaking his head as he placed the phone back to his ear, only to hear Jacob chuckling as well.

"Our son has been that hyper for the last two hours. I blame you," Seth accused playfully.

Jacob laughed harder. "How do you figure? I'm three thousand miles away."

Seth groaned at the reminder. "Don't remind me, baby. Some times, I convince myself that you're just at work or something, and will be home later. I hate this distance thing."

"Hey now, no complaining. You were the one who said it was 'just four days,'" he teased, and Seth could almost see him use the air quotes.

"Yeah, well ... I'm an idiot."

"Yeah ... but you're my idiot."

"Gee, is that supposed to make me feel better?" Seth scoffed, shaking his head.

Jacob just laughed.

"So hey, I have an idea about what you could do this afternoon, maybe take your mind off what's going on here. You're supposed to be over there having fun, spending time with Demmy and seeing your parents. Don't worry about here, okay?"

Seth sighed. "Alright. What was this big idea you have/ SHould I be scared?" he teased, smirking.

"Smart ass. No, you shouldn't. Anyway, I've always been meaning to take Demetri to the zoo there, Woodland Park Zoo. He'd have a field day with all those animals and with a quick call, I can get you in there for free. I know the owner, a good friend of mine."

Seth laughed. "Ah, of course he is," he replied dryly. "But yeah, that sounds awesome. Monkey won't be the only one who'll enjoy himself. I haven't been to a zoo in ... God,must be at least ten years now."

"Great. I'll make the call. At the entrance, just say you're Jacob Black's boyfriend and you'll be let through, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. I mean it, just enjoy yourself and don't worry about home. I have everything covered. Just make sure my baby boy has the time of his life this weekend, okay?"

"Alright. I'll talk later then. Tell you when we're setting off for La Push and to check up on Benny. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Demetri a kiss from me too, okay?"

"Where's my kiss?" he asked with a pout, making Jacob laugh.

"I can almost hear your pout, Love. As for the kiss, I'll give that to you in person when you come home. I'll make it good."

"You'd better ... Okay, I'm going before we're stuck here talking all afternoon. I love you. Take care."

"Love you too. Miss you."

"Me too. Bye."

With a heavy heart, Seth hung up and brought the phone to his chest in longing. He couldn't believe Benny had been in an accident, that he was hurt. He had a broken bone, for God's sake! What a weekend to leave town! Shaking off the majority of his funk, he got up and made his way over to Demetri and his new friends.

They finished the sandcastle within half an hour, thanks to Seth's help. The older man took a photogrpah and sent it to Jaocb's phone before telling Demetri about the Zoo.

"Zoo! Lotsa animals! We go now?!" he shouted, hopping up and down in his excitement.

"Of course. Daddy's taking care of it, Monkey. We'll spend the rest of the day there before we have to drive to my home."

"Now York?" the little boy asked in confusion.

Seth smiled. Of course he'd only associate 'home' with New York. "No, Monkey. My home where I grew up as a little boy."

"Oh! Your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah. La Push."

"Okay! But Zoo first!" phe commanded, taking the older man's hand before trying to drag him towards the car ... which was in the opposite direction.

Seth laughed and scooped the little boy up with an exaggerated sweep before swinging him around a couple of times. Demetri giggled incessantly before waving lazily to his new friends. They then made their way to the car.

They were in for one hell of an afternoon, despite the worries that dwell in the depths of Seth's mind.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Please leave me some love for motivation and to voice your thoughts and ideas for the story!**

**Merry Christmas to all of us who celebrate it! Those of you who celebrate alternate festivities, I hope you enjoy those as well! OH! And Happy New Year too!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


	11. Wild Day

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys! And especially to Tendarts, who spent time reading and reviewing EVERY CHAPTER in about two days! Thank you! **

**May I just say that I've never been to Woodland Park Zoo so I'm sorry if some details are incorrect! I have done a little research, but without going myself, I'm not going to get everything right! This is, after all, a work of fiction!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine! Apologies in advance!**

**Word Count: 6,486**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wild Day**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**13:45/01:45pm**

**March 12th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

The entrance to Woodland Park Zoo was overflowing with families and cuddling couples Children of all ages were shouting, laughing and there was even an occasional crier, but they were typically leaving the zoo, rather than entering it.

The line was long, but Monkey waited patiently on top of Seth's shoulders, hand over his forehead so he could peer all around him at passersby. He kept shouting for the older man to look at things or giggling when Seth bounced up and down playfully.

Some people were talking rapidly to each other, possibly aggravated by the slowness of the queue. It was for this reason that Seth felt slightly guilty for pushing all the way to the front and being granted instant access.

He tried not to look at all the glares and hostile looks from surrounding Zoo-goers but soon forgot about them as Demetri started to babble excitedly about what animals he wanted to see first only to change his mind seconds later.

Seth knew there were at least three animals he had to see, no argument about it. One was the tiger exhibit. He'd been in love with those beautiful felines for as long as he could remember. Second was the wolf exhibit. His mother would skin him alive if she found out about the trip and he never got her any pictures of his tribe's ancestral animal.

Finally, he wanted to see some monkeys, other than the one currently dragging him towards the penguin enclosure just to their right since they came in through the west entrance. Seth stood back as he snapped picture after picture of the penguins, giggling every time one swam up to the glass. Demetri enjoyed that especially, jumping up and down as he clapped his hands and giggled. His joy was Seth's joy.

After fifteen minutes at the penguin enclosure, they made their way around the Rainforest Loop, giggling and staring in fascination at the gorillas, colobus monkeys and lemurs.

Their stint at the gorillas was especially fascinating as they were just in time to watch as show of dominance of the Silverback towards one of his subordinate males. Seth felt extremely lucky to capture most of it on film.

The colobus monkeys made Monkey giggle incessantly. Their playful nature was akin to Demetri's, something he could relate to and enjoy even if he wasn't part of it. They spent a good ten minutes simply watching them lounge and use the tree branches as trampolines to get about. Demetri giggled every time they did so, bouncing up and down in Seth's arms as if to copy them.

Demetri hung close to Seth's neck as they passed the latter as their eyes completely freaked the little boy out. Seth briefly wondered whether the freaky little things ever actually blinked at all, or whether they just spent all day staring at everyone as if they wanted to stab them in their sleep.

Though, Seth had to say he didn't blame him. Though Seth had to admit that the baby lemur that was clung to its mother's back was just too adorable for words. He snapped many a picture.

They made their way northbound, passed the entrance they used to get in, towards the North Meadow.

It was there, on the Trail of Adaptations, that Seth saw his most beloved animal - the Tiger. He and Monkey stood there in complete awe as the Zoo Ranger stood up close and personal to this massive Malayan Tiger, hands and paws on the thin steel mesh separating them. The tiger seemed completely harmless, but Seth was still terrified for the woman.

He took no end of pictures of the beautiful creature as well as the new cubs that had been born recently. The best part was when they themselves got up close and personal, but through a thick glass sheet that was framed by decorative oak tree trunks. Seth had gotten a shot of one of the tiger cubs pawing at Demetri's hand that was pressed against the glass. He was getting that one printed.

Demetri got to hold a baby lion cub, due to Jacob's connection with the site owner. Seth's heart was in his mouth the entire time but the tiny cub seemed to be harmless, or at least, he was assured by a park ranger that she was. He cried up a storm when it was time for them to part, pleading the older man to let him take her home with them. Oh yeah, that would have been real popular with the airport security and customs. Thankfully, Seth managed to distract him with the promise to see some more monkeys.

Seth bought him and Monkey an ice cream cone and they spent some time simply walking around while they ate. They listened to park rangers as they told people about the animals and their exhibits, though disaster struck at the giraffe enclosure when one swooped down and slurped up the remaining ice cream from Demetri's cone.

Seth quickly handed over his to avoid a complete meltdown. He'd had enough anyway.

Demetri, much to Seth's utter dismay, dragged the older man into the snake exhibit but both of them came out the other end shivering with disgust, vowing never to return. The little boy loved the insects though. What little boy wouldn't? Old men though, those like Seth, found them especially ... icky.

God, he felt like such a chick.

The one last stop they needed to make before leaving was to the wolf enclosure. A shocking amount of tribal pride coursed through him as he gazed upon his ancestral animals. They held themselves with their own pride and had each others' backs, just like his tribe did. females cared for the young, be it their own or a sister's. The males, despite their being no danger at all, watched over their pack with intensity and astute concentration.

As they circled back around towards the main entrance around four-thirty, Seth rode on the historic carousel with Demetri on his lap for a few turns, revelling in the small child's giggles and excitement while he peered out at the few animals he could see from their stead. After that, they stopped off at the gift shop for some souvenirs.

"What should we get, Monkey?" Seth asked the little boy as they entered hand in hand.

"Monkey!" he shouted back, pointing towards a few monkey souvenirs.

"Alright," Seth chuckled.

Demetri ended up pulling down a monkey plush toy for himself. Seth picked up a couple of educational books about the animals, including a fun facts one that he knew Benny would completely love. He also got several of his photos printed out and put in special frames for Jacob's house, making a mental note for himself to upload some onto his digital frame for his desk at work.

For Bella, Seth picked up a keychain that had a picture of a snow leopard. She was in love with the furry animals as much as he was with tigers. He also got her a vintage tee, which she collected, a snow leopard plush and a box of her favourite fudge candies.

Eric was gaga about meerkats, so Seth got him a plush toy, keychain and a gorgeous crystal bowl with meerkats etched into its surface.

He got much of the same for his other friends, all centred around their favourite animals. Splurging on himself just a little, he grabbed a tiger plush, mug and a beautiful framed picture taken by the zoo photographer.

They left the zoo around five, laden with bags upon bags from the gift shop.

Seth could tell that Demetri would be asleep before they reached La Push, which would probably be a good thing once Sue knew about the tiny toddler. She would be all over him if he was awake, and Seth didn't want to subject him to the whirlwind that was his mother after the day they'd just had.

They were on the road towards La Push by five-fifteen. Demetri sang along with his show tunes for an hour or so before he gradually dropped off. Seth suspected he'd be out until the next morning. He turned the radio on and turned it down, bouncing his head along with the beat and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. All the while, he kept glancing at the little boy in the back seat.

He had his bluetooth headset so he dialled up Jacob's number, smiling when the older man picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Love. Good day?" Jacob asked.

"Wild day. It'd been amazing. I got you some stuff, and the others. I got to see some tigers and wolves. God, it was awesome, baby. Thanks for suggesting we go there."

"You're welcome, as long as you and Demetri enjoyed yourselves. Is he still awake?"

"No actually, he's out cold in the back," Seth chuckled with a smile into the rear-view. "Today wiped him out completely and we're not even at mom's yet."

"You're on your way now?"

"Yeah, just got on the road. Should be three or so hours before we get there," Seth explained. "How's my boy? Asleep?"

"No, cuddled up into my side, watching Spongebob. Hey Benny, Seth's on the phone. Do you want to speak to him?"

Seth smiled as he heard the small child's 'okay' and waited for the phone to be handed over before he said, "Hey, Benny. How you doing?"

"I'm okay, Seth. Just a little shaky still. My arm really hurt earlier but Daddy gave me some yucky pills to stop it. Grandma's fine though. She only got a few scrapes and has a nasty bruise on her arm and leg. I have a bright orange cast on my arm! Did Daddy tell you?" he asked, sounding way too excited.

"Yeah, he did. I bet he loved that," he chuckled. "You better save me some space for me to write you a message. Don't let your friends fill it all up, okay?"

"Okay, I promise ... Hey Seth?" he called, voice now low and sad.

Seth frowned, his heart tugging painfully. "Yeah, buddy?"

"I-I miss you. I was really scared today and I really missed you. Come home soon?"

Seth took a deep breath, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "I miss you too, buddy. You and Daddy. But you got each other until Monkey and I get back, don't you?"

"Yeah ... but I still miss you," he whispered back. "Today, at the hospital, I asked for you, but Daddy came instead. I wanted Daddy too, but I wanted you as well."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby, really. When I get home, we'll snuggle up or do whatever you want, okay?"

"Can we just watch Spongebob, like Daddy and me are doing now?"

"Of course we can, Buddy. As soon as I get home. You gotta be a good boy for Daddy this weekend though first, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. So did you have fun at the Zoo? I wish I could have gone," he grumbled, making Seth chuckle through the lump he had in his throat.

"Next time I come and see my mom and dad, you and Daddy can come too and all four of us will come back to the Zoo, okay? How's that?"

"Daddy, Seth said we can go to the Zoo again when we all go see his mom and dad," Benjamin announced excitedly.

"Did he, now?" he heard Jacob rumble playfully. "We'll have to see."

"Are you gonna tell you mom and dad about me, Seth?" Benjamin asked curiously.

"Of course. She'll have questions about you, Monkey and Daddy when she meets your brother. I'll tell her all about you," Seth replied with a smile.

"What will you say?"

"Well, how about Daddy's my new boyfriend and he has two of the most adorable, mischievous little boys she'll ever meet?"

Benjamin giggled. "That's silly. But I like it," he approved, making Seth chuckle. "Hey Seth?"

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"I'm tired now, so I'm going to get in bed. Here's Daddy ... but wait! Seth?"

"Yeah, Buddy?" he asked in amusement.

There was a beat of silence before Benjamin whispered quickly, "I love you. Goodnight," and then passed the phone back to his daddy in a flash.

Seth's mouth dropped open in shock, feeling his heart swelling to extreme sizes as the little boy's words registered in his head. He'd heard Jacob profess his love on many occasions, but to hear those three words from one of his sons made Seth realise that this relationship was getting more and more serious as the days mounted up. The realisation didn't make Seth as terrified as he would have thought.

It was scary, yes, but for the right reasons - he never wanted to hurt or disappoint that little boy. He wished above everything else that he was there with them now in New York so that he could hug the life out of the child.

"Seth, Love?" Jacob called, bringing the younger man back to the present.

He cleared his throat but his voice still cracked slightly as he replied, "Yeah, baby?"

"Oh Seth ... That was the first time he said it, wasn't it?" he asked quietly.

Seth began to nod until he realised Jacob couldn't see him. He cleared his throat again. "Uh, yeah, yeah it is."

"I suspected, since I've never heard him, but I wasn't sure. He does though, really love you, I mean. All day today, he asked me to call you like every five minutes. He's asked me half a dozen times what time you're coming home on Monday."

"God ..." Seth breathed, feeling the lump in his throat thicken.

"I think both of us have underestimated how close those boys are getting to you, not that I mind at all. I want them to love you as much as I do, as much as I hope you love us."

"God, I love you more than anything," he croaked. "I really fucking wish I was there right now."

"We're okay. Miss you, but okay. Just ... don't dawdle on Monday, okay? Come home fast."

"I will. I promise. I love you. And we should talk more about this closeness between the boys and I. Maybe things need to change for the better. I don't know. We'll talk."

"You're okay with all this, aren't you? Things aren't moving too fast for you, are they?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No! No, of course not! I'm not going to lie and say I'm not shit scared, baby, because I am. I'm scared I'm going to fuck up and destroy those two boys ... and you ... but I want this. I want us. The thought of us as a family ... God, Jacob, it makes my heart clench in longing or something. I feel like such a damn chick."

"I was just asking because it's only been almost four months."

"I know, but it seems so much longer, baby. I want more."

"Me too," Jacob whispered with a soft smile. "We'll talk when you get home. You both stay safe, and stop if you get too tired, I mean it."

"I will. I promise," he assured the older man. "I'm good, I swear."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you both. Give him a good night kiss from me, okay?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Deal. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Seth hung up for the third time that day with a heavy heart. He felt like he was being split up, pulled in two different directions - one towards New York and the other towards the coast of Washington, to La Push and his parents. All he could hope was that this weekend would go off without a hitch and pass in no time so that he could get home to the other two guys in his life.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**20:25/08:25pm**

**March 12th**

**2022**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

"Hey, Mom?" Seth greeted as said woman picked up the phone on her end. He smiled at her gasp of surprise.

"Seth, baby boy, you're calling late! Oh, you're not cancelling, are you?!" she gasped again with concern.

"He better not be!" he heard Leah call in the background, making him chuckle.

"No, I'm not calling to cancel, but there has been a change in the plans," he admitted, biting his lip.

"Talk to me. Do you need to come later than planned? Did something come up?" she asked.

He could see her silhouette moving behind the kitchen curtains, since he was parked outside his family home in La Push after a three hour drive. She shifted in the way she always did whenever she was worried and was biting the fingernails on her left hand. Always the left hand.

"Mom, could you do me a favour?" he requested.

She sighed impatiently. "Yes, of course."

"Stop biting your nails," he replied, smirking as he knew she wouldn't catch on for a bit.

"Oh, you know it's a bad habit of mine. I can't help it. Stop keeping me in suspense and tell me what these plan changes are!" she commanded firmly.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to get on my flight from New York tomorrow morning," he told her, not a complete lie. If he wasn't in New York, it was a physical impossibility.

"Nonsense. Why not?" she huffed. "You are still coming, Seth Xavier Clearwater, even if I have to come up to New York just to drag you here."

Seth beamed at the threat he knew beyond all doubt she'd follow through with.

"Mom, I can't because I'm not in New York. something did come up. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Seth!" she whined. "I've been waiting since Christmas for you to come. You can't cancel!"

"Give me that phone, Mother!" he heard Leah demand but Mom refused her.

"Back off, Lee. I've got a bone to pick with your brother," she snapped back. "Seth Xavier-"

"Mom, no one said anything about cancelling. Plans have just changed is all," he repeated.

"Plans you still haven't shared with your sweet, youthful mother. Now bear your damn soul to me before I have to tan the information out of you!"

Sweet indeed, Seth thought dryly.

"Mom, I'm-"

"Hang on a damn minute!" she shouted suddenly, and Seth knew that she'd caught on to his earlier request.

He grinned and waited.

"Seth Xavier Clearwater, how did you know I was biting my nails?" she asked in that scarily calm voice all mothers seemed to break out when their kid was being especially mischievous.

"No reason, Mom. Just know you so well," he lied, smirking.

"I call bullshit on that one. Seth, where are you?" she asked, a smile now in her voice.

"Look outside, Mom," he prompted, opening his car door before simply standing there in sight of the kitchen window.

Now a second later, the curtains were savagely yanked apart and two silhouettes, his mother and sister, came into view.

"Oh God!" Sue screamed, dropping the phone where she stood before hightailing it towards the front door. Leah continued to grin through the window at her little brother.

Seth grimaced and pulled the phone from his ear due to the loud clang on the other end before hanging up. He tossed the phone into the car and shut the door so that the warmth wouldn't escape. He stood still and grinned widely as the front door was thrown open and his mother charged towards him. He opened his arms just in time to catch her flying form.

"My baby boy's here! Oh, you're home!" she shouted joyously. "What an awful trick to play on your mother, young man. You should be ashamed!"

Seth just chuckled and pulled his mother tighter to him. God, he'd missed these embraces.

"Oh, but what a nice surprise! I get even longer with you now!" she sobbed, overwhelmed by their reunion. "Come in out of this cold! We gotta catch up on everything!"

Sue tried to drag her son towards the front door, despite him being twice her size, but Seth resisted and smiled at the older woman as she turned with a confused frown.

"Seth?"

"Actually ... I'm not alone," he announced, gently letting go of her hand to go to the back seat.

He carefully unbuckled the sleeping toddler and lifted him into his chest, making sure to keep the harsh wind out of his face by snuggling him close. The sharp gasp from his mother told Seth that she'd seen a glimpse.

"Seth Xavier ... You got some 'splainin' to do!" she whisper/yelled, staring in wonder at the beautiful slumbering little boy in her baby boy's arms. "Come inside, now. Get him out the cold!"

Seth nodded and hurried after his mother towards the house. He'd get their baggage later. Leah was now stood by the front door, eyes wide as she gazed at her brother and this mysterious child. She opened the door wider so the three could get in, shutting it quietly after them. Seth ventured straight into the living room, lowering the small toddler down onto the couch and covering him with the afghan off the back of it.

"Kitchen. Now," Sue demanded without any hostility, only wonder and curiosity.

Seth nodded and followed after his family, glancing back briefly at the little boy before he disappeared from view. Suddenly nervous, he steadied himself to face his mother and sister, both of whom would be annoyed he never mentioned the little boy ... or the brother and father who went with him.

God, he was in so much shit!

"Seth Xavier Clearwater, you explain this instant. Who is that little boy? Who does he belong to? You're gay, for God's sake, he can't be yours!"

Seth forced himself not to bristle at that comment. He knew his mother wouldn't mean anything she said like that.

"God, baby boy, I didn't mean it like that," she rushed on almost immediately to right the comment. "I just meant, I mean-"

"It's not like you got a girl pregnant," Leah cut in. "So, unless you adopted a kid without telling any of us, not that you'd have to I suppose, but anyway, it's either that or ... there's a man in the picture that kid right in there calls Daddy."

Seth remained silent, knowing his sister wasn't finished.

"And if that's the case, that means he trusts you implicitly to let you take his toddler son across the entire country, and if he trusts you that much, that means he's been in the picture a while and you've never told us," she summarised.

"Gee, Sis, just blow my whole announcement up in one breath, why don't you," he grumbled playfully.

Sue's eyes widened at both of her children's statements. "Whoa, back up! Seth, there's a guy in the picture? He has a son? How long has this been going on?!"

"Okay, if we sit down, maybe get some tea, I'll explain everything from the beginning, okay?" he suggested, trying to diffuse the situation before it was blown out of proportion.

Sue took a deep, calming breath before she nodded and turned to start the tea. Seth and Leah took a seat at the table, the former peering around curiously.

"So ... where's Dad? He'd have been down here already after all that commotion," Seth pointed out.

"He's out at Quil's. They've been fishing all day," Leah replied with a shrug. "He'd certainly have been here if he knew you were coming."

"Yeah. He wouldn't pass up any chance to get me to stay home for good," he replied dryly.

"Oh, he'll come around, baby boy. I'm working on him," Sue jumped in, reassuringly.

"Ha, right, Mom. I've been in college for the last four years, almost. I'm graduating in just two months. If he hasn't come around yet, he won't," he pointed out, forcing the older woman to sigh in resignation.

"He has his heart set on you coming home after graduation, you know," Leah informed him softly.

"Well, if things keep going how they are with ... my life, then I won't be coming home, Mom, Leah. Just a warning," he told them both.

Sue sighed, smiling sadly. "A part of me always knew there'd be a possibility you wouldn't come home, not after building a life for yourself over in New York. There's grad school too."

"Right," Seth confirmed.

"Still, a part of me hoped," she added with a soft smile.

"I really am sorry to disappoint, Mom," he replied softly, resting his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, baby boy. I'm just glad you're making something of yourself," she assured him, making him smile. "But it's not just grad school and your friends keeping you over there. Tell us about this new man of yours, and this little boy."

"Actually, I'm hoping you'll forgive me for not coming home after you hear this story," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh, it must be good then. The only thing that would make me forgive you completely would be grandchildren."

"Well ..."

"Seth Xavier, you're not saying ..."

"Jacob, that's his name, Jacob Black. He has two sons. The one sleeping in there is Demetri, only two. He has an older son, six years, and he's called Benjamin. We call him Benny. I call Demetri 'Monkey' all the time," he explained with a soft smile.

Sue had her hands over her heart as it leapt at the news. Two little boys she could potentially call grandchild in the near future, if her son and this man were as serious as she'd hoped. Leah was just smiling at the way her little brother's face lit up every time he spoke about one fo them.

"Jacob's a lawyer, funnily enough. One of the best in the US. We met on New Year's Eve, at a party."

Sue tutted. "Not very romantic," she huffed. "Next, you'll be saying it was a just a one nighter."

Seth blushed guilty.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Leah laughed, shaking her head.

"It was a one night stand, Mom. I admit that," he told her. "But I left my wallet at his place and I went to go get it back after I realised after a week or so."

"You lasted a week without your wallet?" Leah asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Surprisingly. But, I went back to his place, and things led to another ... It wasn't until about three weeks after that tryst that we actually started to explore whatever we were at the time. I spent the night at his and then after that, things just steam rolled from there."

"So it's been about four months? Just under?"

"Yeah, Mom. I never said anything because I didn't want to jinx us, you know?" he replied sheepishly.

"So what changed?" Leah asked, ever the observant one.

"Everything changed. We've been getting more and more serious to the point where he trusts me enough to take his baby son across the country, through airports and hotels."

"Hotels?" Sue asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Why would you need a hotel?"

Seth blushed. "Ah ... actually, we flew in Friday night. We spent the day today just Demetri and I, for bonding or whatever," he admitted, hoping his mother wouldn't be mad.

She smiled though and nodded, signalling her son to carry on with the story. She could be mad at him, not when she was already getting more time with him as it is. He wasn't due to fly in until tomorrow. She gets an extra night this way.

"I'm not living with him or anything like that. I haven't even met his parents yet, nor has he met mine, obviously. But we love each other, and his boys love me, and I love them. I'm always over at theirs, cooking and watching Monkey when Jacob works. Bella's his official babysitter, but she likes my company and I don't mind."

"Oh ... my baby boy's in love," Sue crooned, tears springing to her eyes as she got up and embraced Seth's head to her chest tightly.

His cheek was squished up against her boob and he was turning beet red. Leah thought it was a perfect opportunity for a picture. He glared at her the best he could in his position. She just smirked.

"Another picture to go in the 'Show to Jacob when he visits' pile," she teased.

"I hate you," he mumbled, voice muffled by his mother. "Mom, please, get a grip?"

She slapped the side of his head, making him grunt in surprise. "Don't tell your mother to get a grip! Her little boy is in love and now he'll start a family and get married and adopt more beautiful children to make grandchildren for me. And he's going to grow old with this mysterious man and meet his own grandbabies!" she sobbed into the top of his head.

Seth's eyes widened at the whole speech, staring pleadingly at his sister, who surprisingly took pity on her little brother.

"Mom, seriously, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? They haven't even moved in together yet. Stop planning their whole life out for them," Leah laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it. He just looks so happy when he's talking about them!" she sniffled. "My baby boy's in love!"

"Yeah, Mom, we heard you the first three times," Leah replied wryly.

"Oh, you two, let me have my moment. It's not every day I get to witness my baby boy in love," she grumbled, retaking her seat between her children.

"Thanks for your enthusiasm, Mom," Seth chuckled, somewhat endeared by the fact that he had her support.

"Tell me more about that adorable little boy, and this Benjamin as well," she ordered, excitedly taking his hands in hers across the table.

Seth grinned and started talking all about the boys, from their small habits to everything they were into. Mom seemed exceptionally impressed by Benny's work ethic and smiled when he mentioned the times tables hint he'd shown Benny. He, of course, learnt that from Sue.

"Benny was in an accident today," Seth whispered, frowning as he looked down at the table.

Sue and Leah gasped as the former's hands tightened around her son's.

"Oh Sweetie, is he okay? What accident?"

"Car accident. He was with his grandmother, Jacob's mom, driving someplace and the car smashed into Benny's side. He got a mild concussion and a broken arm," he informed them. "I've never wanted to be in one particular place more in my entire life than I did today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Sue breathed, tears in her eyes.

"He asked for me. In the hospital. He asked for me and I wasn't there."

"Oh baby, you weren't to know," Sue soothed.

"I know, and I don't feel as bad, but I just wanted to be there for him earlier. Made me feel pretty shit," he sighed.

"Er, language, young man," Sue abdomished. "But it wasn't like you weren't being helpful. You were taking care of Jacob's youngest son, making sure he wasn't something to worry about. Jacob could concentrate 100% on Benjamin today. Would he have been able to do that otherwise?"

"No. He'd probably have Bella watching him, sure, but he'd still worry ... and he wouldn't have let Monkey come if he didn't trust me to keep him safe," Seth mused.

"That's right. So don't you go thinking you weren't helping today. You were helping more than you know," she reassured him, causing a smile to pull at his lips.

"Thanks, Mom," he murmured.

"Sef?" a child-like whimper sounded from the living room, prompting Seth to his feet instantly.

Sue and Leah followed after him, lingering in the doorway as Seth approached the little boy sat up on the couch, adorably rubbing his eyes sleepily. Seth scooped the little boy up and set him down in his lap, holding him close as Demetri buried his face into his neck and yawned widely.

"Hey Monkey, did you have a nice sleep?" he whispered to the little boy, rubbing his back soothingly.

Demetri sniffled. "Me tired, Sef. Me go bedtime?" he requested sleepily, his voice barely audible.

Seth only held him closer, and Demetri wrapped his small legs around Seth's waist as best he could as the older man got to his feet. He turned to his Mom and sister, smiling softly.

"He can just sleep with me tonight. He did at the hotel," he told them as he approached.

"That's fine. I'll get some more blankets," Sue replied quietly.

Still, the soft voice reached the little boy's ears and out of curiosity, he turned his head so that one eye peeked out from Seth's neck to regard the two women standing close to him and Seth. Seeing how pretty they were, he hid himself again. Seth smiled, feeling the small toddler's blush against his skin.

"Come on, Monkey, you're not shy," Seth coaxed in amusement.

"I am," he murmured back, face still hidden.

"It's just my Mom, Sue, and my sister, Leah," he told the little boy with a small bounce of his hip.

Cautiously, Demetri uncovered his face again to look at the two women.

"Hello," he whispered shyly. "Me 'Metri."

"'Demetri' is still a bit of a mouthful for him," Seth explained at Leah's questioning look. "He has no problem saying Monkey though."

"Monkey," Demetri repeated for emphasis, smiling as the two women crooned at him.

Sue stepped forward. "How about you come here to Grams so that Seth can get your jammies from the car?" she suggested with a bright, open smile.

Demetri hesitated, looking up at Seth in question.

Seth smiled. "Grammy Sue likes snuggles as much as you do, Monkey. Maybe she'll even get you some warm milk before bed," he mused, glancing over at his mother.

"Of course we can get some milk. Come have some snuggles with Grammy Sue, Demetri," she crooned, opening her arms.

The little boy smiled gently and cautiously leaned over to the older woman, who promptly took him from Seth and snuggled him close. Seeing that Monkey was somewhat content for now, Seth made a quick trip to the car for their bags, taking them up to his old bedroom before opening Demetri's duffel bag for the pyjamas.

He went ahead and changed for bed as well, just so he wouldn't have to later, and made his way back down stairs to his family. Pausing in the living room doorway, he smiled at the sight before him.

His mother was sat in the rocking chair in the corner, the one that had been there since Leah was a baby, with Monkey sat on her lap. He was drinking from a sippy cup, one he didn't even know they had, while listening to Sue read him a story. Demetri looked up and held a hand out towards Seth, beckoning him forward.

As Seth approached, Sue got up and moved towards the couch so that all three of them could sit together for the story. Demetri sat on Sue's knee, head on her chest while Seth wrapped his arm around his small waist and pressed up against his back. Demetri held Seth's hand in place on his chest with his own, snuggling against it as he listened.

It was somewhat reminiscent to hear his mother recite a story she'd read him when he was a boy to the boy he was quickly regarding as his own son. He could also tell that she was loving it as well, and if the awe in Demetri's eyes was anything to go by, he enjoyed it too.

He was knocked out within the first fifteen minutes, tiny lips parted as he maintained his strong grip on Seth's hand. He smiled at Sue.

"I'll take him up," he whispered, manoeuvring the tiny toddler against his chest before cradling him in his arms.

"He's precious, Seth. Absolutely precious," she whispered as he stroked a few strands of hair back from his sweet face.

Seth smiled. "I know, Mom. I know."

"Goodnight, baby boy. I'll see the two of you in the morning," she whispered, kissing her son's cheek and then Demetri's before leaving the two alone.

"Come on, Monkey, let's go to bed," Seth whispered into the toddler's ear as they approached the stairs.

The front door opened just after he and Monkey disappeared upstairs, and Seth couldn't help but feel relieved that he'd saved himself from an earful of hassle from his father. He heard Harry ask about the rental car, and then Sue tell him that he was there but was not to be disturbed. He sighed in relief when she made no mention of Monkey.

He made sure to lock his bedroom door after he shut it behind them, carefully carrying Monkey over to his bed and laying him down. It was a double, but they wouldn't really need that much room as Demetri was a snuggler, just like his father.

He put his phone on charge, set his alarm and then climbed into bed with the toddler, pulling his tiny frame into his chest. Demetri wrapped his arms around Seth's neck as the older man closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I know they didn't spend that much of the chapter at Woodland Park, but I really wanted them in La Push!**

**Please leave me some love for motivation and to have your say!**

**Love MrsWolfPack x**


End file.
